Chasing Light
by eclipsephase
Summary: They had come together and lost each other through centuries in a land ravaged by war. Now, darkness threatened to overtake everything.
1. Chapter 1

She was born on All Hallow's Eve, shortly before midnight. It is said that during the night in question, the veil between the worlds had been so thin that all the magic and power had settled into her, waiting to be awakened.

It would be revealed only when she found the half with whom she belonged. They would have to fight the odds yet again to overcome the darkness that threatened everything. Everyone.

Just as magic had always found her, they had found each other for centuries. And lost each; their mission still incomplete.

Stubbornness, mistrust, misunderstandings and everything that came along with that had been their undoing.

"You will find him again, Child. You will be reunited in time. Just open your heart and let him in," the voice whispered near the sleeping infant's ear.

Magic always recognized magic and she knew at once that she had to do everything in her power to protect her until he came along and took over for her. Then her mission would be done. She only hoped that the sleeping child's soul had been tamed this go 'round.

If not, History was bound to repeat itself and she would die because her grief would be too great to bare.

She had to believe that this time, they would conquer.

* * *

"Your lessons for the day aren't done yet, you have been dragging your feet, Emma."

"But, Lady…"

The woman sighed heavily. Emma had always been a willful child, a handful and she didn't look like she would be growing out of it anytime soon. "Lessons first! You are born into wealth and privilege, Child. With that comes duty to your people. You are a princess and someday, you will marry and rule your father's kingdom."

Emma signed. She knew this speech by heart. "Yes, Governess. I will also have to bare heirs because I'm a woman. You forget that I'm only 13," she pulled a face as she stood from her desk and swatted one of her books away. It hit the ground with a thud.

"Young lady, you are being insolent and rude and I will ground you."

"You are not my mother," Emma replied hotly. "You cannot ground me because I want to explore a city I've never been to."

"Your mother Gods rest her beautiful soul would be disappointed in this childish behavior. You were raised better than this, Emma."

Emma glared at her. "I will go to Father," she threatened, knowing that he wouldn't take her side. He always took up for the Governess. And he would lecture her before he was the one to ground her. She sighed.

"I will marry James someday, you know," she stated.

"And that would be highly inappropriate. He is your father's ward and ten years your senior. We have been over this. James is not a prince; he comes with no alliances or wealth. If your Highness has failed to notice, there has been a war raging for more than three centuries now and a forged alliance might end it at last."

"These alliances you speak of clearly don't work," Emma replied. "Besides, Mother and Father…"

"Married for love," the Governess interrupted. "Yes, we all know the story. And your father was banished and came back only after his father died so that he can rule. You see, he still had a duty to the realm."

"I will marry for love too," Emma said with a smile. Nothing her Governess had said had registered with her. She was 13 years old and she had loved James for as long as she could remember. He built her things and took her riding and told her stories. And she cherished every moment she could spend with him.

"Someday," she sighed and smiled. "I'll have this grand dress and I will wear Mother's veil."

The Governess rolled her eyes. "Please do pick up the book and finish your work. I'll be back to check on you before we sit for lunch," she said as she exited the room and closed the door behind her.

Emma stared out of the window for a beat. She looked out and smiled. She was glad she was wearing her riding clothes. There was no constricting dress or corset to impede her movements and she didn't look like royalty. She would blend in easily with the population. She grabbed her cloak and straddled the window sill.

"It's not too high," she summarized. And with that, she jumped and landed with the agility of a cat. Excitement gripped her and she started running.

She felt free.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma ran through the woods. She slowed down when she knew she was far enough from the castle. If she was lucky, it would be sometime before her governess realized that she was gone.

As she walked, her thoughts drifted to James. She couldn't remember him never being around, part of her life. She had loved him with all her heart for so long. His blond hair always shone in the sun and he always smiled at her so brightly. And he would hold her hand whenever they went out on walks. And he called her Little Lady.

He had always been kind to her. She actually bothered wearing dresses and put in more effort with her hair when she knew he was about the castle.

Last time she saw him, he had called her beautiful. She thought she could fly.

Her heart swelled with happiness. The thought of him made her happy and hopeful. She might not be able to marry him now, but her dad would see it her way when she explained to him that he was her true love. He would accept it because he had defied his father so that he could be with her mother.

She sighed, saddened by the thought of her mother. She had never known her. She had died when Emma was barely five minutes old. She had lost too much blood. But she had heard stories about her, how she was sweet to everyone and brave and kind and loving.

Was it a wonder her father had decided to marry her instead of the princess he had been betrothed to?

The war between the kingdoms had gotten worst after that. Her mother had also broken her engagement and run away. Those betrayals had been a dark spot on the honor of both Houses.

Emma stopped, pulled out of her thoughts. She had somehow made it to the docks. Her father had always forbidden her to go to the docks on her own, but here she was and nothing had happened to her.

She stopped in front of one the ships. She knew nothing of ships really but this one was beautiful with her big white sails. She looked almost majestic.

"Breathtaking, isn't she?"

She looked at the dark haired boy who stood next to her out of the corner of her eye. He was wearing what looked like a naval uniform. "She is huge," she simply replied.

"She's the fastest in all the realms. She can outrun anything," he said.

She could hear the pride in his voice. "If you listen carefully, you can hear her and the ocean whispering," he continued.

This time she turned her head towards him and stared at him. He must be completely mad and here she was having some kind of polite conversation with him. "Oh yeah? And what's the ocean telling you?"

"It's calling my name," he said seriously as he faced her.

What was this high born girl doing down at the docks by herself, he wondered. "You shouldn't be here alone, it's dangerous."

"It's daylight," she replied annoyed.

Great! Escape from the governess for this guy to tell me what to do. "And I'm sure it's dangerous for you too."

He smiled at her sarcastically and put his hand on his cutlass. "Unlike you, my Lady, I can actually defend myself."

Just then, he was pulled back by a man. "My Lord, please step away from her," the guard unsheathed his sword and looked at Emma threateningly.

"Put your sword away," the boy replied with an even tone. "What are you going to do, run her through? She's just a girl. Besides, you'll probably hurt yourself, idiot that you are," the boy fumed, his eyes darting to the sentinel.

"She's belongs to the enemy, my Lord," the sentinel replied, panic in his voice. "Our King will be…"

"He will be nothing," the boy replied. "Put your sword away, I will not repeat myself a third time."

He turned his attention back to Emma. His blue eyes had become a dark blue, like the sky at night, she reflected. She swallowed a lump in her throat. This boy whoever he was, he was the enemy. The enemy that had been raiding their coast lines, pillaging and burning down villages. They were the reason she couldn't go outside for too long, ride her horse and enjoy being a teenager.

"I know who she is," he replied as he advanced towards her. His hand touched the small crest on her shirt's collar. "If you want to blend in or run away from home my Lady," he said with a quiet voice, "then you shouldn't be wearing a shirt with your family crest on it."

He looked at the sentinel. "We're all here under the peace banner. This is neutral territory. No blood is to be spilled. We are so close to peace," he said more to himself. He felt renewed anger rise in him as he turned his attention back to Emma. What in the world was she thinking? That clearly wasn't her strong suit.

She stared back at him defiant, feeling heat rise to her cheek. She felt so stupid. And why did he look so angry with her? She wasn't the one who had started that bloody war. Just then, she felt a pair of hands pulling her back roughly, her body being hugged against a heavy set of breasts. At once, she knew who it was and she didn't like it one bit.

"Princess," she heard the panicked voice of her governess. "Let's get you out of here." The woman stared at the young man in front of her and his sentinel who still had his hand on the hilt of his sword.

Emma was too shocked. She looked at the boy before her. "But Governess, he was being…"

"My Lady," the young man bowed his head at the governess before he turned to the sentinel. "The captain will be waiting for us to set sail." And with one last look at Emma he walked away.

The governess whirled Emma around. For a second, she thought that the woman was going to slap her. "How could you leave like that? Run away? Have you lost your mind? Do you know how dangerous what you did was? And speaking to strangers? You are lucky he's a Prince."

"He is no Prince," Emma replied with anger. He had stared at her with something that looked like hatred or anger and had lectured her. Who does he think he is?

"Prince Killian will someday inherit his father's kingdom," The governess replied. "Let's hope he has more sense than him."

She sighed as they got into the carriage. "Your Lord Father will hear of this. You will be disciplined for this stunt you have pulled today. There will be no horseback riding, sword fighting or anything that gives you an ounce of pleasure until your father has returned from the peace negotiation."

"This isn't fair," Emma replied as tears welled in her eyes.

"You giving me a fright wasn't fair, Child," the Governess replied. "You'll understand someday."

Emma crossed her arms on her chest. If James were here, he would have knocked the prince on his ass. What the hell was his problem anyway?

I hope the sea calls his name so loudly, he'll decide to jump off his damned ship she thought to herself.

* * *

Killian stood on the deck of the _Jewel of the Realm_ still fuming at the sentinel. What kind of man threatened the fair sex with a sword?

"Don't ever do that again," he turned his anger to the man. "Does it make you feel like a man to threaten a mere teenager?"

"My Lord," the man defended himself, "her father's men, they…"

Killian ran a hand over his face and sighed with exasperation. "I know exactly what they did. I was there when it happened. Now, get out of my sight," he whispered angrily.

The man bowed and took his leave. At sixteen, Killian had seen more than his share of death and blood and suffering. On that faithful day, his life had changed completely, so drastically he hadn't recognized anything about it. There were times he didn't recognize the person who lived in it.

He had hidden, frightened. At seven, he had stood there and watched as soldiers had boarded the ship he was on and killed. He still had nightmares of that day, but he would never forget that bright white light that had surrounded his small body. He was convinced it had protected him, saved his life.

He had been found days later on a ship that had been adrift on the sea. Passed out, dehydrated, but alive.

He thought of the girl, with her blond hair and stubborn green eyes. He knew something she didn't yet know. He smiled. To be a fly on the wall when she heard the news!

"My Prince," a strong voice spoke to him. Killian turned around. "Captain", he replied.

"We are ready set sail," the Captain said.

"This is your ship, Captain," Killian replied with a smile. "I am under your orders."

The ship started moving and Killian went below deck. He had chores that needed taking care of.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Quick apology for the mess up I created while trying to post chapters. I don't remember it being this complicated._**

**_This story is a bit complicated for lack of better words. There's going to be flashbacks and flash forward. If everything goes according to plan, then it should have a sequel. _**

**_Cheers!_**

* * *

It had been a week since her adventure at the docks and Emma was now sitting across from her father. And he was none too pleased with her. She had seen him angry, but his anger had never been directed at her.

His eyes were blazing. "What is the matter with you?" he yelled at her. He wanted to throttle her for her behavior. "I forbade you to go to the docks on your own in our realm, what makes you think it was alright for you to do it somewhere else?"

"I wasn't thinking," she replied. The Enchanted Forest had always been safe. Her father had done everything he could to keep the fighting on the borders. "I just wanted to be outside, to explore. I am tired of my lessons."

"Gods, Emma," her father sighed. "I love you and you are everything to me. You have to trust me when I say that I want you to be happy, but we have duties, you and I. You have to learn about ruling the Enchanted Forest. You have to learn how to deal with bad situations, wars, as sad as all of this sound. It is more than our duty to look after our people, it is also our privilege. One cannot be born into all of this and not give anything back." He looked at her, searched her eyes. "Someday, you'll take over for me. Do you understand?"

Her eyes welled with tears, the thought of losing him was always too much for her. She could not imagine her life or a world where he did not exist.

But he was being a hypocrite.

She would never understand why she had to be bound by duty like that. She had not chosen this life or anything that came with it, it had chosen her. And her father had done everything he was warning her not to do.

"You know Emma, as much as I loved your mother and as much as I would never have traded what we had for anything in the world, what she and I did was selfish. We were young and foolish and in love. You can have the purest, truest love of all, but it cannot fix everything." He looked at his hands for a beat. "I understand my father better when I look at you. And I really hated him for what he wanted me to do. But I understand now. And I hope you do too."

He came around and knelt in front of her. He pushed strands of her blonde hair away from her face and searched her eyes. "Please tell me you understand what I'm trying to tell you," he said, his voice slightly pleading. The anger he felt before had somewhat dissipated.

"Yes, I do understand," she lied. She loved her father, but her mind was made up. For her, duty would have to wait. She had plans of telling James she loved him. They would run away together. Her father would be angry at first, but he would see it her way.

David sighed heavily. He knew his daughter very well and he knew when she wasn't listening to him. And right now, he could see the wheels turning in her head. He wouldn't push tonight. He would let her be his little girl for as long as he could. She had already grown up so fast.

Where had time gone?

He stared at her face and memories came flooding back.

He remembered the first time she had smiled at him and when she had squeezed his finger as hard as her tiny hand could. He remembered her first word, her first steps, her first pony, the first time she scraped her knee, how she used to bury her face in the crook of his neck whenever she was upset. When she used to climb on his lap and pretend to sign papers because she was the queen.

He remembered how she would put her hand in his. But this was no longer the case. She didn't take his hand anymore.

His spirited little girl, no longer.

She didn't come to him these days. She had her own ideas about how she should be conducting her life, and this crazy notion about his ward. At thirteen, she behaved like she knew everything.

Had he been like that when he was her age? Had his beloved Snow been like that when she was barely out of her own childhood?

He just wanted to hold on to her and protect her for as long as he could, but this would fall to another man sooner rather than later.

"You can go to your room, Emma," he said, looking at her sadly. He felt his throat tighten.

As she stood to leave, he pulled her in his arms and hugged her fiercely. "Please do listen to your governess. She has nothing but your best interest at heart." She barely nodded her head at him in acknowledgement. He kissed her forehead and watched her leave.

If sons were their fathers' pride, then he knew for certain girls broke their fathers' hearts.

For all his strength and courage, whenever he was with Emma or thought of her, he turned into an emotional cripple.

Someday soon, he would be giving her away to another man. And she would leave this old king for her new life.

* * *

It was later when the governess made her way to her King's study. Like every night when he was home, she knocked and pushed the large oak door open. She found him sitting behind his desk staring into space.

"Everything all right, my Lord?" she asked.

"It's Emma," he replied.

"I just saw her to bed, she seemed fine. I'm assuming she has no clue how instrumental she is to peace in the realms."

David ran a hand over his face. "No, I haven't told her. I thought I'd leave her be for now. She'll find out soon enough."

The governess and the king looked at each other. Words were no longer needed between them. The governess had been part of David's household for as long as he remembered. In fact, he never really remembered how she came to work for him and take care of his daughter.

Nevertheless, she had been good to Emma. She had help raise her, tried to tame her. He was grateful to have her as a constant in their lives.

"Her heart will be broken," the governess said.

"Well, Flora, she's going to get her heart broken either way," he leaned over his desk, pushing a quill around. "This whole thing with James will break her heart. He thinks of her as one of his sisters. And once she finds out he is to be married…"

"I don't understand where she got this idea. Once day he was her friend, the next she wanted to marry him and have children."

"I am well aware, my Lady," David replied. "He has been part of her life for a decade. He's had as much a hand in shaping who she is as we have."

David had known James his whole life. His father had been a friend. He took the boy in after the father had suddenly died. James had grown into a good man but he was awfully boring. Even David felt like he could fall asleep after an hour conversation with him. Not to mention that he was not someone who responded to pressure very well.

But Emma had decided that she was in love with him, whatever that meant for a thirteen year old. "can you imagine if Emma ever married James?"

"He'd probably end up wanting to live the castles catacombs instead," Flora ventured.

"And we both know how terrified he is of going there," David laughed. "Poor lad! Scared of his own shadow!" David and Flora couldn't help themselves. They both felt bad having a laugh at the man's expense.

"What did you think of the young prince?" Flora changed the topic of conversation.

"He's a good lad. Charming, sharp as a sword. He cares deeply about the realm and wants to see peace. I don't think he's overly enthusiastic about the marriage, but he understands that he has a duty. There was something about him that reminded me a lot of Emma," he said more to himself. "He has strength and courage in spades for someone his age."

He had spent a few hours with Killian and found him to be unlike his father. More than that, when he looked into his eyes, he saw a light buried deep down, the same light that would flicker in Emma's eyes.

"My apologies for overstepping my lord, but King William is utterly mad," Flora said. "If we are to believe the stories we hear, the man is rotten."

David sighed. "The stories are true, most of them at least. He had tortured and maimed and killed without remorse. But trust me when I tell you that the apple fell miles away from that tree. The son is even tempered and smart." David leaned into his chair and stretched out. "He will treat Emma well, that much I know."

With that, the conversation was dismissed. Flora got up and left. On her way to Emma's room, she smiled.

So her King had seen it too.

The light.

She had seen the aura of his soul the moment she had laid eyes on him and knew fate was once again at work. She knew he would come around.

He always came around. It was in his nature and his nature had not changed and neither had his heart.

She stepped into Emma's bedroom and looked at her as she slept. She loved that child with everything.

"Open your heart to him, Child," she whispered close to Emma's ear. "Let him in."

This was likely in vein, she thought as she kissed her hair softly. As much as Killian's nature had stayed the same, so had Emma's.

Emma, her beautiful and hard headed mule.

* * *

_The man had a golden face and reptilian eyes and he terrified her.__He was standing on the deck of a ship that she seemed to recognize but couldn't quite place._

_He advanced threateningly towards a dark haired man and grabbed his face, forcing him to look into his horrible eyes.__ "__Well Dearie, it seems you have come further than before this time."_

_"__If you're here to kill me," the man replied, "then get on with it, Crocodile!"__He was defiant, brave, maybe even stupid, Emma thought.__The crocodile did not look like someone who was defied much._

_"__No, Dearie.__I will kill you when I am good and ready."_

_The crocodile squeezed harder as he looked deeper in the man's eyes.__ "__Oh Dearie, so you actually love her?__Tsk, tsk.__Don't you know, love is weakness?"_

_The man managed to free himself and unsheathed his cutlass.__ "__You can't hope to kill me, I am immortal, but I can do this," the Crocodile laughed._

_It was quick and violent.__The man screamed as he fell to his knees and he clutched his left arm as the Crocodile disappeared in whirl of smoke._

_She saw his eyes this time.__They were blue._

Emma woke up with a start, drenched in sweat. This recurring nightmare she had been having that she had been trying to piece together.

She wondered who this man was and if he was real.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. Her eyes were red and puffy from not having slept enough. She had mostly bad days for some time now. But at the age of seventeen, she was no longer a child and she needed to act accordingly.

In public at least.

A letter had arrived a week ago announcing the visit of the prince she had been so unceremoniously handed over to.

_Emma stepped into her father's study and sat down in front of him.__She could tell there was something weighing on him._

_"__Emma," he started, "I have some news for you regarding your future."_

_She felt butterflies in her stomach.__Had James come to his senses and broken off his engagement to Caroline?__Had he asked for her hand in marriage?_

_She remembered when he had broken the news to her.__She had been heartbroken, shattered.__She didn't feel like she had recovered from his betrayal. __It had been a while since she had seen him and she missed him tremendously._

_She smiled at her father encouragingly.__ "__What of my future, Father?"_

_"__Well…as the heir to our realm, you have to get married and so when we travelled for the peace negotiations, one of the conditions was that you marry the prince from the Maritime Kingdom.__His name is Killian."_

_Emma felt her head spin.__Her breathing became shallow.__The boy on the docks?__The one in the naval uniform?__She didn't even like him, let alone love him.__ "__Please tell me you declined, Father."_

_He wasn't looking at her, his eyes avoided her face.__ "__Daddy, please!__Please don't do this to me!__If you ever loved me," she took his hand in hers and pressed it against her cheek.__Her tears flowed freely._

_"__Emma," David wiped her tears with his thumbs, "he is good, I promise you.__He'll do right by you."_

_"__But I don't love him," she repeated dumbly.__ "__I don't love him."_

_"__Give him a chance."_

_Her anger flared and she stood abruptly.__ "__Like you gave that princess you were supposed to marry a chance?__Why should I pay for your mistakes?"_

_David flinched at her words.__They had been harsh but true.__ "__You are going to marry him and that's final."__She tried to leave but he caught her by the wrist.__ "__I have met him, I have spoken to him, I have corresponded with him while he was at sea.__He is smart and caring…"_

_"__And you got that from five minutes of conversation and a bunch of letters, that he is smart and caring?" _

_He looked at her, and shook his head.__ "__No, I have met him more than once.__I've gotten to know him.__Please trust that in this instance, I know what's best."_

_Emma took this as her cue to take her leave.__She walked out then ran the length of the hallway to her chamber and managed to slam the heavy door behind her._

_Several minutes later, her governess came in and sat beside her on the bed.__ "__Look at me, Emma," she started._

_Emma turned around.__ "__You're breaking my heart, Child.__Dry your tears."_

_"__I don't love him, Governess.__It's James I want."__James who was engaged to be married.__James who had completely and utterly betrayed her love for him.__She felt heartbroken all over again.__Would this pain ever go away?_

_"__You are fifteen.__What you want today might not be what you will want tomorrow and certainly not what you will want ten years from now."__She sighed.__ "__Trust that your father knows what he's doing."_

_"__I will never be happy again," Emma replied as she looked out the window._

_"__I know the prince had wished to meet you and spend sometime with you before you married, but he has been spending a lot of time travelling aboard that ship we saw.__He is Lieutenant now and on his own merit, your Lord father says."_

_Emma rolled her eyes.__Lieutenant in the Navy…was she supposed to be impressed with that?__She looked out of the window, at the birds that flew past.__What she wouldn't give for everyone to just leave her be._

"This dress will have to do," Emma sighed as she smoothed the front. It was grey inlayed with black lace, the sleeves were short. It was as simple as a dress got for her. She stared at her figure for a moment. The corset had been tied so tight on her; she figured she would be able to touch her breasts with her chin if she tried. She felt so uncomfortable.

Just then, she heard noise in the courtyard. She peaked out of the window and saw him. Her father and some servants greeted him. It seemed he had made the journey to the Enchanted Forest alone.

There seemed to be an easy rapport between he and her father she thought. Suddenly, he was looking at her from where he stood outside. He didn't smile or bow. He just stared at her, like he was sizing her up from afar. She retreated back into her bedroom where she knew she would be safe from his prying eyes.

"My Lady, he is here," she could hear the excitement in her governess' voice. "Your father and he will be in the sitting room."

Emma looked at her, unsure, her eyes pleading. Flora grabbed her hand in hers. "Why delay the inevitable, Princess?"

They both walked out of the bedroom, walked the length of the hallway and then down the stairs to where the sitting room was. It was by far Emma's favorite room in the castle. She had played there as a child, read her books, prepared her lessons. This was her territory. She stopped under the doorway. She could hear her father and the prince having an animated conversation and laughing, like they were old friends. She felt slightly irritated. It was as though they were teaming up against her.

She cleared her throat and walked in, followed by her governess. Both her father and the prince stood up.

"Killian, you remember my daughter Emma," David said without formality.

Killian stared at her for a moment before he smiled at her. His smile had seemed genuine. Emma pursed her lips and curtseyed to him. "My Prince," she greeted him. "Welcome to the Enchanted Forest and our home."

Killian bowed his head to her and took her hand in his and brought it to his lips. A true gentleman, Emma thought sarcastically. "Princess, it's a pleasure to meet you again." Her hand had remained in his as he spoke. "You look absolutely breathtaking," he complemented her.

He let go of her hand and David motioned towards the arm chairs. Emma sat down. She could feel her corset digging into her skin. She thought she might faint from not being able to breathe.

"How long will you be with us, my Lord? She asked without looking at Killian. She couldn't look at him. His eyes had borne into her, she thought he would find out everything about her. Her pain, sadness, inner turmoil or that she thought he was easy on the eyes. He was not the boy she had met that day on the docks.

"Three days at the most," he replied. "I can't linger for too long. We have a voyage to a new land in the plans."

* * *

The horse ride to David's castle had been shorter than he had anticipated. It was safe to say that he was a nervous wreck. All he had been thinking about for a week was this meeting. He had wanted to make Emma's acquaintance much sooner than this. It was four years since he had first met her, since they had been betrothed but his King had seen fit to keep him at sea for as long as possible. He was not sure why that was, didn't ask questions.

He had come upon his destination and into the courtyard where David had been sword fighting with a man who looked completely out of his element.

Killian had liked David on sight. Unlike his King, David was a very easy going man. He ruled the Enchanted Forest with determination and a gentle hand. He saw the difference between that and the Maritime Kingdom. King William inspired extreme fear.

He had spotted Emma at a window when he had dismounted his horse. She had been staring at him. He thought she probably felt as he did. Unsure, nervous and probably worried about how all of this would go down.

When she had stepped into the sitting room, his breath had caught in his chest. This was definitely not how he had remembered her. The duckling had grown into a swan. She was no longer the scrawny little thing. She had delicate features and curved in the right places.

But her eyes, whatever emotions were running beneath the surface, she did not seem to be able to keep them at bay. Her eyes were red as though she had cried. She looked sad and her hand shook slightly when he had taken it into his.

He felt bad for her, even sad. Neither of them had asked for this but here they were, pawns in a chess game.

He was determined to make the best of this situation. He would not martyr himself like she seemed to want to do with herself. He would not wallow. He just wanted to have something that seemed like a normal life and some happiness.

He would be content with just that.

"My Lady," he turned to Emma, "I was hoping you would do me the honor and go with me on a horseback ride tomorrow."

He saw her look at her father for a beat. "If it pleases you, my Lord," she replied. She looked at him and she seemed to make a tremendous effort to return his smile.

Wonderful! He thought. She was going to make this unnecessarily difficult, wasn't she?

* * *

Emma got changed for the night. She sat in front of her mirror and let her governess brush her hair.

"I laid out your clothes for tomorrow," she said.

Emma did not reply. The afternoon and dinner had been a blur, like she was having some kind of an out of body experience. Killian had brought this thing called '_chocolate'_ from a distant land. She had never had anything like it. It was heavenly.

He had spoken of mysterious lands like Agrabah and Atlantis, about the different architectures he had seen, the foods he had tasted and things he had learned.

She had envied him and his life. He was only twenty and he had crammed lifetimes of adventures, knowledge, experiences into it.

She had observed him during dinner. There was no denying he had become a handsome young man. His scruff gave his young face a more roguish look. He was all clad in black safe for the white shirt. His blue eyes were animated and he seemed to wear his heart on his sleeve. She found him attractive. And she knew she blushed whenever he looked at her or spoke to her.

"What did you think of your guest?" the governess inquired. "He's very handsome."

Emma shrugged. She knew that whatever she was going to say to her, word would go back to her father. "He's not my type," Emma replied.

Flora's face fell, Emma could see her reflection in the mirror. She felt triumphant. It was a victory for her, a small one, but a victory nonetheless.

"If this is about James, again, you need to give it up," Flora replied.

"This has nothing to do with James," Emma replied hotly. "And you can go."

She knew she had hurt the woman with her tone. She took the brush from her and folded her arms over her chest as she stood. "I will love whoever I damn well please, Lady Governess."

"Princess," the governess became more formal as she curtseyed and took her leave.

Emma remained where she stood for a few more minutes. She blew out the candles and moved towards the bed when she saw a shadow outside.

Killian stood in the courtyard, hands in his pockets, leaning against the fence. His head was turned up towards the clear sky night. What was he doing?

Curiosity got the best of her. She put her robe on and grabbed the candle that was still lit and made her way to where he was. He was lying on the grass by the time she had gotten to him.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

He turned his head towards her, surprised to see her. "I'm looking at the constellations," he replied. "Would you like to join me, my Lady?"

"I don't know if it would be wise, Prince Killian."

"I am no prince, my Lady, I am just Killian."

"And I am no Lady, Killian…only Emma," she smiled as she sat on the grass beside him. "So what about these constellations?"

He smiled back at her. "Well this one, he pointed an outline is called Andromeda," he started. "And that one over there, we call it the Twins, but they call it Gemini in other worlds."

"And what about this one?" Emma asked.

He looked at her. She was lying down next to him, her head almost touching his.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma woke up and stretched in her bed. She didn't remember coming to her room or falling asleep. It seemed like she had spent the whole night talking about stars and constellations. She smiled and pushed the covers away from her when she heard the loud clanging of metal. What was going on out there?

They were sword fighting? Her father and Killian were both with their blades training. And it looked like her father was barely getting away with it. She could not believe they were doing this without her.

She washed her face and her mouth and grabbed the clothes Flora had laid out for her the previous night and got behind the screen. She changed quickly and pulled her hair up into a pony tail. She grabbed her sword and rushed out of the bedroom nearly knocking her governess.

"I'm sorry," she said."

"No harm done," the governess replied.

"No, I meant about last night. I'm sorry about last night," Emma looked at the woman.

"And I said, no harm done," Flora smiled at her. Emma moved towards her and hugged her taking the older woman by surprise. She could not remember the last time Emma had done that. "Where are you rushing off to without breakfast?"

"They're sword fighting without me," Emma said with outrage in her voice.

* * *

Killian looked towards Emma after he was done trying to describe the taste of coffee to find that she had finally fallen asleep. He sat up and stared at her. She smiled more when she slept than when she was awake, he thought. None of this had gone as he had expected. He certainly hadn't expected her to come to him tonight and lie down next to him or engage him in conversation given how quiet she had been during dinner. He hoped they would keep making headways before he had to regretfully take his leave from her.

He got on his knees and picked her up before he stood. Her body pressed closer to his. He could feel the warmth emanating from her. He looked down at her as he walked inside the castle. The smile that was etched on her face had turned into a frown.

He put her down on her bed and removed her slippers for her before he pulled the covers over her. He heard her sigh as she made herself more comfortable in her bed.

"James," he heard her whisper. "We need…" then she was silent again, the frown had turned into a grimace.

"James? What in the bloody hell?" Killian asked himself as he took one last look at her and left the room, closing the door behind him. She had looked far from peaceful, tormented even.

He went back into the courtyard and sat on a bench, leaning his back on the wall, his legs stretched in front of him. He scratched the back of his ear then crossed his arms on his chest and stared back at the skies above him. He sighed. This was a first for him. He never had to lift a finger to have a woman's full attention. And now it seemed like he had some competition.

He was nothing if not a determined and patient man. He would win Emma's heart away from this James, whoever he was.

* * *

Killian woke up from where he had sat the previous night feeling anything but rested. He went to the room that had been assigned to him to bathe and get dressed before he headed down to the kitchen. The castle was still quiet, but the kitchen was bustling.

"Good morning," he said as he walked in. The smell of warm bread was enticing.

"My Lord," Flora jumped when she saw him. "You should have asked someone to bring you breakfast." He could tell that she felt embarrassed.

"No, everyone has enough to do around here." He grabbed a slice of bread and knife from the large counter and spread butter on it, watched it melt. Just the way he liked it. "I'm glad I ran into you, my Lady," he looked at Flora.

"Is it about Emma?" she asked. She had seen them the previous night lying on the grass talking as they pointed to the skies. She had seen how her wild child had stolen looks when she thought he wasn't looking. It made her smile, she had seemed somewhat happy when she laid there next to him. It was as though she had forgotten all her objections and tantrums.

"I get the impression that there's something more going on with her aside from this notion of marriage of convenience," he replied as he took a bite of his bread and chewed slowly. "Is there something I should know?"

"Well, she's seventeen and thinks she knows and understands the ways of the world." Flora looked at him. "You shouldn't let anything she throws in your way deter you from..."

His eyes blazed and he smirked at her remark interrupting her. "I love a challenge." He knew exactly what the end of her sentence had been. He shouldn't let anything deter him from loving her.

"Good," she smiled at him with affection. "Because you my Prince have no idea what you're in for. When that girl decides to put up walls, she's quite unbeatable." She started walking away from him but stopped and looking at him, her eyes meeting his, reading him. He stared back at unsure. It's was as though she was trying to see deep inside of him.

He frowned and watched her as she exited the kitchen. "What a curious woman," he mumbled before he grabbed more bread and left the kitchen. He and David would be sparring this morning.

* * *

Emma stood in the courtyard a few feet away her father and Killian and watched them exchange blows with their blades.

"Is that the best you can do, Killian?" David asked with a smile.

"Just matching your pace, my Lord, age and all," Killian smirked.

"You wound me!" David laughed before he spoke to Emma. "Want to show him what you can do?"

Emma's cheeks burned. "I'd be happy to," she replied lifting her sword to her shoulder and walking towards both of them.

Killian picked up the canteen of water from the ground and drank before he tossed it to David. "Isn't that sword a bit heavy for you, Love?" he asked with a sarcastic smile.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Let's see you come up with something clever after I've laid you flat on your back."

"You can lay me flat on my back any time, but only if you're lying on top," he whispered in her ear. "Let's see what you've got, my Lady," he said loudly as he moved away from her.

Emma blushed violently at the innuendo. No one had ever said anything of the sort to her, no one would have ever dared. "This shade suits you," he smirked at her. "Really, red is your color, Emma."

She glared at him. "Care to wager on this duel?" she asked as she raised her sword and landed the first blow that he blocked with ease.

"How about you tell me what you want, Princess," he replied as he dodge another one of her attacks.

"I want you to take me sailing on your ship," she replied. "And you?"

He crossed his cutlass to her sword, blade on blade; her face so close to his he could feel her warm breath. She stared back at him defiantly. "A kiss," he whispered brushing his nose softly against hers.

"Good form, my Lady," he said as he grabbed her leg. It was all she could do to keep her balance. With a pull, she found herself airborne. "Not good enough." She fell to the ground hard. "Guess you owe me," he hovered over her and winked.

"That was cheating and I'm not finished," she replied. Her feet came together and she pushed into his chest as hard as she could. He stumbled and lost his balance. "That wasn't very Lady like, Love," he said as he got back to his feet.

"I told you last night, Killian. I am no Lady," she replied as she bowed her head to him with as much sarcasm as she could muster. "And you owe me, my Lord."

"From where I'm standing or I should say sitting," he said looking at her, "You're not the only who won today." He picked up the blades and handed her hers back. "I'd like to get cleaned up and changed before we head out for our ride." He winked at her and walked away.

"I know you threw the fight," she said.

He stopped and looked at her. "If you think I threw the fight, then doesn't that mean you owe me as well?" he asked.

Her breath caught and her legs shook.

"I'll collect at a time of my choosing, Emma."

He left her standing there. She thought she was going to dissolve into a puddle of nothing. She tried to collect herself. She felt safe in the confines of the courtyard and the castle. The horse ride scared her to death. There weren't many instances where she was speechless, but around him, she never found the words or the clever replies.

* * *

David stood in his study and looked out the window at his daughter in a duel with the man she was to marry in less than a year. They both seemed determined to one up the other. Emma seemed to be more with Killian than he had expected her to be.

"How did it go?" Flora inquired.

David smiled. "It looks like she's letting her guard down a little. But you know how she is. We can never be sure of anything with her."

No, that was true enough. Emma was single-minded when she wanted to be, frustrating even. "And him?"

"He is easy going. He seems to take things in stride. I heard they were looking at constellations last night?"

"Yes, they were," Flora replied. "It was very sweet, really." She smiled. "Emma, she looked at ease, even happy, perhaps, my King, like she didn't have a care in the world."

She didn't look like she had a care in the world when she was outside just now either, he thought. He wanted to think that maybe she had started to come around to the idea that there was worst faith than marrying Killian and things would not be as bad as she had made them out to be in her mind.

"They are so much alike," David summarized.

"Two sides of the same coin," Flora whispered as she took her leave.


	6. Chapter 6

They had been on their horses for more than half an hour. Killian decided that he would never make this suggestion again.

"So, where is it that we're going now?" Emma asked.

He shrugged. "You'll see when we get there," he replied for what seemed to be the millionth time. He hated travelling like that on horseback and she made it even more painful. What he wouldn't give to be standing on the deck of his ship.

"And how long before we get there?"

"You're maddening," he replied. "I feel like I'm dealing with a ten year old."

"Have you ever dealt with a ten year old?"

"No, you'd be the first one." He looked at her. "Don't look so insulted, Love," he said. "I know what you're doing."

She kept her eyes on the trail. "And what is it that I'm doing exactly?"

"Testing my patience."

The horses came to a stop. In front of them was a cliff. "This is interesting," Emma said unsure as to why he had taken her all the way here. "I'm not against climbing, but this looks awfully dangerous." The rock was too smooth to have anything to grab on. They would never make it high enough and they would likely fall and break their necks.

"We're not climbing," he replied as he dismounted and pointed towards a narrow opening. "We're going through that to get to the other side."

"I don't know," she hesitated. They would be completely cut from everything.

He felt exasperated by her. "Try something new, Darling. It's called trust."

Trust, really? She barely knew him! She dismounted her horse and started following him. "Fine! Just wait up, will you?"

He heard the annoyance in her voice but said nothing. She was exhausting and frustrating and this dance they had been doing around each other, he didn't even know what name to give it. And this James character.

He hadn't forgotten about that.

It nagged him more than he cared to admit. Whatever feelings she had for that man, did he reciprocate them? Lady Flora had been mum when he had asked her if there was something he should know about Emma. And he was nothing if not perceptive. He had decided not to push the issue, but it bothered him nonetheless.

They were suddenly on the other side of the cliff. "We're here," he said as he let go of the horse and looked at Emma as she took in the scenery.

"I lived in the Enchanted Forest my whole life and didn't even know something like this even existed," she said. "This is beautiful."

She stood in a clearing. There was a waterfall and a small cascade and a beautiful river with water so clear she could see her face reflect off the surface. She could feel the mist from the waterfall on her face. The trees were tall and flowers grew every which way she looked. It like a peaceful oasis.

"Buttercups," she exclaimed with a smile. "They're my favorite." There were daisies, wild roses, snow bells and lilies.

She looked at him. He was sitting on the grass, his back leaned on a willow. "How did you find this place?"

"We were sailing along the coast one night when the moon was full. I just happened to see the waterfall through my spyglass," he replied. "I mapped it out and looked for it before I arrived to your castle."

"I think I'll build a small cabin here," he mentioned to her. "Some sort of refuge from the world's chaos."

"It sounds nice," she replied. It sounded heavenly, like something out of a dream she might have had a long time ago.

He got up and went to his horse. He opened the saddle bag and rummaged through it for a second. He walked up to her and took her hand in his. She looked at him and followed him wordlessly as they went around the river and into the tall grass before he stopped. The terrain slopped down a little and she could see the expanse of the ocean further away. It was so blue and shimmering under the sun. He let go of her hand. His face seemed a little more serious and she looked at him under her eye lashes. He tugged at his spyglass before he brought it to his eye and started scanning the horizon. A memory of something from long ago came to her.

"Have you ever heard of someone named _Crocodile_?" she asked.

"Can't say I have." He smiled before he handed her the spyglass. "Why you ask?"

"No reason in particular." Then his hand was on her shoulder and she felt goose bumps form on her body, his breath was warm on her neck. It made her shiver. "Right there," he directed her, his free hand pointing at something. "Do you see her?" He seemed oblivious to the reaction his touch had on her and she was glad for it.

She managed to keep her composure. "The ship?" her voice shook slightly.

"Yes, the one you will be sailing sometime soon," he replied. "She will be in port tomorrow."

"It's the _Jewel of the Realm_, isn't it?"

He nodded as he looked through his spyglass again.

"I don't want to leave the Enchanted Forest," she suddenly said.

He knew instantly that this was not about the short trip he was planning for them after they got married, but more about leaving everything behind. "I have no intention of uprooting you or tearing you away from your home or your father," he said softly. "You'll never have to worry about that. We'll stay here as long as you want to."

"What about the Maritime Kingdom?"

"I have no particular attachment to it. My home was always the _Jewel_. As long as she's near, I'll be fine."

"What is it about that ship, anyway?"

"I spent practically my whole life there," he said. He suddenly seemed far away, lost in his memories. She handed the spyglass back to him. "How come?"

They walked back to the clearing and sat against the willow tree. Killian stretched his legs in front of him and stared at the waterfall. "My father decided that I should sail," he replied. "I had no one on land after my mother died. The crew of _Jewel_ has been my family for as long as I can remember."

"How did your mother die?" she asked him. "My mother died right after I was born, so I don't even remember her. We have portraits of her, but it's not the same thing."

"My mother died during the dark plague."

"What's the dark plague?" Whatever it had been, it sounded terrible, Emma thought and she felt sorry for him. There was a shadow on his face, a sadness that she understood all too well and could relate to.

"The dark plague was created by dark magic. Some say that the Dark One brought it down on the realms."

She had heard vague mentions of the Dark One before. "Why would he do something like that?" she asked. This sounded terrible and wrong. And so sad.

"Because he's a miserable demon and a poor excuse for a man," Killian replied. "He's an evil Imp and I hope the rumors of his demise are true." He was silent. He did not remember much from the time he was five, but his mother's death had been seared into his memory. He wasn't sure how he had survived living in a plagued home. He remembered his mother's suffering and agony as she was dying.

Her brilliant blue eyes had looked empty. And they were sad when she looked at him. The hand that had held his was skeletal as she wasted away slowly from her disease. Then she had died and he had been left alone inside the home. No one dared come in. People were scared, had barely survived what had been inflicted upon them. It was his father who had come for him after he had come back from his voyage.

His mother's body had been removed from the home and burned alongside everyone who had died.

These days, when he tried to remember his mother's face, her smile or hear her laughter, all he got was her contorted face as she died slowly, painfully.

"I miss her," he said at last.

"I know," Emma replied. Shared experiences, though his sounded terrible and agonizing. Watching someone you love die like that and carrying it around sounded heartbreaking to her. She wasn't even sure how he did it.

His hand went into his pocket and he retrieved something from it. "This is the only thing I have of my mother's. My father gave it to her when they were betrothed. I wanted you to have it."

A ring? His mother's ring? It was beautiful and simple. She felt panic rise inside of her.

"You don't have to wear this one, if you don't want to. I can get you another one," he said staring at her face.

"Did your parents love each other?" she asked him.

"Very much so. My father always said that my mother was his one and only. He wore the ring on a chain around his neck after she died, so that he could keep her close to his heart."

This was too much, Emma thought. "Have you ever been in love?"

Well that was an interesting turn of event, he thought. Killian stared at her more intensely and put the ring back in his pocket. "I've sown my oats, it's a rite of passage when you're on a ship" he said, "I've had my share of women but I never allowed myself to fall in love."

"Why not?"

"Because I knew I'd have to marry you and I didn't want to complicate matters for myself or you by having someone else in my heart."

His reply was sincere. "Love can be a very messy, nasty affair if we're not careful."

"Why did you let me win our duel this morning?"

"You and I yearn for the same thing," he said.

"And what's that?"

"Freedom. We both want freedom and there is no greater freedom for me at least than being on my ship in the middle of the ocean. I think you deserve to feel that even if it's just for a hours or a few days."

She didn't say anything, but was touched by his gesture. Sitting here, talking to him so openly, she could see why her father liked him.

"When I was growing up, I wanted to become a pirate," he chuckled. "I wanted to change the name of the _Jewel_ to the _Jolly Roger_ and leave everything behind."

She smiled at him. When he stood in the tall grass all clad in black with his spyglass, she thought he looked like a pirate. "What's stopping you? I mean not from becoming a pirate, but from leaving everything behind?"

"Duty."

So, she thought, she was his duty after all. Over the last two days, as she was slowly getting to know him, she thought she could allow herself to think of him as something more, even love him. He had offered her his mother's ring out of duty? Didn't allow himself to fall in love with someone out of duty? "I don't think we should get married," Emma whispered at last.

And there it was, he thought. It didn't take her as long to come out with it as he thought it would. " And why is that?"

"Because I love another. He is getting married soon but I think he'll change his mind."

He looked at her bewildered and shook his head. "You love someone who doesn't love you back or is a coward and will not fight for you?" He had spoken those words with so much honesty that she felt stung by them, by him.

"He is not a coward, he's just shy," she replied hotly. "You don't know him."

"I know I would fight for you if you so much gave me the indication that you loved me."

"I don't have to justify myself to you," she felt angry. He didn't know James and knew next to nothing about her.

"I think your statement is wrong," Killian stood up. "We are to be married, so technically something like you wanting some poor chap to dump his betrothed for you needs justification. Will you cry at his wedding when you see his wife to be walking down the aisle and wish it were you? Will you cry when he looks at her and tells her he loves her or when he announces they are expecting their first child?"

"You are being intentionally cruel," she yelled at him.

"No, I'm a realist. When you love someone, you fight for them or you deserve what you get."

"I'll fight for him!"

"From where I'm standing, it seems that you've done all the fighting. Sorry to break it to you, Darling, but he doesn't love you or at least not nearly enough."

He felt angry. This afternoon was turning into something of a nightmare. He glared at her.

"You don't know that," she glared back at him. "Besides, you said you've never been in love."

"No, because I never wanted you to feel cheated."

"You've sown your oats, remember? Even though you were supposed to marry me!" Now she was furious. "How dare you judge me?"

"Who said, I was judging? I'm not some monk, I never pretended to be anything but who I am."

"James is good, and sweet…"

"And you want to be with him so that you can pretend to be someone you're not. I got that, loud and clear, my Lady."

She looked at him. He was mere inches away from her. He grabbed her arm before she could make a break for it and pulled her into his body, hard.

"I'm collecting what you owe me," he said. His lips crashed down to hers without further warning. He held her delicate wrists down with his hands.

Emma gasped. His lips had been soft and hard all at once and she thought she was going to scream when his tongue slipped in her mouth. She felt weak and if he hadn't been holding on to her wrists, she would have been able to run her fingers in his hair or tug at the collar of his shirt or just hold on to something before she fell to the ground. Her body was betraying her. There was no way she could not make noises like that.

More than anything, this felt like something she had done with him, before. She felt bewildered, scared that this man, infuriating as he was stirred something in her. She didn't want to understand it.

No, she was having an out of body experience.

That's what it was!

It had to be. She was sleeping, dreaming.

No, she wasn't dreaming because surely, she wouldn't be dreaming of _him_.

His kiss became softer and he let go of her wrists and pulled away from her. He stared at her for a moment, his eyes locked on hers, holding her gaze.

"How dare you?" she asked with a shaking voice. "I am a princess!" she said indignantly as he ran his tongue across his teeth.

What? Why in the world was he doing that? No, she knew exactly what he was doing. He had heard her moan and felt her body lean into his.

She felt feverish when he held her.

He ran a hand in his hair. "As I recall, I won our duel this morning. You were just paying your debt to me. It's only fair."

She shoved him as hard as she could. "Don't ever do that again!"

"Actions speak louder than words, Princess. Besides, I thought you should know what it feels like to be kissed by a hot blooded man. Someone who might actually want you." He winked at her.

She wanted to slap him hard. She wanted to draw blood, and then kiss him. She wanted to make him feel as weak as she was feeling.

That would show him to not mess with her or her emotions like that. She was feeling completely out of control.

She had to get out of there. She needed to go back to her safe place. The castle, her father, Flora…and James.

She took her horse's bridle and led it towards the narrow path. She had to leave. She didn't think she could be responsible for her actions if she stayed and he kept looking at her the way he was. Like she was the only thing in the world he wanted.

She would lose all her inhibition.

And he would be happier for it. And she would not give him that satisfaction.

She heard him behind her. He was her first kiss ever. And it was nothing like what she had imagined or anticipated.

Damn him!

They got on their horses and travelled silently for a while. She could see him smirking out of the corner of her eye.

"I hate you," she said, furious.

"And here I thought we were getting along," he replied.

She wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. Then she saw him. "James!" she yelled with excitement as the horses made it to the castle courtyard. She got off her horse. Well that did it, she thought. The smirk on Killian's face had vanished.

And that made her happy. She didn't wait for him. She ran to James and hugged him.

* * *

Killian stared at James and Emma for a beat before he dismounted. Poor chap indeed, he mused. This man looked out of place and so uncomfortable. He looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there. And so he was right and felt vindicated.

Emma was sure to get her heart broken because she was so utterly and completely stubborn about what she felt was her truth. He felt bad.

He advanced to where they were standing with David. David looked at Killian apologetically.

Killian shrugged. "James, this is Killian, my future son-in-law," David said.

The two men shook hands. "Captain Jones," James smiled at him. Your reputation precedes you."

"Captain?" Emma asked. "You never told me you were the Captain of the _Jewel of the Realm_."

"You never asked, my Lady." He looked somewhat upset.

He was being formal with her again as she looked at him slightly hurt. "If you'll excuse me, I need to make arrangements for tomorrow."

He got to his room and kicked his boots off before he lay on the bed. Far from him the idea to break up their little reunion. He pulled his mother's ring from his pocket and looked at it before he brought it down to his lips. He would get Emma another one. He didn't feel she could have this one.

Not now at least.

He closed his eyes for a moment. That kiss, he knew she felt something.

Mixed signals gave him migraines. And Emma was in category all on her own when it came to that.

"She's deluded," he mumbled. "Let her learn the hard way."

He would be at sea soon enough. He wouldn't have to deal with that fall out or the blame.

He would see her only on their wedding day after he took his leave tomorrow. Then they would spend sometime together during their honeymoon.

After that he'd have to travel to a land no one has ever set foot in to retrieve a medicinal plant on his King's orders.


	7. Chapter 7

**First off, thank you for the reviews and the follows :)**

**Regarding Fate vs Faith, Faenya, that is absolutely my bad. My fingers ran away from my brain, something that happens to me more often than I care to admit! But it's supposed to be Fate as in destiny.**

**Hope you guys are enjoying the story. Really. Without further ado, chapter 7.**

* * *

Killian pulled Emma's chair at the dinner table and waited until she was seated before he went around and sat in front of his plate. He stared at the meat, roasted potatoes and string beans for a moment before he picked up his fork and started picking at it.

If he had been starving when they were heading back towards the castle, it was no longer the case. He picked up his glass and swirled his wine around before he put it back down without drinking.

"Is everything all right, Killian?" David asked. "Are you not hungry? I can ask the cook to make you something else."

Killian shook his head. "No, no. That's not necessary. I was just thinking about the voyage tomorrow. I always feel anxious and excited before I have to set sail," he lied.

"And where will you be sailing to, Captain Jones?" James asked with a smile.

Killian considered him for a moment. The reason for his lack of appetite sat right next to Emma and she kept throwing these looks at him. "Wonderland. I'm leaving for Wonderland. I am to acquire a bronze canon."

"Doesn't that mean you'll need to go through a portal?"

"Aye, Wonderland is another world." Killian replied. "But going through portals has become somewhat of a habit now."

"This sounds like tremendous fun!" James quipped. Killian assessed him, feeling slightly puzzled.

"I can assure you Wonderland is anything but that. The Queen of Hearts enjoys taking people's heads off. It's like a hobby to her."

"Oh! That doesn't sound like it would be a very pleasant experience," James said looking serious.

What the bloody Hell? What was it with this man? "No, I don't believe being decapitated would pass for a very pleasant experience. I think my head looks mighty fine on my shoulders too. I try to steer clear of her and if I'm invited for tea, I usually nod and agree with everything she says. Better safe than sorry!"

James nodded enthusiastically. "I saw your ship earlier as they were docking it in the harbor. A very beautiful ship indeed. It looks like something that's right out of the stories."

"She is one of a kind and everything a man could ever need." He planted his fork in a piece of meat and brought it to his mouth as he looked at Emma. He chewed slowly and chased the bite down with a gulp of wine.

"You speak of _her_ as though she's a woman," Emma finally spoke, her voice filled with contempt. Agrabah, Atlantis, the World Without Magic, Avalon and now Wonderland? Really? What's next? Venus?

She felt so annoyed. James' attention had been on Killian the moment they had sat for dinner. She chanced a look at her father.

What is this? Were those two under some kind of enchantment?

"Because she is," he threw a piece of bread in his mouth. "She's like a _lover_." He could see her cheeks burn. They went from pink to shade of red, as though she had been slapped.

He knew exactly what buttons to push and what made her uncomfortable. "So, James," he turned to the man. "What is it that you do?"

"I teach," he replied.

"Well that sounds fascinating! A noble profession indeed," Killian said seriously as he cut his meat. His appetite was suddenly back and he felt ravenous.

And he hadn't missed the murderous look Emma threw him. He was enjoying himself so much! "I always make it a point to bring books back from the realms and worlds I visit."

"So you can read then?" Emma shot at him.

"Why, yes! I also know my multiplying table," he replied with a fake smile plastered on his face. "We need all sorts of knowledge to you know… be able to navigate a ship and all."

"I don't call jumping through portals navigating." She felt sour. She wanted to reach over the table and stab him with her fork.

"Well you've never gone through a portal, so you wouldn't know, now, would you, your Highness? And pray tell my Lady, what is it that you think I do on my ship all day exactly? Work on my tan?"

She crossed her arms over her breasts. "I'm sure a halfwit could handle whatever it is you do." When he looked at into her eyes, all he could see was fire. Her jaw was set, he thought it looked painful.

A halfwit? Really? He bit the inside of his cheek. We'll see about that!

"And I hear you are betrothed to a lovely lady? Congratulations, Mate." He turned to James changing the topic of conversation.

That one should put Emma on mute for the rest of this torturous dinner.

"Yes, Caroline. She also teaches. She is such a fantastic, wonderful woman," James said, his face bright. Killian knew at once he was looking at a man in love.

He chanced a look at Emma. Her shoulders were slumped and he thought she might cry. How was it that she was unable to see what he was seeing?

"I wish you a lifetime of happiness," he raised his glass of wine to him, David and Emma followed suit. He could see her hand shaking as she wet her lips on the rim of her glass, making a supreme effort to smile, but he could tell this was an ordeal for her.

"If you'll excuse me," he stood from his chair, "I have some work to do in preparation for tomorrow," he nodded his head at both David and James. Then he looked at Emma. "You know calculating distances and mapping charts, the sort of thing halfwits are good at. I'll probably need my fingers and toes to count 'til twenty," he winked at her and she looked away.

* * *

Emma felt completely and utterly miserable as she sat in her bed chamber. She promised herself that she would remember Killian's behavior. She felt humiliated by him and angry at James.

James had paid her no mind. It was as though she wasn't sitting there. He had seemed oh so taken with Captain Jones, the adventurer, the man who took his ship through portals and collected books from every place he had ever voyaged to.

"Are you all right, Child?" Flora asked Emma.

"I'm fine," Emma replied. "Nothing to concern yourself with."

"I heard that dinner was a little eventful."

"Yes, Captain Fabulous can't keep his damned mouth shut. He embarrassed me." She was angrier than she had initially thought. The words had just tumbled out of her mouth. She was on the verge of tears. "I'll be happy when he's gone."

"You two seemed to get along."

Emma didn't reply. "I heard he took you somewhere beautiful today." She let Flora rattle on about the things she had heard. She hated castle gossip.

In truth, Emma had enjoyed everything about her day up until she told Killian she loved another. She had enjoyed spending time with him, learning a little bit about his past, seeing the similarities between them.

"I don't want to talk about him or any of this," Emma finally said as she climbed on her bed. Flora blew out all the candles but the one that sat on the night stand. She sighed.

"Goodnight, Child."

"Goodnight, my Lady," Emma replied.

She stared at the ceiling for a while. She tossed and turned.

She felt exhausted from the day she had, but sleep was not coming. She found herself resigned the future she had planned would never happen now. Things had been made all too clear to her at the dinner table, thanks to Killian's obnoxiousness. Maybe he was right.

She got out of bed and donned her robe. She picked up her candle and left her bedroom on her way to the kitchen.

The castle was now quiet and she was surprised to see light coming from Killian's chamber. His door was ajar, so she pushed it slightly and peaked in.

He was sitting at the desk, legs crossed on the chair, a book open where his ankles met. He held a pencil between his teeth a compass in his hand.

And he didn't wear a shirt. She could see the muscles in his back moving as he worked his compass on parchment.

He put the compass down on the desk and stretched out. Her eyes racked over his form. She could see the hair on his chest, the muscles working in tandem as he pulled his arms over his head and ran one hand in his hair. She remembered she had wanted to do that when he had kissed her earlier. She swallowed hard.

"What do you want?" she jumped where she stood, completely startled. She felt ashamed, like she had been caught doing something terrible.

"Me not saying anything to you doesn't mean I don't know you're here," he finally looked at her. "You can come in if you'd like."

She stepped in and put his book down on the desk and stood, moving lazily towards the bed. He picked up his shirt and slipped it nonchalantly over his head. She watched as the fabric covered his chest, then his abs and finally rested against his hips.

"Don't look so disappointed, Love," his lip twitched upward to see her so embarrassed. "You'll get to see me half-naked or completely naked soon enough."

She had seen shirtless men before, why was she just standing there with her mouth gaping open? Clearly, she was _the_ idiot.

"I think I owe you an apology. I don't do this very often, so here it is. I'm sorry for bringing up your boyfriend's upcoming nuptials. I know you were hurt," he finally said.

"What kind of half-assed apology is that? You apologize and call James my boyfriend in the same breath? Were you dropped on your head as a baby?" She knew she had crossed the line at once when she saw the look in his eyes.

Pain.

But he seemed to recover quickly and he gave her an insolent look just when she thought she should apologize for her words. Forget that!

"What brings you by anyway?" he looked at her as she made her way to the desk and looked at the book and maps. "This looks rather…complicated," she said as she flipped the pages.

"It's not when you know what you're doing."

She picked up the bowl of grapes and put one in her mouth.

She rolled it in her mouth with her tongue slowly. "I was going to the kitchen when I saw the light, thought I'd see what you were doing." She could see him observing her as she moved her tongue around the grape. She saw his Adam's apple move.

Two can play that game.

Killian stared at her. With her long blond hair cascading over her shoulders, the gauzy nightgown, he could see the outline of a breast, her belly button and the curve of her hip where the robe parted.

She reminded him of a Celestial Nymph. His breath caught. There were times when he felt he had been there with her. More often than not, when he was around her, he felt like he was having these out of body experiences, some sort of déjà vu.

He picked up his flask of rum and took a swig. "Trade you," he said. He took away the bowl of grapes and handed her the flask.

* * *

_Killian felt like a nervous wreck.__Being summoned by King William rarely made for a fun visit.__He knocked on the door and stepped inside the library.__ "__Sire?__You asked to see me?" Killian looked at the man's back and waited.__He hated being back in this Kingdom and wanted to be away at sea in the safety of the Jewel, far, far, far away from here and him._

_William turned around and stared at the boy, taking him in.__ "__Take a seat, I have news regarding your future."_

_That did not sound reassuring in the least but Killian did as he was bidden nonetheless._

_"__You are to be married to that shepherd turned prince, turned king's daughter, the Princess Emma __from the Enchanted Forest once she turns eighteen," he looked at Killian's face.__ "__King George was an idiot," he said more to himself. __ "__Do you have any objections to this, boy?"_

_One thing hadn't changed, Killian thought, William still had the self-awareness of a newborn.__ "__Why her?" he asked._

_The king laughed.__ "__Why for peace, my boy!__For peace! __Everyone wants peace," he grimaced and threw his arms up in the air in exasperation._

_"__And are you ready to stop warring, my Lord?"_

_"__What no one understands, Killian, is to have peace; you have to prepare for war.__I'll give them what they want.__Marry the girl, plant a child in her, take yourself one or several mistresses if you wish to do so, banish your bride once she has given you an heir."_

_Killian saw right through him.__Give the kingdom an heir and get rid of the princess so that the Enchanted Forest could be absorbed into the Maritime Kingdom.__He could see that look of madness flicker in his eye._

_"__Take it from me, marrying for love will bring you nothing," he said at last.__ "__Do as I said, give the kingdom an heir, then get rid of her."_

_Killian stared at the man for a minute and knew he was dismissed.__He wished he could just vanish into another realm and away from this kind of madness._

* * *

Emma took a sip from the flask Killian handed her and looked like she was going to gag. The liquid burned down her throat before it settled in her stomach. A warm sensation flooded her. She handed the container back to him. "This is really strong."

"Rum is an acquired taste."

"So you're leaving for Wonderland, then?"

He nodded. "Hope I don't get lost on my way there," he joked, a broad smile on his face.

"Make sure you keep your head," she smiled at him. "Does she really do that, the Queen of Hearts?"

"Yes, she does."

"And what about that canon? I thought we finally had peace."

"I'm bringing it, doesn't mean I'll deliver it to my King. He…" Killian stopped.

"He what?" she pressed him. She could tell there was something bothering him

"Nothing," he looked at her.

"I thought you should know I will marry you after all," she said flippantly.

"Last time I checked, this was neither your decision nor mine. But thank you for doing me this amazing favor!" He rolled his eyes at her. "The joy I feel right now, I think I might burst at the seams. What will I ever do with myself?"

Emma narrowed her eyes at him. "I wanted to stab you with my fork during dinner, I should've done it."

"I saw the look in your eyes. You're something of an open book."

"Oh am I?"

"I believe that's what I said. You should learn to listen, Emma, it might help you in the long run," he shrugged.

She didn't know how it had happened, but he had advanced towards her and she was now against the wall. His hand rested on it and his arm blocked her. She looked up at him, her heart was beating much quicker, she thought it might come out of her chest. It looked like there was a storm in his eyes and they were of the darkest blue she had ever seen. How did he do that?

"You know, Emma, if I kissed you right now, I don't think you'd ever want to leave."

"What makes you say that?"

"I can tell you want me," he replied stepping even closer to her, his face hovering over hers. He cupped her cheek with his other hand and traced her lower lip and jaw line with his thumb before he kissed the top of her head softly. It had been so light, so tender she wondered if she had imagined his action.

Without warning, he backed away.

She stared at him, not understanding why he had gone from her. He seemed to understand her silent questioning. "If I kiss you, I might lose all control," he scratched the back of his ear.

"Do you want me that much?" she asked him sincerely. Her voice shook with emotion.

"You're a very desirable woman, Emma."

He put a grape in his mouth and chewed on it, keeping his eyes on her. "Neither of us chose this, but I think we should make the best of it. We can be best of friends, we can be lovers. We might even fall in love with each other someday."

She nodded. "I think I'd like that."

"Good," he replied. "I'll do everything I can to make you happy. I will treat you with respect."

"I know," she replied. She knew he would care for her and treat her well.

But there was always something more, something that nagged her when it came to him. "I should go," she said at last. "You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow. You should get your rest."

She got on the tip of her toes and kissed his lips. He looked at her surprised at first, then smiled. "I don't think the Lady Flora would be too happy with either one of us."

"No, she wouldn't," she chuckled. "She worries about my virtue too much."

"Goodnight, Killian."

"Goodnight, Emma."

She smiled at him brightly and closed the door behind her and he stood there for a beat.

This day had been full of surprises.

He realized he could live for those smiles she seemed to dispense so rarely.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8._**

**_Please feel free to review. I really want to know if you guys are enjoying this. Comments are always welcome :)_**

* * *

_She panicked, did not know what to do.__She unsheathed the sword that was sitting against the wall.__ "__I will not let you…" she stopped and she stared at him as she held the sword to his chest.__Her hand shook violently and she tried to steady it. _

_She balked at the way he looked at her._

_Anger._

_Pain._

_Distrust._

_Disgust._

_All mixed in his eyes. _

_She looked away from him, ashamed._

_He shifted his precious cargo off to the side, securing it with his hook ever so delicately and glared at her.__With his free hand, he moved the blade to where his heart beat.__ "__You want to run me through?" he spat at her.__His blue eyes flashed with fury.__ "__I want to make sure you don't miss."_

_He pressed the tip of the blade hard enough to draw blood.__She winced and tried to move away from him.__ "__No, really, Emma.__You should go ahead and do it.__Trust me when I say this will not be the worst thing you do to me today."_

_His fury turned to pain. The change had been sudden.__ "__I wanted to give you everything.__I would have given you the world if you had asked me," he said at last.__His eyes were downcast.__He wouldn't look in her face, in her eyes._

_If he only looked into her eyes, he would know.__ "__It's not what you think,"__she pleaded, looking at the trickle of blood on his chest.__She wanted to wipe it away, take away the pain she had caused him.__She wanted to go in his arms and rest her head against him and tell him everything she had wanted to tell him._

_He shifted his cargo back against his chest, hanging on to it as though it was the only thing he had left in the world, as though it was his most precious possession.__ "__No, my Lady," his voice shook.__ "__It's exactly what I think."_

And just like that, the dream faded away. Emma woke up with a start, drenched in sweat, trying to piece the things she remembered together. She understood none of it, not the dream or the meaning and she had no idea what she had done wrong.

The look in his eyes had been terrible. She had felt pain looking at him.

And regret. She felt overwhelming regret.

And a great sense of loss.

These emotions would overtake her on occasion when she thought of her mother.

Feeling this towards someone else was a new thing to her.

She tossed in her bed and saw that the candle on her night stand still burned and the book she had been reading was open where she must have dropped it after she had fallen asleep.

She picked it up and put the dried out Forget-me-not flower to mark the page before she closed it. It was part of a bouquet that had been left for her.

Forget-me-nots, how appropriate! Her lip twitched into a small smile. She remembered how Flora had fussed about how beautiful those had been and how her betrothed seemed to put thought in everything he did.

And how he seemed to care a great deal about her.

Emma had rolled her eyes as the woman busied herself and babbled on. After all these years, she had become somewhat of a master at tuning her governess out.

Killian had left her with some of the books he had collected from his travels. The one she had been reading was on Atlantis.

He explained to her before he left for Wonderland that Atlantis once belonged in the World Without Magic but then got torn out into a different realm. "Everyone looked for it, they think it sunk in the sea after an earthquake," he shrugged.

"And how would an entire city get pulled from one world into another?"

"Very powerful magic, I assume. They wrote books and poetry about it," he said before handing her the book. "The city might be long gone from the World Without Magic, but she's not gone from people's minds and they still search for her."

"Gone but not forgotten," she whispered. "Just like people."

He nodded and had looked at her curiously while they sat in the library. He was about to take his leave, still clad in black, his hair wet from his bath. She thought he looked incredibly dashing, like he was himself out of a story.

Like some sort of hero.

Of course she would never tell him she found him good looking or handsome because she didn't feel his ego could take complements from her without being inflated a hundred times over.

He had handed her two more books, one called the Iliad and another called the Odyssey and had spoken to her of kings and Gods and a woman named Helen over whom a war had been fought.

He said to her that if she couldn't go an adventure, then she should be able to read about one and live it through all these people. She had smiled at him and thanked him. The library they had at the castle was an extensive one, but they had no books like the ones he had given her.

Emma sighed as she got dressed. Killian had been gone for more than a month now and there had been no news. There were nights when she worried that her dream of the Crocodile would come to pass but she always felt incredibly silly.

But her dreams had always been so vivid and Killian wore a hook for a hand in the one that had woken her. That felt unsettling.

_"__Off with his head," she heard in the recesses of her mind.__A memory clawed at her._

_Was this another dream she was remembering just now?_

_A tall dark haired woman clad in red and wearing a crown had yelled the terrible sentence.__Emma felt horrified when she saw Killian brought to his knees before the woman.__He didn't flinch or look worried at her words._

_But she was.__The Queen__was going to have him executed.__ "__Off with all their heads," she shrieked.__ "__Off with their heads, OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!"_

She saw them clear as day, like she had been standing in the throne room with them.

This was not helping how worried she had felt at times.

This could not be real. "If something terrible had happened to him," she summarized, "we surely would have word by now."

In her turmoil, Emma got the distinct impression that he was adept at surviving.

He had to.

She wasn't sure when she had started caring for him, but she did.

She cared enough at least. He wasn't some mere stranger after all she told herself countless times whenever she worried about him.

One of the crewmen had come the morning Killian was leaving. Victor, she remembered, the ship surgeon. He was dressed in his naval uniform while Killian ever the rebel had stuck to his leather. She had watched as they had embraced and joked around, Killian making fun of the surgeon and how uptight and too serious he was at times.

"I have to be serious for the both of us," the surgeon had quipped.

Killian had narrowed his eyes. "That's no way to speak of your Captain," he had replied using a commanding tone. Even though she felt chills, Emma could tell there was humor underneath it.

There was a carefree side to him, fun-loving and easy going she had enjoyed seeing that morning.

But it seemed like something reserved for those he trusted. Like Victor or her father.

Because no matter how nice, honest or cutting he had been with her during his stay, she knew he didn't completely trust her. Part of him was closed off to her, just like part of her had been to him.

And she couldn't really blame him for that.

Their ceasefire was a good thing, she thought, but she would be lying if she said she didn't on some level enjoy their back and forth barbs. She felt her blood rushing whenever they had an argument and they had had a lot of those in the few days he had spent about the Enchanted Forest.

At least he didn't seem afraid of her like others were. Emma had been allowed her tantrums and fits and knew no one would call her out on her behavior, unless it was her father or Flora.

Killian had no qualms throwing it right back at her. He had dared be harsh with the truth even if she didn't want to hear it.

And she was always baffled by the way he could read her.

And all of this felt familiar to her and comforting.

Talking to him, being around him, staring at him while he worked felt like a coming home of sorts to her and yet, there were things she couldn't let go of.

She sighed. As much as Killian occupied her mind these days, the person who still lived in her heart was James. Her being resigned to marry Killian would never change the way she felt, she concluded.

She shook her head. James had gotten married and she had attended the wedding dressed in one of her finest dresses, her hair in an up do, she felt she looked like every bit the woman she was. She was finally eighteen years old, had the Enchanted Forest at her feet, a population that seemed to love her.

But this man she loved was walking down the aisle with his meek, ordinary bride.

She seethed.

She felt like she was being robbed of her own happy ending as she watched the couple exchange vows.

James had settled for Caroline, she kept telling herself. A woman like that could not keep a man's interest for too long. She would simply be unable to do so, Emma convinced herself and he would someday seek someone else's bed.

_"__Really? __Thinking like this, Emma?__There's a man who cares for you," a voice said._

_"__But she doesn't love him," a different voice replied._

_"__She is stubborn.__He can be everything she ever wanted," the first voice countered._

_"__But I don't want him.__Besides, Killian is the bastard son of a crazy and despicable king, hardly worthy of me," Emma muttered under her breath._

_"__If Killian is hardly worthy of you, then what does that make James?__Do you think so little of him?" the first voice asked with sadness._

_"__No, I care for him," Emma replied as she looked at James and Caroline kiss.__She felt unshed tears burn the back of her eyes._

_"__You'll live to regret these thoughts you're having someday," the voice said.__ "__And it will be too late because you will have missed out on a great love and everything that comes along with it."_

_"__What are you?__My conscience?__Please leave me alone!"_

The voice ceased and Emma was left standing next to both James and Caroline at the reception, trying to make small talk with them. But everything she tried from forced smiles to chit chat was like driving a knife through her heart over and over again.

She hated Caroline.

She hated James.

She hated both of them.

She hated her father for doing this to her, for bargaining with her life like that.

Most of all, in that moment, she hated Killian for accepting this fate. She hated him for fighting with her, for throwing her words in her face every chance he got.

She hated him for being kind to her.

She hated him for caring.

She hated him for being understanding and wanting to be her friend.

She hated him for wanting her to have an adventure of her own through his books.

She hated him for giving her those stupid flowers. Like she could forget his smirks and teasing smiles or the way he had crushed his lips to hers.

She hated him for being sincere with her and honest with his intentions.

Most of all, she hated him because he was all set to fight _for_ her and to try and make the most of the hand he was dealt.

He had been true to his word when he said he would have a small home built for them by the waterfall. She had gone back and saw workers busying themselves with material. She hadn't gone back afterwards because seeing the finished product was terrifying. It meant that she was this close to being his wife and to share his bed, his life.

"Will you be taking a mistress once we're married?" she has asked him bluntly. "King William is rumored to have several of those, from tavern wenches to washer women."

He had looked at her surprised and confused. "I'm nothing like him," he had replied. "What he does in his own time is his business. It does not concern me."

His blue eyes had borne into her green ones. "You're already a handful, Emma. And I don't have a death wish. Women are complicated creatures. They say no, but they mean yes, they say up, but they mean down. They ask a question expecting the truth, but what they really want to hear is a lie. Why would I ever want to burden myself with mistresses?"

"So you think I'm a burden?"

He sighed. "This is exactly what I mean," he threw his arms up in the air. "I give up," he said. "I will not nor will I ever take someone else to my bed."

"But you said your father loved your mother very much."

"He did."

"Was she a tavern wench?"

"Love, I have no clue what you're going on about. My mother was no tavern wench and my parents were married. She was no one's mistress."

He had stood. "I'll be seeing you soon," he said staring at her puzzled. He scratched the back of his ear and ran a hand in his hair. He hadn't tried to kiss her hand or her lips. He had taken a step back from her and then left.

"Emma," her father interrupted her thoughts. "A bird arrived. There's word from the _Jewel of the Realm_."

Her heart skipped a beat. "What of it?" She was suddenly very scared.

"They should make port in approximately two weeks," he said looking intently at her. "Are you all right? You look faint."

Relief washed over her. "Well you know, the Queen of Hearts and all."

David hugged his daughter closely. "He said he'd come back."

She nodded her head. "He did, didn't he?"

Confusion replaced relief. He was safe and she felt confused.

* * *

Wonderland as always had been an adventure Killian never wanted to repeat again.

Actually, he knew he wouldn't be repeating it again, because he would never set foot there again.

He didn't care what the king's reaction would be.

He and his crew had barely escaped with their lives and even when they had managed to get out of there, they had been followed through the portal on their way back to their own realm.

They had engaged with the other ship in a canon battle before Killian had had enough of it and decided to storm the enemy vessel and take care of things man on man.

He had fought and slashed his way through that crew. His white naval uniform was marred with red by the time the battle was over and the enemy ship had been sunk.

He never wanted things to go that far, but losing his crew and his life was not an option he was too keen on.

"We lost half a dozen men, Captain," Victor said. "Given the circumstances…"

"Prep them for burial," Killian replied. This is the part he hated most, losing men.

"I should tend to you," Victor said eying what looked like a deep gash on Killian's left side. "You're bleeding."

"I'm fine, barely hurts."

"I will hear no argument from you about this, Captain. Your wound needs to be cleaned and sutured," the surgeon replied with forcefulness. "Besides, you don't want the Lady Emma to worry about the kind of ugly scar you might end up with if you don't let me do my job."

"Fine! But first, let me send a bird to the Enchanted Forest."

Victor stared at Killian for a moment. In all the years he had known him, he had never sent a bird or word to anyone about his whereabouts. Never cared enough, never bothered.

"You really like her!"

"And what if I do?" Killian replied defiantly. "I should hope I like her if I'm to spend the rest of my life with her."

"Are you looking forward to your upcoming nuptials?" he asked as he busied himself with needle and thread.

"Honestly? I'm absolutely terrified," Killian winced as he sat. "Do your worst, Doctor."

Killian sighed. He had thought of Emma often while he was gone. He thought he felt her presence with him every so often.

Like when the Queen of Hearts had done her best to lop his head off. He had made a mad dash for freedom after he had managed to knock the sentinels away from him. He and his crew had to cut their way out of the castle and back to the ship.

"We are never going back to Wonderland," he said to Victor as he was being stitched back together. He uncorked his flask of rum and took a swig from it. He felt his muscles relax and closed his eyes.

He recalled the last conversation he had with Emma.

Did she not know, he wondered.

Sleep overtook him. He was so very tired.


	9. Chapter 9

**_As we all know the characters don't belong to me and neither does the "expression" mewling quim. That one is from my main man Loki._**

* * *

She was a nervous wreck.

She wanted to retch.

She ran her fingers on the fabric of her dress. She had begged her father and pleaded for an intimate wedding. She had hoped she could get married like her parents had.

But that was not to happen.

_Killian had made it back from Wonderland as he had said he would.__She had wanted to throw herself in his arms the moment he had gotten off his horse._

_But she didn't._

_Something stopped her._

_Something always stopped her from acting on those impulses she had when he was around,_

_He had looked exhausted, like he had gone through something terrible.__ "__The Queen of Hearts tried to take my head, then my crews' for good measure," he had simply said._

_Emma had shivered and remembered that scene she had been privy to and the words that still rang in her ears, bloodcurdling.__ "__What did you do to upset her?" she asked him._

_"__What makes you think I did something to upset her?" he sat on the bench in the shade of the castle wall.__He had winced and clutched at his right side.__ "__Battle scars," he said when he saw the worry in her eyes._

_He had smiled so smugly at the look on her face._

_And she had half a mind to hit him where his hand had rested against his side._

_Just because._

_It would have felt so satisfying, but she stopped herself.__ "__I'm sure you did something to her.__Maybe you smirked at her, or had some clever sarcastic retort that only you have the secret to."_

_"__No," he replied.__ "__The tea she served was too hot.__I burned the roof of my mouth and flinched."_

_"__No, you didn't," she laughed.__ "__Are you telling me lies, Captain Jones?"_

_"__No, I'm not, my mouth was blistered from that blasted tea," he opened his mouth as though he was going to show her.__ "__You know, if you kissed me, you could feel for yourself."_

_She blushed and rolled her eyes at him.__ "__You're incorrigible."_

_He laughed.__A deep, rich laughter that made her tingle all over.__Killian seemed to be one of those happy go lucky people.__His horrible adventure in Wonderland did not seem to deter him from wanting to…just live._

_"__Next time I kiss you, Emma, you will not want to come up for air."_

_"__No one's that good, not even you, Killian.__You give yourself too much credit."_

_"__I'm good at a lot of things, Love.__I'm a hell of a captain, great in a sword fight and _much_more."_

_"__Hmm, right," she looked at him with skepticism._

_"__You wound me, my Lady.__The look in your eyes hurts a lot more than the wound I took," he pouted._

_"__You're a big boy, my Lord, I'm sure you'll survive."_

_She looked at him for a moment as she got up to take her leave.__He took her hand in his and pressed his lips inside her palm, sending warmth through her entire body.__ "__I think I can survive anything with you by my side."__She saw the sincerity in his eyes and felt deeply touched._

_He always knew the things to say to her._

_Then those images of him at the feet of a mad queen calling for his head or his left hand replaced by a hook and the Crocodile standing over him, hurting him, threatening his very life overtook her and she swayed, feeling light headed._

_"__Are you all right?" he had looked at her with worry and tried to steady her._

_She got down on her knees in front of him, facing him and he leaned towards her.__She took both his hands in hers, and inhaled sharply.__ "__I need you to promise me something, Killian."_

_"__Anything."_

_She looked in his eyes, they were of the lightest blue and concerned.__ "__When you're sailing away for one reason or another, promise me you'll always come back."_

_He was slightly stunned.__ "__This is a promise I might not be able to keep, Love, so I will not make it.__What I can tell you is I will always do whatever I can to make it back.__This is where I want to be, Emma, right beside you."__He got up and helped her back to her feet.__He played with a loose strand of her hair before he tucked it behind her ear.__ "__Don't worry about me, Love.__I have been doing this for a long time."_

_"__I can't help it."__She felt scared and confused about her feelings for him.__She always felt off kilter when she was around him.__He brought her closer to him and kissed her softly on the tip of her nose before he rested his forehead on hers._

_She could love him, she thought to herself.__She could melt into him, become his completely._

_Her body, her heart, her soul.__Everything that was hers could be wholly his._

_But it meant he'd have power over her.__He'd have the power to hurt her. _

_Destroy her._

_"__I've had far worst days than the one in Wonderland."_

_Whatever the moment of realization she was having, it was suddenly gone.__ "__I feel so reassured now," she said sarcastically.__She pulled away from him, her hands rested on her hips, a whisper of anger flaring in her._

_"__You are impossible!"_

_"__So are you," she scolded him.__ "__You want to go on suicide missions, please, by all means!__I will not be stopping you.__Go back to Wonderland!__Go back to that crazy Queen of Hearts.__She might take off your head this time.__Actually, this will be a huge favor to me.__Then I'll be able to marry whomever I want," she threw at him._

_"__Oh!__You mean that pill James?"_

_She would not dignify that with an answer.__She still had some pride left in her after all.__She crossed her arms over her chest._

_He sat back down on the bench and after further consideration, he laid down on it.__He closed his eyes and brought an arm up to shade his face from the sun.__The conversation was clearly over._

_"__You're such a lack wit," she threw, her voice shaking._

_"__I'd take a hard look in the mirror if I were you," he replied calmly with his eyes still closed._

Emma's eyes trailed her figure as she looked in the mirror. Her wedding dress fit her like a glove. A sweetheart neckline with intricate lace work and a flowing skirt. She had refused to do the ball gown which according to the seamstress was going against everything she had ever seen or heard in her life.

Emma had been uncompromising. If she had to wear a wedding dress and be paraded in front of dignitaries, she would be comfortable, damn it!

"You look beautiful, Princess," Flora wiped a tear away and secured the small diamond circlet on Emma's head. She had never worn any type of crown before, she had always refused to. She let Flora adjust the veil on her head. It had belonged to her mother who had gotten it from her own mother. It was a priceless heirloom as far as Emma was concerned. Of course, Snow White had never worn that veil since she had elected to run away instead.

"Will he find me beautiful?"

Flora bit her lip. These days when her charge asked her questions like this one, she was never sure who the "he" she was talking about was. "I'm certain he will," she said. "In fact, I'm certain he will be bowled over, my Lady."

Emma smiled. "Let's do this, shall we?"

With that, she exited her bedchamber. This was the end of her life as she knew it. When she came back here, she would be a married woman. She didn't know if she wanted to laugh maniacally or cry hysterically, but either way, she felt frenzied.

"This way, my Lady," Flora took her arm as they got down the stairs.

"Are we not heading to the ballroom?" Emma asked her.

"No, your carriage awaits."

Emma felt puzzled. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," the older woman replied, trying to suppress a smile.

Well that was a first. Flora wasn't someone who could contain herself when it came to anything, really. The woman was clearly not saying anymore today though.

Emma was helped onto the carriage and it moved out of the courtyard and into the Enchanted Forest. She closed her eyes. She felt as though her nerves were going to shatter her body. Her heart was beating faster with each moment that passed.

The carriage jerked forward and stopped.

Emma opened her eyes and found herself staring at a smooth cliff in front of her and she knew at once where she was.

Her father stood in front of the small and well hidden entrance. He looked handsome in his red doublet, every bit the king he was.

He came to her and helped her down. "You look beautiful, my daughter," he said, his voice shaking with emotion.

The tears she tried not to shed came. "What are we doing here?"

"Killian insisted. He knew you didn't want an extravagant wedding," he replied. "Since he knew your mother and I got married by Lake Nostros, he thought you could do it here. This place is special, Emma."

"How so?"

"Legend says it's protected by very old magic. I tried to find it so often but it never revealed itself to me."

They walked through the passage arm in arm and then stood there for a moment. Emma took in the scene. The sun was starting to set. The home Killian had promised was further in the open space, away from the waterfall but a few feet away from the stream.

She could count the number of people who were present on one hand. It was small and intimate and the décor was beautiful.

Her eyes found Killian. He was dressed in his naval uniform. This was the first time she has seen him in it since she had laid eyes on him more than 5 years ago. Her breath caught. The navy blue coat brought out his eyes in such a way.

He looked dashing, every bit the devilishly handsome rapscallion he firmly believed he was.

Gods, he was so incredibly vain!

It was endearing, really.

The master of ceremony stood by the waterfall with Killian. His eyes burned with such intensity, she thought she might melt.

He smiled at her.

She smiled back.

David let go of her arm.

Emma let go of his.

She stood in front of Killian and they faced each other.

* * *

Thelast few days had been something of a whirlwind_._His naval uniform was laid on his bed in front of him.

This was it, then.

He would be married today. His body was crackling with nerves. Whoever thought women were the only ones who went on a rollercoaster of emotions on this day clearly hadn't got a clue.

_Killian had finally managed to convince his future father-in-law that a very small ceremony would be best.__Afterwards, they had both locked themselves away in the library and sent bird after bird to their guests regarding the change of plan.__They would organize something else at another time._

_What more was King William had made the trip from the Maritime Kingdom._

_Killian had wanted him nowhere near the Enchanted Forest.__And those thoughts were never truer than when he had found the man had cornered Emma._

_He had intervened as quickly as he could.__ "__Emma, they have lemon cakes in the kitchen right out of the oven," he said to her and saw relief wash over her as she took off in the direction he had indicated to her as quickly as she could._

_Killian stared at William, a hand on the hilt of his cutlass.__ "__You will leave her alone, Sire."__The firmness of his tone bordered on insolence._

_"__And you will not use that tone with me, young man," the king had replied, puffing his chest.__ "__Remember who I am, yes?"_

_"__I know exactly who you are and what you are and you will leave her alone.__She is off limits."_

_"__No woman is off limits."_

_Disgust.__Killian felt the bile rising to his mouth.__ "__I will run you through if you so much look in her direction."_

_William had laughed.__ "__Regicide?__High treason and a death sentence for you to defend the honor of some mewling quim?"_

_They were circling each other like adversaries.__They_ were_adversaries.__Their differences were never more evident than they had been in that moment._

_They had never seen eye to eye on much._

_But this?__ "__It will be worth it," Killian replied._

_"__Well, my boy…just remember who I am and remember who you are.__I gave you everything, yes?"_

_"__I am eternally grateful for what you have given me.__My life, my ship, but I will not have you threaten her.__I would like you to take your leave and go back home."_

_William looked at him, really looked.__ "__I see her sometimes in you, your mother.__I will go for her sake."_

_To Killian's surprised, he started walking away, his retinue followed._

_Relief.__Killian felt it course through his body, the tension in his shoulder started abating.__That was rather easy.__Threaten to murder your king.__If he had known, he would have done it earlier._

_Much, much earlier._

_"__Killian," William whirled around, "I hope you know this isn't over, yes?__Watch your step or you will find your words and actions will have far reaching consequences.__I will disown you."_

_Right!__Of course he wasn't going to leave without having had the last word._

_He held the older man's gaze for what seemed like hours, before he swept a low bow._

_So insolent._

_Killian knew next time he saw William whatever conversation they have would be less than pleasant.__He wouldn't be surprised if he spent a few days in the hole._

_If his king threw him there for a few days to "cool his heels", then so be it.__He would do what he always did in that situation, lean against the filthy wall, close his eyes and let his mind drift to everything he loved._

_Emma emerged from her hiding place.__ "__Thank you," she said._

_"__How were the lemon cakes?"_

_"__I brought you one," she handed him the warm cake.__ "__Your father is scary."_

_"__Aye.__He's gone now.__He won't bother you anymore."_

_"__You threatened him."_

_He shrugged.__ "__I meant every word.__What did he say to you?"_

_"__He didn't have the chance to say anything."_

_"__I'm sorry for it nonetheless, Love."__He touched her face lightly.__ "__Thank you for the cake."_

_"__A just reward for the hero who came to my rescue."__She bit into hers and beamed at him.__ "__How many of these have you had anyway?__Looked like you raided the kitchen."_

_"__Too many to count!" he laughed.__ "__I thought Cook was going to take my hand off with her wooden spoon."_

_A shadow passed over her face. __As quickly as it had come, it was already gone._

He appraised himself in the mirror as he slipped his coat on. He wanted his leathers so badly, but he couldn't get married dressed in black. "Bad luck, mate," he muttered.

He left his room and walked down the stairs. David was pacing. "Ready to go?"

Killian nodded. Both walked out and got on their horses. "I didn't get the chance to thank you for sending William back to his kingdom. I am however sorry you'll be marrying without your family present."

"That's not entirely true. I consider you my family now," Killian looked at David. "I've dealt with William's eccentricities to last me several lifetimes over. That man is no father or king material."

David nodded and they continued on their way in silence.

All of this would be over in a couple of hours. Killian thought of Emma. True to form, their relationship always took one step forward and two steps back.

Then it stayed on neutral before it inevitably took one step forward followed by two steps back.

Emma had wanted an intimate wedding, so he insisted on giving her what she wanted and he would be lying if he said it didn't work out for the best. He hadn't wanted William or James there.

William, because he was always so unpredictable.

James, because of this hold he seemed to have on Emma, still.

When his bride came to him, he wanted to be the only one she looked at, the only one she saw. He would not begin his marriage with that particular dark cloud hanging over his head.

He stood in the clearing and admired the view. The sun was starting to set slowly and the colors that danced against the water brought him home. David had told him that he heard of this place but never found it.

Protected by old magic, he had mentioned in passing, or so the legend said.

Killian thought that maybe he was meant to find it for himself and Emma.

He liked to believe there was something special about their union that went beyond peace.

He didn't believe much in destiny, but when it came to this, he couldn't help but wonder.

He suddenly looked up and saw her walking through the passage with her father. She paused for a moment as though she was taking the whole scene in and her eyes found his and held there before she resumed her walk towards him.

He smiled at her.

She smiled back.

David let go of her arm.

Emma let go of his.

She stood in front of Killian and they faced each other. "You're a vision Emma. You would put Helen of Troy to shame."

Her smile was brilliant. "Thank you for this," she said. "I'm nervous."

"Do you want to hear a secret?" he whispered.

She nodded. "Sure!"

"I'm nervous too."

They breathed in unison and turned to face the master of ceremony.


	10. Chapter 10

_**I'm rating this "M", although there's no smut or anything like that. I did write something smutty, then deleted it because I didn't find it had its place in this fic in particular. I wrote something I felt was better, but then my computer crashed, saving pretty much nothing of what I had down. I love technology, but pen and paper are still awesome (no, I'm really not that old, just old school!)**_

_**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this :)**_

_**Thank you for the follows!**_

* * *

The night was beautiful. The stars seemed to be all out to greet her, greet them.

The home, their home was small but quaint and comfortable. It was a great departure from being in a castle, but this, she felt fit her more.

Fit them more.

Killian lived on a ship most of his life and outside the kitchen in the castle where he seemed to love spending time with warm bread, butter and lemon cakes, this was likely the closest he would feel to being home.

He had after all decided that they would be staying in the Enchanted Forest for her sake.

After living in close quarters with men and in a castle with a king and servants, he wanted privacy. They were only a thirty minute ride from the castle and they could go whenever they wished.

The kitchen was stocked with food, beverages. They had clean clothing in their drawers…she picked up two glasses from the cupboard and a bottle of rum and made her way outside, barefoot and wearing the shirt he had discarded earlier. The grass was damp due to the late hour, but the night was beautiful. She sat by the stream and watched as Killian glided gracefully under the water.

Her husband, she thought and the ghost of a smile touched her lips.

_"__We are gathered here this evening in a joyous occasion, to unite two young lives together," the Master of Ceremony started.__ "__Love while a complicated matter is layered.__It is patient and kind.__It is an adventure to be had and beautiful once it is discovered.__Emma," he said as he looked at her, "Killian," he turned to him.__ "__Please join hands."_

_They did as they were bidden.__Their hands came together and held.__Killian had squeezed her hands in his reassuringly before bringing them to his lips and kissing them._

_She felt an unbidden wave of affection for him._

_She really wanted to make this work, with all her heart; she wanted to make him happy._

_"__Please repeat after me," the man standing in front of them said with his jovial smile.__ "__Let us begin."_

_Emma and Killian looked at each other and followed the man's lead, with one voice._

_In perfect harmony._

_On this day, I give you my heart,_

_On this day, I pledge my soul to you for now and until the end of time,_

_I will walk with you in light and through darkness,_

_Hand in hand, wherever our journey leads us,_

_I will love you, respect you and honor you all the days of our lives._

_"__Now, the rings, if you please," the man asked as David held them out.__ "__Again, repeat after me."_

_With this ring,_

_I join myself to you and my life to yours,_

_Today, tomorrow and into eternity._

_"__Well, my Prince," the Master of Ceremony said.__ "__I believe the moment every groom waits for has finally arrived," he chuckled.__ "__You may kiss your bride."_

_Killian obliged.__He winked at her before his lips captured hers.__As soon as it had started, it was over.__He took her hand in his and she narrowed her eyes at him.__ "__I thought I wouldn't want to come up for air next time you kissed me," she whispered._

_"__Can't very well ravish you in front of your father, now can I?"_

_"__You're a blow hard, Killian."_

_"__We'll see about that, Lass."_

_"__You'll take care of my daughter, won't you, Killian?" David interrupted them, shook his new son-in-law's hand._

_"__If she'll let me," Killian said.__Out of the corner of his eye he could see Emma with Flora.__The governess was wiping her tears with her handkerchief as she squeezed Emma against her ample bosom.__ "__You need not worry about her."_

_"__Good," David replied.__ "__Be good to each other," he continued as he kissed his daughter's forehead and took his leave along with the Master of Ceremony and Flora._

"So this is our home away from home then?" Emma asked when she and Killian were finally alone.

He nodded. "Aye. It's tranquil and intimate and we have everything we need inside."

"Thank you for this, all of it," he put her hand on the side of his face and dragged her thumb on his cheek. "I am really grateful that you stepped in."

He pulled her into his body and she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck. "I knew how put off you were by the whole thing and to be perfectly frank with you, I didn't want to be paraded around anymore than you did."

Their lips brushed before he pulled her into a kiss. It was slow and gentle. She pulled away from him, her eyes were shining like the stars that had started dotting the night sky.

She made a grab for the lapel of his jacket and her lips crashed into his. They were hard and demanding.

When had she lost her inhibition?

He opened his mouth and bit her lower lip. She moaned against him. She felt frantic and ran her fingers in his hair, pulled and tugged at it.

He broke away from her and she missed the warmth of his body. "I know we just got married and some things are expected," he started, "but we don't have to do anything if you don't feel ready for it."

She looked at him. The shade she had worn on her lips was smeared on his and she started wiping it away. She felt flushed and breathless and decided to take that time to recover.

"So you're choosing to be a gentleman now, Killian?"

"I believe in good form," he replied.

"I think tonight calls for bad form, my Lord." The kindling she felt inside of her was slowly turning into a raging fire.

She wanted this.

He stood in front of her and she felt naked and exposed and vulnerable and he knew. He somehow knew.

She could see it in his eyes.

She wanted him.

_Badly._

She wanted to be one with him. She wanted to be his friend and his partner and his accomplice and his lover. She wanted to have what they had in story books.

She wanted to try and write verses and chapters of her own story.

And right now, she just wanted him to take her where she stood.

She wanted to be wanted.

And if he refused her, she would have to just take it. "We will walk inside our home and you will pick me up in your arms and carry me to our bedchamber," she started, her eyes focusing on her fingers undoing the buttons of his shirt.

Slowly, one by one.

She pulled the shirt out of his pants and unbuttoned the rest.

"Then you will help me take out the thousands of pins they used to fasten my hair because it's starting to feel ridiculously uncomfortable."

She trailed her finger from his collarbone down the middle of his chest and played with the charms he wore then traced one of the scars he had. "Once my hair is down, you will help me out of my dress," she smiled at him coyly. She lifted her head and kissed his chin. Her hands trailed up his chest and rested between his shoulders and his coat. With one swift movement she pushed it off of him.

She could see his jaw clench and his pulse accelerate in the vein of his neck.

"Are you trying to seduce me, my Lady?" he discarded her veil and started to pull the pins out of her hair, patiently, one by one, dropping them where they both stood.

He seared a path of small kisses from her forehead down to her lips, then from her ear lobe down her jaw line and up the other side as his fingers busied themselves.

"Is it working?" she whispered near his ear. Her breath was warm against him and he felt himself tense.

He felt as though she had lit a fire under him. Her hair finally tumbled down her back and he captured her lips with his, licking, biting, twisting and turning her hair around his hand until it formed a bun where her head and neck met. He tugged at it gently, pulling her head up and the kiss became deeper, sloppier.

Her arms circled his waist, her hands moved to his back, then to his chest, fisting his open shirt. She needed to hold on to something very badly before her legs buckled under her.

Her ears were buzzing and her vision became blurred. Her body was tingling, she felt heat surge inside of her. She felt as though she was being swept up by a tidal wave.

_"__Next time I kiss you, Emma, you will not want to come up for air."_ He had said to her.

At least he kept his promises. She wanted him to drown her.

"How much do you like your dress?" he spoke against her lips.

"I hate it," she replied back as she bit his lip hard, tasting his blood on her tongue. He didn't flinch, she wasn't even sure he felt it.

"Good," he unsheathed a small dagger he carried on his belt, "because I'm cutting you out it."

He said nothing else. He hugged her tightly to his body and with a deft hand sliced the lacing on the back of her gown. He threw the dagger on the grass and took a step back, staring at her, searching her eyes, making sure this is what she wanted.

Slowly, she pealed the top of the dress off her and it dropped to her feet. He gave her his hand to steady her as she stepped out of it. The only thing she was still wearing was her undergarment.

She looked up at him shyly. "So Captain," she started, "I believe we'll be skipping over some of the things I was saying earlier and you'll be taking me directly to bed?"

He picked her up in his arms and she laughed. "No, no, you should keep that on," he said when he saw her about to unfasten her tiara. "You should still be wearing something after all."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, tightly and he grinned at her.

* * *

Emma sat in the grass and poured the rum in the glasses she had brought out.

The day and the night had been nothing like she had expected. She had gotten the wedding she wanted thanks to Killian. And this night had been unexpected. That man had awakened something in her. She watched him emerged under the waterfall and float on his back for a moment.

He seemed to be enjoying himself.

He had asked her to join him in the water but she had declined. She was completely spent. She would have slept, but this sense of freedom he had given her excited her.

And the way he had kissed her and touched her body. Sometimes gently and other times demanding. He had laughed at her reaction to seeing him naked.

In her defense, she had never seen one of _those_. Her mouth had hung open one second too long before he caught on.

"Well, the way it works…" he had started.

"You're insulting! I know how it works!"

"Your eyes are the size of saucers."

"And you're full of chatter tonight," she pulled him down to her and his body settled between her thighs. "A little less talk, Captain," she winked at him.

"Aye, Princess," he adjusted the tiara on her head and kissed her body, setting her ablaze.

She stared at him and dipped her toes in the water, moving them lazily about. He swam towards her and propped his elbows on the grass. She handed him his glass and he drank, his eyes closed, as though he was savoring the moment. He looked completely relaxed.

"How was the swim?"

"Enjoyable. Relaxing. I shall sleep like a baby tonight." He got out of the water and started toweling off before he sat next to her in silence.

She leaned her head on his shoulder and his lips found the top of her head. Her hand went into his, lacing her fingers to his.

She looked down at her wedding band and frowned. It was a beautiful ring, but it wasn't his mother's. She had rejected it when he had presented her with it.

She didn't blame him for getting her another one.

She felt a pang of regret.

"We set sail tomorrow evening," he said. "We will be gone for a while."

"I thought you had kingdom business to tend to sooner rather than later?"

"Nothing says I can't still take care of it."

He poured more rum in the glasses. This place made want to leave titles and obligations to others. He realized in that moment, just how perfectly content he was.

* * *

Flora assumed her true form as she sat with her sisters.

"Glad to see you, Flo," Terra smiled at her. "It's been a long time."

"Indeed," she looked at Terra as she floated her wand in front of her, eighteen years was a long time. Her silver wings fluttered, released from bondage. She was glad she still knew how to use them. "Emma and Killian married tonight," she beamed with pride.

Terra smiled, but Ignis, her red hair flaring about her did not. "Does she love him?" she asked.

"Well, I think she might."

"That's not good enough, Flora. You know it, I know it, Terra here knows it."

Flora sighed. This was a conversation she did not want to have and certainly not with Ignis. "You have to give them time. You have to give Emma time. Their vows tonight have bound them. I made sure of it."

"They might bind them, but they won't protect them from what's coming."

Terra nodded. "The days used to run equal to the nights, they no longer do."

"He found the fall. Killian, he found the waterfall."

Ignis looked at her with exasperation. _"__And?_ The fall can go so far even if it finds its source in old magic."

"Is the fall still protected?" Terra asked.

Flora nodded. "No one can find it if they're not invited. Not even I with all my magic can find it."

"So he managed it then?"

"The call of the sea is strong in him. He is drawn to the water." Flora replied. "You know as well as I do the reason for that. He's Amara's boy."

"Do not speak her name!" Ignis shrieked.

"She was our sister," Terra said. "You may have written her off, but she was one of us. We live forever, how can we ever forget that she existed?"

"She left us!"

"She fell in love…" Flora countered.

"With a reprobate! She gave up her magic and her immortality for that man and for what?" Ignis started, her body shining red and burning from her anger. Fire was her name after all.

"He loved her, Ignis. He may not have deserved her or everything she gave up for him, but he loved her, you know he did. And he gave her what she forever longed for, a child."

Amara, their nymph sister, the one who wielded great power, the one with the deep blue eyes, the sweet smile and the tender heart, gave up centuries upon centuries of the only life she had ever known for a man who walked a tight line between good and bad.

And a child she had wanted beyond reason.

Amara was the last one anyone thought would break the rules. Ignis had visited her sister unbeknown to anyone and she would watch her with Killian and feel a twinge of envy the happiness she had found with her son and that man whenever he came back from being at sea.

They had been forbidden by the sea Gods to go to Amara under any circumstances. She was banished to live a mortal life. What she had done was a betrayal to their kind, falling in love was not to be for them.

Ever.

"He has her eyes," Flora said, "and he has her heart. Her light shines brightly inside of him. It lives in him."

Flora remembered her first encounter with Killian. She had often wondered if her sister hadn't managed to hold on to some of her magic and then passed it down to him somehow.

Those who ran in their circle knew Emma had great magical powers. She was born into them because of who her parents had been. She saw her tap into them when she slept and Flora was well aware of her Wonderland dreams.

She had started seeing flickers and glimpses of that magic here and there when Killian started visiting.

They were like magnets.

And tonight, during the ceremony, she had felt a jolt. The water in the stream had rushed and swirled for a few seconds.

But with all of this, Flora wondered if they hadn't been wrong when they interpreted the prophecy. What if they had been forever wrong about it and kept repeating the same mistake over and over, never learning? What if that was the reason they kept failing?

The prophecy was one big riddle tucked inside an even bigger one. She knew for certain that they were right about Emma and Killian coming together. But she wouldn't gamble her wings on the rest.

"How protected is he?" Terra interrupted her thoughts.

"He survived the dark plague and the attack on the ship."

Ignis looked at her sister. Killian was a small boy when the dark plague was visited upon the realms and not much older when the ship he was on was put to the sword. She had done everything, used all the magic she could muster to keep him safe and alive and went as far as tapping into his essence, the half that made him part of them.

She had weakened him, left him teetering on the edge of a precipice. She worried that in wanting so badly to save him, she had done the irreparable.

She remembered how she had nearly faded from the world for her trouble.

And she would have gladly done so for him. When she looked in his eyes, she saw her fallen sister.

And she would have gladly disappeared into oblivion a thousand times over for her.

Because for better or worst Amara was the one who completed and complemented Ignis. They had been tied together for so long. It was not supposed to end that way.

She had not known what Killian's destiny had been back then. She thought she had seen something in him but made no fuss over it.

She did all she could for him because he was Amara's beautiful and sweet boy, because her sister had loved him beyond anything and everything else.

But he was no longer a child. He was a man and her protection however minimal and especially weak in the last years no longer extended to him.

"Killian is a fine young man, though sometimes, I see his father's temperament," Flora said.

"He left him," Ignis felt outraged. "He took our sister then left his son."

Terra sighed. "He came for him at once after he got word Amara died. What kind of childhood would that boy have had tagging along with a fugitive father?"

Ignis looked at Flora and Terra with anger. It was she who had gone to William about Killian knowing the love he bore for his former queen's confident. He had taken the boy in, given him the best education.

Killian's father was a donkey's ass. Davy Jones was a liar and a thief who sold his services to the highest bidder. What her sister had ever seen in that man, she did not know, did not understand. He certainly had charm and was handsome, but beyond that, she did not see it, as hard as she might try.

Ignis was a fairy. She was supposed to be good and loving.

But she loathed that man.

So much.

She would kill him a thousand times over for what he had done if she was provided with that chance again.

She would burn him inside out, sear him with her fire.

When she closed her eyes, she could see very clearly what she had done all those years ago. She, Ignis, had succumbed to darkness in a moment of rage and killed with fire.

She had consumed and burned.

And she regretted none of it.


	11. Chapter 11

_**One question was posed to me regarding Killian/William/Ignis. All of this is still coming. No worries, I won't do that annoying thing the show does so well (still love it, totally miss it!) **_

_**As usual, don't own anything but the story.**_

* * *

_"__Killian!"_ Emma heard a musical excited voice yelling her husband's name as she stood on the gangplank.

_What the hell!_

Emma laid eyes on one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen in her life. Copper skin, high cheekbones, full lips, the jet-black hair and almond shaped dark eyes.

And she was in his arms, hugging him and laughing with complete abandon.

He laughed at something she said as he released her. "You have such a vile mouth sometimes," she heard him.

"It's a talent!" she replied with a giggle. "I've missed you so! How has life been?"

"Good," he grinned at her. "Life has been good, great even."

"You look happy," the woman looked at Emma who was slowly approaching the pair. "A yellow-haired woman, Killian? I always thought you were partial to red heads," she joked.

"I'm partial to beautiful women." He turned around and smiled at Emma, presenting her with his hand which she took in hers.

She felt so small in this strange land, standing in front of this woman who seemed to know her husband so well. She felt jealousy rise in her.

"Jasmine," he beamed with pride, "This is my bride, Emma, the future sovereign of the Enchanted Forest."

Jasmine gave Emma a once over. "I must say, Killian, you've done very well for yourself."

He cleared his throat. "Emma, this is Princess Jasmine. She and I are very old friends."

Jasmine smiled at Emma and took her free hand in hers. "Welcome to Agrabah. I'm really happy to finally meet you, Emma. Truly. You will be dining with us? My father would be delighted to have you. You'll be staying with us," she continued interrupting whatever protest was coming her way. "No, no, I will not let you spend the night on that ship. I'm sure your lady is yearning for a nice warm bath and a real bed."

"Huh, thank you," Emma said. This woman was so bubbly and excited. She felt slightly overwhelmed.

"And where's that husband of yours?" Killian inquired.

"Oh you know him, can't hold in one place. He's tending to some business near the border." She smiled at him. "How long have you been at sea?"

"Nearly two months," Emma said. "You cannot begin to understand how glad I am to be on land." She loved being on the _Jewel_, but being on land also had its perks, like being able to bathe like a human being and not having three meals of dried meat and something that used to be a fruit.

* * *

"Where are we going?" she asked him as they made it to the _Jewel of the Realm_. The whole ship was abuzz with activity. They embarked and Emma looked around. This was the first time she ever came aboard. She remembered admiring it once upon a time, barely out of childhood, gawking, at everyone and everything.

Her first trip to a harbor on her own.

And her last one.

She had not been allowed to do that again. Her life had been limited to the forest and the castle with random trips to the market. She had truly led a sheltered life.

That was also the first time she had ever met Killian, not knowing who he was, how their lives were intertwined.

She watched him bark orders ar the crew as they pulled up the gangplank and the ship started pulling out of where it had been docked, slowly.

He was every bit the captain, a leader filled with charisma. She would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy watching him be this person. He was so assured and so confident. Not that he ever lacked confidence since it usually bordered on arrogance. But this?

It was different. He was different. And his crew seemed to love him.

"Well come now, Love, you have to put some work into this as well."

Her feet were firmly planted on the deck. "Mullins, mind the wheel for a moment if you please." He went to her and faced her. "Have you lost your nerve?" he teased.

"Of course not," she recovered. "What do you want me to do?"

"We'll begin with a tour." He took her by the waist and started showing her around while the crew mulled about. "And this is where you will be sleeping…with me," he opened the door to the cabin and stepped in.

Emma took the place in. There were curtained windows, a bed big enough for both of them, provided they didn't move too much while they slept. There was a desk, a chair, a bookcase that was entirely too small for the collection he had and a shelf organizer that contained what looked like maps.

Everything was so very_…neat._ "You know this place won't be staying this way, right?"

"The way I see it, you have one of two options, Emma."

"And what are those, Captain Jones?"

"Well the first option is you keep this cabin tidy. That means your clothes and other personal effects go back in your trunk when you're done with them. Flora isn't around to pick up after you." He searched her face. "If it's not, then I'm sure Wibbles and Mr. Smee will be happy to have an extra hand cleaning the ship. And when I say cleaning the ship, I mean scrubbing on hands and knees from top to bottom. Trust me when I say there's no pleasure in doing that."

"What's the second option?"

"There's never a second option on my ship, my Lady," he whispered in her ear. "I'm the Captain and what I say goes." He was serious but she could still see a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"Aye, aye, Captain," she replied half-serious. "So this place has to be tidy…"

"At all times."

"And I won't have to scrub anything?"

"No," he took one of her hands in his and ran the pad of his thumb inside her palm. "You have delicate hands."

"Maybe I'd like them to be less delicate. You can have someone show me how to raise the sails." She touched the inside of his hand. A man's hand, callused and weathered by hard work.

"We can do that." He took a deep breath. "You'll also be practicing your fighting skills. The seas can be treacherous and we'll be out in open waters for a while. I want to make sure you can protect yourself if anything should happen."

She nodded. "We should get back on deck before they start thinking we're doing…you know…things."

"I sure hope we will be doing…you know…things." He kissed her mouth. "Let's show you how to steer a ship, shall we?"

She took his arm and they headed out.

During their trip, he had explained to her how to navigate using the sun, the stars, the moon and shown her how to calculate angles and use a sextant. There was no lovelier sight for him than her sitting on the deck of his ship at night, with a blanket over her shoulders, applying herself, concentrating on the task at hand.

He enjoyed having her stand between him and the wheel as they both steered the vessel.

He enjoyed feeling her body under his or hovering above him whenever he took her to bed. The way she curved around him, molded herself to him, how she shivered and trembled under his touch and how she, without fail met him thrust for thrust, slow and deliberate, always leaving him needing and wanting more.

She got to him. She was under her skin and he was her captive.

During the day, she helped around the ship, she pulled ropes, made knots, mended sails when it was required, even scrubbed the deck once much to his surprise. He was impressed with that. Men, he acknowledged could be incredibly gross.

He recalled how she ran to him one afternoon, jumping in his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist. There was so much he could do remain standing. She showed him the palm of her hand and beamed with so much pride, he thought his heart was going to explode. "Look, a callus," she laughed.

"I'll be making a sailor of you yet, Emma." She had grabbed his face between her hands and planted a long, hard kiss on him. She was always careful with public displays of affection. He would have taken her sailing sooner if he had had the notion that a little hard skin would make her behave this way.

During this first leg of their journey, he had noticed a change in her. She was less guarded and she looked at him differently. He was convinced she loved him though she hadn't said anything to him and neither had he. He would accept that things would happen in their own time. All she had to do was accept the feelings she had.

She honed her sword fighting skills every day. Killian had made sure she never missed a session. One day it was with him, the next it was Starkey or Mullins or Bill Jukes or Black Murphy. "Don't go easy on her," he had ordered them. And none of them had.

She understood the reasons behind it though they were difficult to accept. If anything happened, he needed her to be able to protect herself and if something happened to him, she had to go on. She realized she wasn't too keen on that particular outcome.

There were the small bets she took with Killian and the crewman she was fighting that day. She had paid for ten straight days, had ran out of coin and took to writing I.O.U notes. And then one afternoon, she sent Starkey flying on his hide.

"No! That did not just happen!" she exclaimed. "You got beat by a girl Starkey, pay up!" She had laughed and jumped for joy and her eyes found Killian's who was leaning on the mast, his arms crossed on his chest and all she could see was absolute delight in what she had just accomplished.

"Did you see that?"

He nodded at her. She just wanted to run to him and wrap her arms around his neck and tell him that truth she had discovered and that now burned in her chest.

And she wanted to hear him say the same to her, because his feelings were perfectly clear and she knew they mirrored hers.

They reached Agrabah on the sixth week of their journey. She saw white buildings standing against mountains of red sand. Instead of turrets, she saw domes. She never expected something as beautiful as this, not in her wildest dreams. The journey on the Eastern Sea had been a fun and uneventful one. The most excitement was seeing something that may or may not have been a kraken, Killian having decided to sail the ship far away from it.

She hadn't been in Agrabah five minutes that she had seen a beautiful princess who seemed to adore Killian, a princess whose husband was a former street urchin. She saw a flying carpet and someone who claimed to sell oil lamps containing genies.

She tried to take everything in at once and felt overwhelmed and the heat was unbearable. Killian though did not seem to mind. He held her hand in his as they walked. "What do you think thus far, Emma?"

"It's different, my Lady," Emma replied.

"It's Jasmine, sweetness. There are no formalities between us. I've known Killian here a long time, back when he was sailing on a merchant ship."

"You sailed on a merchant ship?"

Killian cleared his throat. "Aye, a lifetime ago, Love." She felt him tense beside her and she could have sworn she saw a look pass between him and Jasmine.

"He was a mere boy," Jasmine explained. "He was this high," she showed with her hand. "I was in the souk and this little boy was lost."

"You were sailing when you were a small boy?" Emma looked astonished.

"What can I say? the call of the sea is that strong in some of us."

Nothing more was said

That night, he watched her sleep. It had become a habit of his. They had retired into the guest bedroom soon after dinner. Emma had stood on the balcony in her nightgown, the night breeze playing in her hair. The way she had looked overcame his senses. He had gone to her, picked her up in her arms and loved her body until neither one of them could take it anymore.

He pulled the covers over her naked form. Nights in the desert were usually cold ones, no matter the season. He dropped a soft kiss on her temple, got up and dressed leaving the bedroom, the door closed behind him.

"You're still up?" Jasmine asked him. She sat at the counter in the kitchens, a bowl of figs in front of her, along with milk and goat cheese. "I see things haven't changed much," she laughed pushing the food towards him. He sat across from her. "No bread, Killian, sorry!"

He smiled at her and stuffed a fig in his mouth. "What?"

"I don't know, Killian, you tell me."

"I don't think she knows anything about who I really am," he sighed. He didn't understand, it's not like his life had been a secret. He had been an orphan, taken in by his king because he had been in love with his mother. Why wouldn't David tell her?

"Have you asked her?"

He shook his head, eyes narrowing. "And pray tell how would one start a conversation like that? By the way, Emma, I just wanted to make sure you knew I'm the adopted son, not true prince not sure you knew, wanted to make sure!"

"When did you become a fool, Killian Jones? Emma's own father was not born into his position, it came to him through his adoptive father, everyone knows that story," she started. "Don't look so surprised, gossip travels faster than that enchanted ship of yours."

Killian, that little boy she had found hiding under a stall in the souk, scared out of his wits because he had somehow been separated from his father, trying to be so brave. She was fifteen years old and overcame with affection for the blue eyed boy. They didn't have those in these parts. She had picked him up in her arms and washed his cheeks which had been streaked with tears. He had buried his face in the crook of her neck.

So trusting and so sweet.

He had her wrapped around his finger. She loved him so, that little boy who had warmed his way into her heart with his shy, guarded smile. He had come back to Agrabah several times, had written her often. Where had time gone? She was looking at a man, a naval officer who captained his own ship.

And he was married. And someday, he would be blessed with children and would rule a kingdom.

"My husband is not a prince either."

"I know."

"She won't care, but you have to broach the subject with her. She may get angry, but she will come around."

"How do you know?"

"Let's call it women's intuition, shall we?" She squeezed his hand in hers and smiled at him with sympathy.

"I don't want this life, Jasmine. I don't want to be neither prince nor king. I never cared for any of it. I've always been happy sailing on my ship."

"And these last weeks?"

"I have been blissfully happy," he acknowledged. "I wish I could just take her away forever, never go back to that life. But she is meant for something great."

"That wife of yours has magic in her," Jasmine replied. "She has very powerful magic. She brims with it."

"Well, Jasmine, this is one instance you are wrong."

"No, I've been around genies and an insane royal vizier long enough to recognize magic when I see it." She popped some cheese in her mouth and chewed thoughtfully. "It lives inside of her. And you should know by now that as a woman, I'm never wrong. You on the other hand," she raised her eyebrows at him. "Do the right thing, Killian. Ignorance isn't always bliss, you know."

She got up and went around the counter. She kissed his hair like she had done all those years ago. "Goodnight, my sweet one,"

"Goodnight, Jas."

His and Emma's journey was going to last a solid year. He wasn't sure how to handle any of this. If she brought it up, he would tell her. This wasn't some nasty secret, it was public knowledge.

So why was he so worried?

Was it because what they had was so young and still so fragile?

He shuffled back to the bedroom and stood where Emma had stood earlier. From there, he could see his ship, her masts tall and proud. He felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and her head came to rest against his back. "Come back to bed?" He turned and faced her, his hand brushing a strand from her face before tucking it behind her ear.

The truth was, she didn't sleep all that well when he wasn't next to her.

They lay in bed and Killian put his head on her chest, his arm holding onto her firmly. "Are you all right, Killian?" she asked him.

She looked down when he didn't answer her. His eyes were closed, his breathing even. She smiled before she drifted off to sleep again.


	12. Chapter 12

_**I just wanted to take a second to thank everyone who is reviewing, following and reading :)**_

_**It tastes like candy!**_

* * *

The last leg of their trip had begun. Ten months of travelling and a two month journey left before they reached the Enchanted Forest. Emma had seen towns and cities and harbors. She had met people she had only vaguely heard of and seen things she didn't even think existed.

What Killian had given her was priceless. She smiled at him widely when her gaze met his. This was the first day in a week she had been out and about the deck. She had been sick as a dog for days now, spilling her guts. That chicken and sauce she had eaten at Port Blowing Point had looked funny. Not to mention the winds they had been caught in trying to leave the goddamned place. The name was truly inspired, she thought sarcastically.

Killian had held her hair back when she retched, had washed her back for her to help her relax and had insisted on sleeping on the floor so that she may have all the space she needed. He had been attentive to her needs, affectionate to her, and gave her space when she needed it. He was in tune with her.

During this trip, she realized how well he truly knew her and how he hadn't lied when he said she had been like an open book.

She felt reinvigorated by the fresh air. "The color is back in your cheeks," he said examining her face. "Blaming the food when it's apparent you're losing your sea legs."

She rolled her eyes at him. "I'm sure that chicken was raw."

"The chicken I ate most of?" he gave an odd look, didn't say anymore.

"Fine! You want to hear that I'm sea sick? I'm sea sick, you win!" she replied with feigned exasperation.

"We'll be home soon," he mentioned. "I know you've missed your father and Flora."

She squeezed her lips together. "Yeah, I've missed them, but this whole experience makes me even less inclined to be cooked up in the Enchanted Forest. I could live like this."

He smiled at her. "I really understand why you love this ship, this life," she said.

"This won't be our last trip together," he promised.

They were interrupted by Jukes in the crows nest. "Trouble ahead, Captain!"

Suddenly, everything started moving quickly. Killian was at the helm, the crew was loading cannons with projectile and powder.

And she was feeling sick to her stomach. There was the deafening noise of cannon ball flying past the _Jewel_, missing them by a hair. It collided with the sea in an enormous splash. She felt drops of water hit her face.

"It looks like they were waiting for us," Killian said putting away his spyglass, steering the ship. "Prepare to fight, boys!" he yelled as cutlasses and other forms of weapons were drawn as the cannons were fired and reloaded. "They want a fight? We'll give them one!"

"You," Killian grabbed her arm urgently. "You're going below deck and you're going to hide until one of us comes and get you."

"I'm not hiding," she protested.

"You bloody well will do as I ask," he yelled at her. This was not her tender, loving husband talking to her. It was her captain.

"What will you do if I don't listen? Flog me?" she snatched her arm away. "I can take care of myself."

"I never said you couldn't take care of yourself," he whispered with anger, his words measured. "I worry about what could happen to you if you fall between their hands. Not all men have a code."

"But…"

"But nothing," he insisted. "Turk!" he screamed. The man came running at once. "You take her below deck, hide her, protect her with your life, do I make myself clear? I will disembowel you if a hair is harmed on her head."

"Aye, Captain," the man replied, his scimitar in hand. She could tell he was none too pleased with his orders. "Look, Emma, I don't know how this will end. We never know the outcome of a battle, but I don't want to have to worry about you, do you understand?"

She nodded and followed Turk below deck without a word. If she spoke, she might have dissolved in tears and begged him not to go. It made her feel incredibly weak, but that's how it felt when it came to him these days. Her emotions were getting the best of her.

She didn't know how long she had been below. She could hear running and shouting, cannons firing, the ship rocking. Turk was restless and Victor, the ship surgeon stood there staring at the ceiling with intensity.

"I'm not staying here," she picked up her sword and got to her feet.

"No, you're staying," Victor quipped. "It's dangerous up there!"

Emma seized him up and anger flared. "If you want to be a coward and hide, you go ahead and do that. I'm going. Killian and the others could be in trouble."

She knew she had insulted him and hurt his pride. He was a doctor, not a soldier. He was supposed to tend to the wounded and save lives.

"Oh and you'll be saving them with your mighty sword?" He grabbed her arm and forced her to sit. "Killian is not just my prince and my captain, he's also my friend and he would be devastated if anything happened to you."

She would not listen to this. "Unhand me!" she yelled at him. "I am a Princess and what you just did will have you thrown in a cell for the rest of your life." She threw him a nasty look. "By your leave, Doctor," her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"I can't let you out of here Princess," Turk stood in her way. "He will have my head for not heeding his orders and he will skin me alive then have my head if there's so much a knick on your person."

Those two were ganging up on her? They had spent nearly a year at sea together and they were starting to take some liberties.

"You have an ugly head, Turk, trust when I say no one will miss looking at it," she replied hotly. "I will leave through the door or jump out of the window, your choice."

"Why is it always me he chooses for impossible jobs?" he stepped out of her way then followed her as she rushed up to the main deck.

The smell of blood and powder hung heavy in the air. Most everyone from the _Jewel_ had boarded the ship that had attacked them. She saw men running, men attacking, heard men screaming furiously as they crossed swords. She also heard screams of agony. People were being run through, they were injured or dying. Some of them were thrown into the sea. Is this what battle looked like? Her senses were assaulted. Sword in hand, her eyes scanned the other ship before she took off running, crossing the plank.

She wasn't sure how she made it to him without anyone coming after her. "What in the bloody hell are you doing here? Do you ever listen?" Killian yelled at her in the middle of the battle. Of course she never listened with that thick head of hers.

His navy coat looked like it weighed a ton, his white linen shirt wet from blood and perspiration. "I want to feel your back against mine, do you hear me?"

"Yes." Her back was to his. She felt his left hand wrapping around her from behind, trying to pull her even closer to him. "Remember everything you've learned?"

She took a deep breath. A sword came at her, crossing over hers. She moved quickly, dispatching her assailant. She could feel Killian moving at rapid speed. This went on for what seemed to be forever.

"Mercy," she heard and it was as though she was pulled from some kind of a trance. The _Jewel's_ cannons had damaged the enemy's ship and it was starting to take water. The enemy started dropping their weapons and retreating. "Mercy," one of them repeated.

"There will be _none_," Killian replied. "Get back on the _Jewel_," he told Emma. She didn't dare protest, he looked terrible, had a murderous look in his eyes. His jaw was set, the right side of his face was bloody from a cut he had taken to his cheek. "Starkey, make sure she gets back. The rest of you, on me," he ordered. His voice sounded calm, but she could tell he was furious. "There will be no mercy, no quarters offered!" she heard him bellow.

She crossed the plank and stood on the _Jewel_ with Starkey next to her. She watched as Killian searched, ran from one end to the other, his cutlass still in hand. He spoke to his officers, then they were all crossing back. They released the plank and the _Jewel_ started moving away from the other ship. "Sink her," Killian said. His words were followed with several blasts that hit their target.

"Mullins, at the helm." He gave his orders, checked on injured and casualties. "You!" he pointed his index finger at Turk. "Come here!"

Emma felt horrible. She winced. "It wasn't his fault," she tried to defend the man. "I'll deal with you later," he didn't look at her, his eyes never leaving Turk. "When I give you an order, I expect you to follow it. I will not be responsible for my actions next time. Is that clear enough for you?"

The man nodded and took his leave.

"You're bleeding," he finally turned his attention to her, looking worried.

"What?"

"Your shirt is wet with blood at the waist." He realized it was torn which made this her blood. When had this happened? He lifted it and looked. There was a cut there, deep enough that it would need to be sutured. "Come," he picked her up and she leaned her head on his shoulder. She suddenly felt weary. "Are you angry with me?"

Either he wasn't listening or he chose to ignore her question. "Victor!" he yelled the surgeon's name.

"No! He doesn't like me right now. I wasn't very nice to him below deck." She was feeling light headed, drained from all energy. The adrenaline rush was dissipating. Her ears buzzed, she had a slamming headache and was nauseous from the awful smell. "You have a cut on your cheek." The blood was already dry on it. She kissed it lightly. "I need to sleep," she said before she drifted off.

"Jukes, we need to speak," he said as they walked past the man. Both he and Victor followed.

In his quarters, he put Emma down gently on the bed. "Is she alright?" he asked Victor.

The man nodded. "She's not exactly battle hardened. The cut is not overly severe. I'll wash it and suture it. She'll have a scar." He looked at Killian. "I tried to stop her, but she chewed me out, called me a coward."

"I know, Mate. She's bloody stubborn." He turned to Jukes. "What's the matter with you up there in your perch that you don't see a ship approaching like that?"

"It appeared out of nowhere, Captain. I think it might have been cloaked by magic."

Wonderful, Killian thought. "Tell Mullins to set course for the Enchanted Forest, full speed ahead. And keep your eyes peeled. We cannot afford to sail into trouble again."

Once he was alone, he picked up a washcloth and soapy water and washed quickly. He changed out of his clothes before doing the same for Emma.

He pulled up his chair and sat by the bed. He felt puzzled. What if Jasmine had been right? By all accounts, he and his crew should have lost that battle. They were outnumbered, outgunned. The tide had turned when she stepped on the doomed ship and he felt a surge of something inside of him when he had pulled her closer to him. It was like a jolt.

Did she really have magic? None of his made sense. Even as she slept, she looked as exhausted and drained as he was.

He had been shocked to see her arrive like that, running to him, her confidence growing with each step she took as she moved closer and closer to him. It was as though time had slowed for him. He felt horror thinking she might get cut down. But she was Anne Bonny come to life. She fought like a mercenary, a pirate. She took no prisoner and hadn't even flinched when he had ordered the sinking of the ship.

As proud as he was of her, as angry as he was that she had not listened to him, he was worried about what he had seen on the ship that had attacked them. Once the battle was over, and he went around the deck, he realized there were people there he knew or recognized. People he had drank with or come across when he still lived in the Maritime Kingdom. The ship flew no flag or banner. And Jukes swore they had appeared out of thin air.

Who sent a ship cloaked in magic after them?

Were they there for the sail he had acquired in Atlantis? No one had known about that particular artifact, not even Emma. He had told no one of it.

Were they on a mission to end him and her?

He had his suspicions. But his conclusion made no sense.

_Why_? This question, so simple in its formulation kept nagging at him. Was the answer to it that complicated?

He looked down at Emma and he realized she was staring at him.

"Hold me," she asked him. He climbed into bed with her and pulled her to his chest. She buried her face in the crook of his neck. He played with her hair, kissed her head.

"You shouldn't have come into battle like that," he said at last. "You could have been killed."

"It's just a wound, my first battle scar," she retorted with a smile looking up at him. She ran her fingers lazily along his jaw line before she kissed his chin. "Besides, I wanted to see how good a teacher you were."

She came closer to him so there was no space between them. He held on tighter. "Still," he said. "I never want to put you in harm's way." He didn't think he could go on if something terrible happened to her. "I don't want to lose you, Emma." His voice shook with emotion.

"Nor I, you," she replied sincerely.

In those terrible moments when she stood and paced below deck, all she could think of was that she had to be by his side, fight _with_ him, fight _for_ him. Fight so that they could both have their chance to live, so that they may have their happy ending.

There was no happy ending for her if he wasn't there to share it with her. When had he become that for her? The turmoil she felt at the thought of losing him. If those moments were to be his last, then they would be hers too.

They would both live or both die, that was her resolve.

When she came face to face with him on the ship that had attacked them, time had slowed, she felt as though she was having an out of body experience. She got lost in his eyes, searched past the anger and found something so real, raw and naked and precious, she nearly collapsed to her knees due to the overwhelming assault of emotions she was feeling in that moment. There was something of a relief that washed over him when he saw her and in a moment of complete vulnerability his eyes had filled with love. In that split second, she was the one who had been able to read him like an open book.

She could have lived that moment into eternity.

It was everything, _meant_ everything.

_He_ was everything, _meant_ everything.

Warmth had filled her, she felt her heart swell and expand. And now, lying in complete abandon in his arms, she felt the same warmth.

Is this what love really felt like? Is this what she had closed herself off to because she had been so hard headed due to what she thought she wanted?

She heard him snore softly and felt his hand move to her waist, where the wound she had taken was. Even when he slept, he was careful not to hurt her. She would have to wake him in a few minutes so that he may take over his captain duties.

But right now, he was all hers.

"I love you," she said, her words barely audible. "I think I always have."


	13. Chapter 13

They dismounted their horses in the courtyard. David and Flora had both been waiting. Killian had sent a bird to let them know they were a full week ahead of schedule.

Emma rushed in her father's arms and embraced Flora. This was the first time she was back since she got married and it will be her home again whenever Killian was gone.

In approximately two weeks, she thought.

They went into her old bedchamber to rest, freshen up and get changed for dinner. She laughed when she saw Killian shirtless.

"What?" he gave her a puzzled look.

"I have a boy in my room!" she giggled. Not that she had ever tried to smuggle boys in her room. That was just frowned upon. Even James had never set foot here and they had practically grown up together.

"I can assure you that I'm anything but boy," he replied indignant. "You can come closer and take a look for yourself."

"Don't look sour, Killian," she joked. "I have something for you," she handed him a pendant which he took and held between his fingers.

"I got it in Atlantis," she mentioned. It was staff framed by two intertwined snakes and two wings at the top. "It's a Caduceus. It is a magic wand that is said to have been given to Hermes by Apollo. Hermes is the God of so many things, among them travelers. But he was also a clever trickster and so the Gods always sent him to do their dirty work for them. The adaptability of the mind must survive by living on wit and ingenuity and so that's what he symbolizes."

She suddenly felt shy. During their journey, she had realized by watching him how he was apt to adapt to any kind of situation. He never sank, he always swam. When she took strolls in the markets of Atlantis and found this piece, the merchant had explained to her things about energy and balance, how in certain realms, the intertwined snakes represented the sun and the moon.

All she knew was that she had to buy it for him. "Do you like it?" she asked when he said nothing.

"Aye, I do," he replied. "You clearly put a lot of thought in this. I'm surprised you were able to sit on this for a whole three months," he smiled widely at her. "Thank you, Emma," he brought her to him and kissed her. He released her and tugged around his neck, pulling his chain over his head, removing it. He opened the clasp and slipped the wand around it and it fell next to his mother's ring. He closed it and slipped it back on. "I shall wear it close to my heart always," he told her.

During dinner, Emma told the stories from the past year with excitement. She told her father about Agrabah and Atlantis, Port Terra Nova and Blowing Point, how she practiced her fighting skills and even took part in a battle.

David raised an eye brow and Killian examined the content of his plate much more closely than he had been fifteen seconds before. "She doesn't listen, Mate," he said sheepishly. "She terrorized both my surgeon and one of my best fighters into letting her out from below deck."

"I even took a wound," she said proudly.

"What the bloody hell woman? Are you trying to get me in trouble?"

"I don't believe you ever needed my assistance for that," she replied.

David looked at Killian, his arms crossed on his chest.

This was going swimmingly well, he thought. He couldn't wait to leave for their home at the Fall tomorrow.

* * *

She heard faint voices and laughter erupt. She hid behind a large tree and watched the couple on their horses pass her. A blonde head and a dark one. The blonde one threw her head back as she laughed at something the dark head said.

Her Emma, she looked so happy! She smiled a sad, wistful smile. Her heart was broken from not being allowed to be with her, but David had assured her that their daughter had found happiness with the man she had married.

"She changed in the year she was gone," he started. "She's more mature, more assured. She's fearless just like her mother and she looks at him the same way you look at me."

While his words were reassuring and filled her with hope for Emma's future, it didn't make it any less painful for her. Most times, she felt like she had made a horrible mistake.

_"__Your child carries a miracle inside of her.__She has a unique purpose," the fairy told her.__ "__As difficult as this will be, you must leave her, so that she may have her best chance."_

She had shaken her heard, dismissing that notion. What mother in her right mind would ever leave her child behind? She loved her the moment she knew she existed. She wanted to hold her and love her and be with her. She wanted to teach her how to shoot arrows and track in the forest. Alas, she got to hold her for a mere five minutes. Those had been the most significant five minutes of her life. She felt like she had fulfilled her purpose in life.

Then everything fell short of its potential. Her dreams of motherhood shattered beyond repair.

After that, she had watched her from afar, always hidden. She watched her take her first steps in the castle's courtyard and had cried herself to sleep after that for not being there for any of those special moments.

She watched Emma and Killian arrive at the cliff side and dismount. Both of them disappeared beyond the rocks. She went after them, right where they had walked through. There was no opening there. She felt around with her hands. The opening was simply not there anymore.

She remembered the other time she tried getting through. It was on Emma's wedding day. She thought she could stand at the entrance just listening, maybe she could have peaked in without being noticed by anyone, but that was not to be. Just like today, there was no entrance there.

Tears blurred her vision and a loud sob escaped her lips. With a grief-laden heart, she walked away.

This was about being one step ahead of the Evil Queen and whatever the vendetta had been, there was no sighting of her since the news of Snow White's death had spread. She had kept to her own castle.

As much as Snow hated the Evil Queen and wanted to keep Emma safe, there were times she couldn't help but feel like she had been manipulated by the fairies into giving up her child.

Along with her tears came a tidal wave of anger and resentment. She would have to speak to David about this next they saw each other. She couldn't take this anymore.

He was the anchor in the chaos that was her life.

"Snow?" she heard a voice call after her. Ruby stood there looking concerned. "Are you alright?"

What would she have done without her friend? She often wondered. She shook her head and collapsed in the other woman's arms. "You'll get to tell her someday, you'll see."

"I've already missed out on so much!" she replied as they walked back to the hovel they shared, fifteen minutes away from where Emma and Killian had vanished into thin air.

Ruby sighed. Her friend had suffered a lot away from her husband, her daughter. She had paid a hefty price. "You know," she said thoughtfully, "what those two have transcends true love. They radiate something more and the smell of them…sickening actually." She had noticed that when she went to deliver fruit as she always did. Ruby fancied herself a romantic, but that was just too much even for her. She felt envious of that. How could she not?

"He'll be leaving on another voyage in a week," she informed her. "I doubt Emma will coming around these parts while he's gone. She doesn't want to be here without him."

* * *

David sat at his desk and played with his quill. He dipped it in the ink and then flicked it on parchment. He did that often when he had a lot to think about. He was ecstatic that his daughter was finally back. She had grown so much this past year. He couldn't help but feel pride.

He couldn't help but feel relief that the gamble he had taken regarding Killian had not been one he had lost. He seemed to be a good influence on Emma and she looked happy, radiant even.

In his joy to see Emma back home, he couldn't help but feel sad that his wife had missed out on all the important moments and how she would miss more as time went on. She missed out on first steps, first words, a wedding and she would miss out on grandchildren too someday.

Snow White was the strongest woman he had ever known, but in his last visit, he could see that all of this had really taken a toll on her. She had aged in the last year and vulnerable and she kept mostly to the hovel she shared with Ruby.

All of this was so unfair!

He had to live without his wife, his daughter believed her mother dead and Snow had to live without them both. They tried to make the most of it, where David would have messages delivered through Ruby whenever she brought fruit to the castle. She passed on letters and messages containing meeting places or where Emma would be so that Snow may catch a glimpse of her. He wasn't sure how good an idea that was, but it was all they could do.

On top of this, Killian had brought him some alarming news regarding the attack Emma had laughed about during dinner, on the _Jewel_ towards the end of their journey. Killian had spoken of his suspicions to him. The man was dismayed and angry.

"Then why leave again?" David had asked him.

"Because I need to see for myself what he wants with that plant," Killian replied. "You should consider closing the borders."

"That might be viewed as a declaration of war."

Killian had sighed. "You're just closing the borders. You can say there's some sort of illness that you don't want spread around."

"Lie?"

"Sometimes, it's better than the alternative."

David could tell how uneasy Killian was. "You'll make sure Emma is safe, won't you, Sire?"

"Of course," David replied. "I'd die for her just as much as you would."

* * *

Flora's wings fluttered in the night sky next to Terra and Ignis. She was bursting with news. Ignis raised her eyebrows and waited, her arms crossed. She always managed to look angry, Flora thought. Her name should be 'Sour' or 'Bitter', she mused.

"Emma, she's with child," she started. She had known the moment she had laid eyes on her. It was unmistakable. Ignis didn't react, but Terra's mouth dropped open, so much so that she looked an idiot.

"Are you sure? I mean this isn't part of the prophecy."

"Prophecies don't tell us everything, but this never happened before either."

Flora breathed in and then out. She had not been able to contain her excitement. "What if we interpreted the prophecy incorrectly?"

"What's that even supposed to mean?" Ignis asked.

"A soul born from two halves, wielding great power, the protector…"

"Emma is a soul that was born from two halves. Out of true love," Ignis retorted.

"You and I both know that Emma and Killian are much more than true love," Flora stared at her sister. "They're soul mates, they always were, they still are, they always will be and now they're bringing a child forth into the world."

"Emma is the Savior," Ignis said stupidly.

"Amara wielded powerful magic, Emma wields powerful magic," Flora insisted.

Terra shook her head. "Emma is the Savior, David is the protector."

Flora retreated. "Fine, if that's what both of you believe." She fluttered away from them feeling defeated. If they had given her the chance to speak, to explain what she thought everything meant.

_"__As we seek light," she remembered, "darkness gathers.__Evil shall not be fought with great armies but one life at a time.__A soul born from two halves, shall wield great power.__The Savior will come and the Mistress of Magic will rise, the protector by her side."_

She had the conviction that they had been wrong all along. This was never about the expectations and the failures.

She had read and seen those lines for so long.

And now darkness was truly gathering.

And they were still seeking the light.

But she saw hope at last.

* * *

The week ended too quickly. Biting back her sadness and tears, Emma put on a brave front when time came to say her goodbyes.

"Take me with you," she pleaded again.

"No," he replied. "I know nothing of the land we're travelling to. It could be fraught with danger."

"Then don't go."

"That my Lady is not an option." He always took a formal tone with her when he wished for the conversation to end. He cupped her face. "I will miss you," he said sincerely.

She could tell he was having as hard a time as she was letting go. But he said he would be gone two weeks at the most. They could both handle being apart for two weeks. But after a whole year living in close proximity and doing everything together, she already felt the weight of the distance between them even as he stood right in front of him.

"Emma," he started. "I…" She looked in his eyes and shook her head. She pressed her hand to his heart.

"No, tell me when you get back."

"As you wish," he replied.

"We'll have much to discuss upon your return."

He gave her a questioning look. "This all sounds rather ominous."

"No," he put his hand on top of hers and brought it from his chest to his lips, placing small kisses on her finger tips. She giggled and he smiled widely at her. He bent his head and kissed her lips before he took his leave.

He hugged Flora good bye and she could tell the woman was absolutely delighted by that. He walked to the gangplank and spoke to David in hushed tones before Killian went on deck.

"Killian, wait!" Emma yelled and broke into a sprint. She was standing next to him within seconds.

"You're still not coming," he said half-serious, his lip twitching up.

She threw her arms around his neck and held onto him. "I wouldn't come if you paid me," she replied. Then she became serious. "Please be safe, I want you to come back."

"I will." He took her arms and pulled them from around his neck gently. "Not a day will go by that I won't think of you."

Emotion rose inside of her, threatened to spill. He was making this incredibly difficult for her. "She searched the inside of her pocket and found her handkerchief. She uncovered the corners and gave him the content. "To help you keep your promise," she said before she lightly kissed his cheek.

It was a stem with dried blue flowers that still held in place. Killian remembered the Forget-me-nots he had left for her before taking his leave after they had met. "The book on Atlantis that you gave me, before you took me there; I used this to mark my pages."

Well, if he had ever expected that!

"I will be waiting for you right here when you come back."

She left the ship with a heavy heart. She could hear him yelling orders to his crew. The anchor was raised and the _Jewel_ started moving ever so slowly as it pulled away from where she had been docked for a little less than two weeks.

Their eyes held for a moment and then the spell was broken when something required his attention.

She turned her back and started walking with Flora. "You didn't tell him of your condition, my Lady."

Emma shrugged. Even though both she and Killian knew that they had to provide an heir for the kingdoms, they had never broached that subject, but she knew he would be happy regardless. "He was having a difficult time with this trip," she replied. "Him finding out would have made it a lot more difficult to go on this mission. Besides, he'll be back sooner rather than later."

She hoped soon would come quickly.

Like him, there wouldn't be a day that would go by that she wouldn't think of him.

* * *

David made his way behind the tavern. "Are you insane?" he grabbed his wife by the arm. "Someone could see you!"

"You're causing a scene, so someone is now bound to see us!" she admonished him. "I had to see her, them!" she said.

He sighed. "I know, but you can't take risks like this. In the forest, it's one thing, there's plenty where you can hide or run, but here? You're being careless."

She shrugged. "Emma, nothing has happened with her magic. Does she even have magic?" she whispered.

"The fairies say she does."

"Who? Ignis?" she replied with scorn.

"No, Flora!"

"Flora is a fairy?"

David remembered the awkward conversation from a week ago when Flora, the dowdy, pink cheeked governess who had been around forever, had decided to "come clean" as she had stated. "She has been watching over Emma and she says that she has very powerful magic."

"Why aren't they training her? Why aren't they helping her?"

He shrugged. This conversation had already gone on long enough. "You need to go."

"They really love each other, don't they?" her eyes filled with tears.

"Yes, they do," David replied. "He would do anything for her and she for him."

"That's good," Snow blinked her unshed tears away. "I'm glad she has him."

Without another word, she took off behind the alley and jumped over a fence and disappeared behind the tree line.

* * *

Killian stood behind the helm. After spending nearly a year aboard the _Jewel _with Emma, it was eerie and odd to be there only with his crewmen.

He would have taken her with him if he wasn't heading somewhere that was known only in legends. He had been travelling long enough to know that stories and legends came from somewhere that was real. The worlds behind the worlds were all connected by a thin thread. All anyone had to do was find it.

Once in his quarters, he took the dried flower Emma had put his hand earlier and placed it on his desk, making sure he could see from wherever he stood or lay.

He already missed her.

He made his way back on deck to check on the ship's progress. "Deploy the Pegasus sail," he ordered and it came down in all its glory, this one of kind artifact. The ship would not be sailing the seas, it would sailing the Heavens instead. Gods he wished Emma could share this experience. He could picture her face, filled with wonder as her hair whipped about. His hand went to the chain around his neck. he brought both the wand and the ring to his lips and kissed them.

Once he got back from his voyage, he would make sure he told Emma just how much he loved her. Then he would put his mother's ring around her finger.

"Full speed ahead to Neverland!" he yelled out.

The _Jewel of the Realm_ lifted from the water slowly and raced into the blue afternoon sky.

* * *

_**I took some liberties regarding that dagger type of charm Hook wears on OUAT. Since we don't know the significance (unless something was mentioned and I totally missed it), thought I'd make it up. I'm a bit rusty on my Greek mythology but I believe I got the gist of it right, if I'm wrong, then I beg for forgiveness. There's also a couple of lines from the movie "Winter's Tale" which I modified or expanded on.**_

_**As always, the characters lalalala not mine lalalala. Doing this for fun because Summer can be such a drag sometimes...**_

_**Cheers!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**_First off, thank you for the review and for reading and for following. I'm actually having fun with this._**

**_I just wanted to give everyone who has been reading and following this story that the next several chapters will not be easy, but I still hope everyone enjoys the ride _**

**_Cheers :)_**

* * *

_Killian lay on his stomach with a book in front of him, his hand propping his head.__They had been home for nearly a week now.__He looked at Emma as she dipped her head under the water and came back to the surface.__His eyes focused back on the page he had been reading._

_He heard her getting out of the pool, standing over him, squeezing the excess water out of her hair right onto his back._

_He didn't move.__He wouldn't give her the satisfaction.__ "__Bad form," he said handing her a towel.__She giggled and sat next to him._

_He cherished these moments with her, whether they were quiet or filled with chatter.__He was going to miss this tremendously.__He was glad he had decided to take a year long journey with her.__His father…rather William had been upset about this, had sent him an angry letter, telling him that the _Jewel of the Realm_wasn't his little play thing._

_Too bad, he thought, replying to him that he was also trying to figure out a way to get to this Neverland since magical beans were getting a lot more difficult to come by even for him.__He figured he should try and attract as little attention as possible given the nature of that trip._

_He heard a gasp and looked over at Emma who was pointing at the water in front of her.__ "__Isn't it beautiful?" she asked with a wide smile._

_A swan had landed right behind the fall and swam around it towards them before it stopped._

_"__You know," she started, "I think I'd like for my last name to be Swan.__You can call me Emma Swan."_

_"__Your last name is Jones."__This was amusing.__ "__You don't like your last name?"_

_"__I do," she grinned at him, "very much so.__Anything is better than Charming."__He raised an eyebrow and she ignored him.__ "__But Swan will be like a code name!"__She clapped her hands together with excitement._

_"__What have you been reading lately?"_

_"__Nothing too exciting," she replied.__ "__Just that swans are very loyal to each other when they're in a couple."_

_He eyed her carefully.__ "__So I've heard."_

_"__You remember what one of the first constellations you showed me was?"_

_"__Cygnus."_

_"__See?__It's a sign!" She got on her stomach next to him and watched the swan swim around.__Then just as quickly as it had come, it had gone._

_He had to admit, Emma Swan did have a nice ring to it.__But he would keep that for himself.__ "__Well then Swan, I believe you owe me since you're changing your last name."__He got up and slipped in the water._

_"__Do I now?__You couldn't handle it," she winked at him._

_He rested his arms on the grass, his face in front of hers.__ "__Perhaps you're the one who couldn't handle it." He tapped his lips, looking at her coyly._

_"__Well, if that's the price I have to pay," she brushed his wet hair away from his forehead.__She leaned in and kissed him.__He pulled her into the water with him, passion flared between them and he felt her wrapping her legs around his waist and she giggled against his mouth._

_They would be heading back to the castle later and he would leave for his journey the next day._

* * *

That had to be the longest week of his life.

And one of the worst he had ever experienced.

He couldn't leave that place soon enough. He wanted to take his crew as far away from Neverland and as fast as he could.

He and some of his crew had disembarked and gone on land to begin their search for this miracle plant his King was looking for and encountered the lone inhabitant of the island who had cautioned them against it. He said it was poison.

He lost five members of his crew who had cut themselves on the plant. Death had been merciless.

What a surprise that King William had lied to him about the purpose of the Dreamshade. Some medicinal plant that was he thought bitterly. He felt anger rise in him. Everytime he thought William couldn't stoop any lower, he went ahead and proved Killian completely wrong in his assumptions. He sighed. This would have to be dealt with and handled as soon as possible.

He felt something that was betrayal.

He gave orders to his crew to restock the ship for the two day journey they would take to their home of origin. Then the sailors would get a much deserved rest. He had worked them ragged. He felt terrible for that, but such was the life they had chosen.

Tonight, he would ride to David's castle so that he may spend time with Emma. The ship landed in the waters of the Enchanted Forest with a thud and continued on its way to the docks, sailing rapidly. It was already dusk.

Killian looked at the crowd of people standing or shuffling around. He had never seen the place so empty.

His eyes scanned the boardwalk. Odd, he thought. Emma said she would wait for him. He left the ship with an eerie feeling settling over him. Something felt off, different from when he had left a week ago. The air burned. There was a faint smell of smoke in the atmosphere. He shrugged, dismissing the way he felt. He had been in Neverland for a week, a land that left him disconcerted. Perhaps he had carried that sentiment with him.

He hopped on a horse and made his way to the castle, nearly an hour ride. The night was falling slowly and the roads he took were completely deserted. That made him feel on edge. His senses prickled and he tensed. He thought he might need to jump off his horse and prepare to defend himself at any time and it was with relief that he finally saw the turrets of the castle. He smiled at the thought of getting to hold Emma, finally telling her he loved her.

He had wanted to when he was leaving for Neverland, before raising anchor, but she had stopped him.

During his week away, he often wondered what she wanted to talk to him about though he had an idea. Her sickness on the ship had not really let up on land. No matter, it was for her to tell him and not for him to guess.

The courtyard was quiet and the only lights that flickered behind the windows of the castle were the library and the bedroom.

He went directly to the stables and let the horse go once he removed the saddle from its back and made his way to the castle through the back entrance. It was usually open at this time.

Everything was so silent when he entered. He peaked his head inside David's study, but it was dark and empty. He again felt a sense of foreboding but shrugged it off.

He should be happy to be back.

He _was_ happy to be back, that's all he thought about during the week he was in Neverland. He wanted to come back and be with his family.

His eyes grew wide and his heart clenched as he stood under the library's doorframe.

_What the hell?_

_What in the sodding bloody hell?_

He closed his eyes and re-opened them.

No, that clearly did not work.

Emma stood in the library with James and they were…

No, _he_ was kissing his wife.

And she wasn't exactly pushing him away.

He stood there for a beat, then turned his heels and left. He headed to the bedchamber they shared. He would kill the man if he stuck around the library. And now, he had a pounding headache and felt weary.

He felt weary from his journey.

He felt weary of James.

He felt weary of these feelings Emma still harbored towards that man.

He felt like such a fool. He was so certain Emma had turned a corner. How could he have been so wrong? One thing he knew, one thing he refused was to be second in her heart to that imbecile and utterly boring bastard. He had thought better of the man, married that he was.

Clearly, one week was all it took. He felt like a caged beast as he paced the room restlessly. He looked around.

The room looked…different. He heard a noise that sounded like gurgling and went around the bed to the side he slept on.

Shock registered on his face.

_Fuck his life._

He bent over and stared, puzzled.

He will wait for his loving wife to make her way here if she ever managed to tear herself away from her lover.

He was teetering on the edge of something he didn't really understand. His emotions were running extremely high.

* * *

They had known each other for so long. He had been there for most of the important moments on her life. And that torch she carried for him. During the year she was gone from the Enchanted Forest, she realized every day that she never really understood or knew what love was.

It was just a concept for her. She knew her father had loved her as did Flora and her mother. But the concept of being in love had been lost on her.

Until Killian.

She had resisted, fought him every step of the way.

Then he took her away on his ship, swept her off her feet.

He had loved her.

And she loved him right back. Still did, still hoped that he would come back.

He had to come back.

He loved her and she loved him and he never coming back to her was not an option.

It would never be an option.

She looked at James. He had arrived in the morning with alarming reports, regarding the dark plague. It had been unleashed yet again and Caroline had died from it.

Just like Killian's mother had all those years ago, she remembered.

The woman he loved died and Emma understood all too well the feeling of loss and despair. She had been wallowing in it for what seemed to be an eternity now.

She didn't want to move on from it.

She didn't want it to get better.

If it got better, then it meant she gave up that he would be back by her side.

Tears burned her eyes.

At least, James knew for certain his wife had died. She on the other hand had no clue if Killian was alive, dead, being held somewhere against his will.

They had sent out scouts, letters. They had come up empty. There had been no sightings of them in far away seas. The captain and his ship had both vanished.

Where was he? she wondered again.

She looked at James. He had been going on about something she didn't pay attention to. He was standing in front of her, his hand running up and down her arm.

He leaned in and kissed her. It took her by surprise but she didn't pull away. She wanted to feel something, anything.

But something and anything didn't come.

She felt nothing but numbness and she pulled away from him abruptly. She looked at the doorway, couldn't shake that feeling, she could have sworn she felt his presence there.

But there was no one.

She turned her attention back to James, smiled a sad smile.

"I don't love you," she stated. "There was a time when I would have done anything to get this kind of attention from you. But no more."

She had been so stupid!

"I know," he replied. "I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking."

Though she didn't say anything, she knew exactly what he was thinking, what he wanted. But he was grief-stricken and sad. They both lost important people in their lives. Lately, loss seemed to follow her.

Falling into bed together was not solution of any kind.

A heavy sigh escaped her lips. She pulled him in her arms, tried to comfort him. Her childhood infatuation, she hadn't even realized she had let it go.

"I love him, James," she said as she let go of him. "I really do. I don't even know how and when it happened, I don't think I even understood what love really was until I saw it in his eyes. I felt whole because of him and now there's a part of me that's broken and missing."

"He'll come back," he replied. "If his reputation has any truth to it, then Captain Jones knows how to survive." He bowed his head to her respectfully. "My Queen." Then he left.

She stood in the library alone. She wiped away the tear that had fallen down her cheek. She had to be strong. She was the one in charge now. She had a kingdom to take care of, people who counted on her to be the ruler they deserved.

Between the dark plague and the menace the Maritime Kingdom represented, she was at her wits end. She rubbed her temples and headed to her bedchamber, her shoulders slumped a little. She hoped she would be able to get a good night sleep. She had been plagued with nightmares.

She stepped inside and stopped dead in her tracks. Her breath caught in her throat.

A man was standing over her daughter's crib. Clad in a deep burgundy coat, she could see the white collar popping over the top and the black leather pants. She would recognize that back, the shape of that body, that dark hair anywhere.

With one swift motion, he picked the baby up in his arms and turned towards the window so that she had a clear view of both of them.

Time stopped for her.

He looked confused as he examined the small face that was looking back at him.

The child smiled at him and he held her closer to him, any trace of confusion was gone from him. He closed his eyes and kissed the top of her head.

This child who screamed her lungs out around strangers did none of that with him. She seemed content to be in his arms.

Emma recognized the instant connection between them and she was convinced both of them felt it too.

Time started again and she was pulled out of her trance.

"Killian," she whispered to herself. Her heart raced, she wanted to run to him, cling to him. This was everything she had hoped for.

The nights she spent crying wishing he would come back.

"How old is she?" he asked, not looking at her. How long had he known she was there? He always knew when she stepped into a room, he never had to look for or at her to know she was there.

"Five months," she replied softly.

"And her name?"

"Liana."

She had named her for him.

He pulled the child even closer, cradling her head to his chest as she played with the chain that hung around his neck.

"I'm taking her and I'm leaving." He turned an angry face to her. "You can keep on with James, but it will be away from her eyes. I will not let my daughter be subjected to your dalliance."

She panicked and picked up the sword that lay unsheathed against the wall. She held it high, defiant. "You want to go?" she yelled at him. "Then go! But _she_ stays." She was so furious, she shook.

Her dream had turned into a nightmare. She closed her eyes, willing this to go away.

She would wake up any minute and he would be looking at her lovingly.

Just like he always had.

She opened her eyes again.

He had never looked at her like that.

She was convinced he hated her. They stared at each other, neither conceding an inch to the other.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hello, everyone. **_

_**As always, thank you for reading, reviewing, following and so on :)**_

_**And as always, don't own the characters, the show. Wish I owned Hook/Killian though, which I'm sure is the wish of many. I've been re-watching the shows and he really has the freakiest, nicest blue eyes. I used to think blue eyes were boring because they're just blue (no offense to anyone with blue eyes!)**_

_**Quickly, regarding Neverland, we all know time moves at snail pace there, so I just decided that one week in Neverland is a year in the other realms. I always sucked at math and this makes it so much easier for me and everyone reading this. And it actually made sense when I calculated how long Hook was actually in Neverland in terms of the show (I actually divided numbers...shocking!) It would put him there for barely 6 years and makes him so very "conserved".**_

_**I hope you guys enjoy this,**_

_**Cheers :)**_

* * *

She had gone to the docks to welcome him back as she had promised a week after he had left. She waited until it was dark before she went back to the castle.

She had gone back the day after, and the one after that.

A week had turned into two weeks.

Still nothing.

Two weeks had turned into three and she decided to take a room at the Inn. She couldn't travel two hours a day in her condition. She felt constantly ill and couldn't keep anything down.

Three weeks became a month, became two, then four.

She had taken to walking on the docks with someone escorting her or standing on the balcony of her room, staring out at the sea.

She was six months pregnant when she took a tumble down a flight of stairs after a fainting spell and nearly lost the child she was carrying. There had been a sort of disconnect between her and the child growing inside of her. She had been happy to find out she was expecting, couldn't wait to share the news with Killian. But he had vanished and with that, she tried to push her pregnancy in the recesses of her mind. Flora forced her to eat. Flora forced her to bathe. Flora forced her to stretch her legs out on the days she refused to leave the bed.

But after the fall she had been made by her father to come back to the castle. She felt heartbroken that she couldn't wait for him. She was breaking the promise she had made him.

_"__He'll understand," both Flora and her father had replied to her with exasperation.__ "__You have to take care of yourself," they both said._

They had been right. She loved her child. It might be the only thing she had left of him after all was said and done.

Six months of absence turned into seven and one night, the eve of the Spring Equinox, the pain started and her water broke.

In the middle of her screams, pain and agony, all she wondered was where he was and why he wasn't there. Whenever she thought of this moment, she always imagined him there by her side, holding her hand or pacing outside the closed door. "Where is he, Flora?" she had cried. "I don't know, my Lady, I don't know," the woman would reply before ordering her to breathe and push. She had done that for hours now. She thought she was going to split open and faint from the intense pain and the struggle.

Her mother had died giving birth to her. She had bled out. If she died, then her child would have no mother…no father. She felt a wave of distress. She had never really thought of that possibility.

"He has to come back, so that he can take care of her if I die," she sobbed. She couldn't think or bare that this child she was bringing into the world might have neither one of them. All her courage had deserted her it seemed.

Then it was over and she was holding her baby in her arms. A perfect little girl.

"What's her name?" David asked as he sat beside Emma's bed, staring in wonderment remembering how he had held Emma after she was born.

"Liana," she replied. "We could call her Lili or Leia for short?"

He nodded and handed her a piece of carved wood. "It's a small replica of the _Jewel_."

She smiled, remembering her time on the ship, how Liana had been conceived there. "They share the same birthday," she whispered softly, running a finger over the baby's pink cheek. "Do you think it's a sign?"

"I'd like to think so," he replied. "Belief is a powerful thing, Emma. Don't give up hope."

If Killian's father knew anything about his son's whereabouts, he wasn't telling them anything. And it wasn't for lack of trying.

Miserable man, she thought bitterly.

* * *

"I will not let you take her!" she stopped and she stared at him as she held the sword to his chest. Her hand shook violently and she tried to steady it. "She's not yours."

What was she doing? She wondered.

She balked at the way he looked at her.

Anger.

Pain.

Distrust.

Disgust.

They all mixed in his eyes.

He scoffed at her, did not take her bait. "Look at you using your commanding voice," he started at her sarcastically. "Chills, really…Don't take me for some simpleton. I know exactly who I'm holding in my arms. And please, do us both a favor and put down your sword, you might hurt yourself."

That was low even for him, Emma thought. She came closer to him, the sword still held high.

He shifted Liana off to the side and glared at her. With his free hand, he moved the blade where his heart beat. "You want to run me through?" he sneered at her, his blue eyes flashing with barely controlled fury. "I want to make sure you don't miss."

He pressed the tip of the blade hard enough to draw blood. She winced and tried to move away from him. "No really, Emma. You should go ahead and do it. Trust me when I say this will not be the worst thing you do to me today."

And just like that, his fury turned into pain. "I wanted to give you everything. I would have given the world if you had so much as asked for it," he said, his eyes downcast. He wouldn't look in her face, in her eyes.

If he only looked into her eyes, he would know. "It's not what you think." She looked at the trickle of blood on his chest. She wanted to wipe it away, take away the pain she had caused him.

But he was being mean and unreasonable, so maybe he deserved to suffer a little.

He moved Liana back against his chest, her small hand reached for his mouth with purpose before she turned her attention back to the chain around his neck. He removed it and let her play with it as he held on to her as though she was the only thing he had left in the world, his most precious possession. "No, my Lady" his voice shook. "It's exactly what I think."

"It's exactly what you think, is it? What do you want to hear exactly, Killian? That I love James and let him take me on the desk in the library? That he had me in our bed? That I took him to our home at the waterfall?" she pointed with her sword. "That I was so ragged with desire for him I let him take me whichever way he wanted me? That I climbed on top of him and straddled him and let him inside of me, that I moaned his name until neither one of us could take it anymore, that we were completely spent afterwards? What's that word you sailors are so fond of using? Oh yeah," she licked her lips with meaning. "You want to hear that I let him _fuck_ me long and hard?"

He winced. He deserved it, all of it and then some. That hurt more than if she had punched him in the gut or stabbed him repeatedly with her sword.

They stared at each other for a beat. The sword dropped to the ground with a loud clang. "You've been gone for a year," she advanced on him, shoved him hard enough that he staggered a little, but not hard enough that she might have harmed the child he was holding.

"You've been gone for a year," she started crying. "You never sent news of your whereabouts, never sent word that your journey would be so long. You were supposed to be gone a week, I waited for you!" She was now yelling. "I waited for you, I lived at the Inn by the docks and I waited there for you and you never came. I hate you! I hate you for letting me believe the worst."

He looked at her, then his eyes wavered. His anger and fury were replaced with guilt. He knew the week he was gone was not really a week on this realm the moment he laid eyes on the baby that sat in the playpen.. "I didn't know until I saw her. I thought I was gone for a week. I tried to get out of there as soon as I could," his words were a mere whisper.

He must have known about Neverland. He must have known and wanted me away, he thought.

Bloody bastard! He would pay for this.

He reached his hand to her and she shook her head refusing to take it. "James, his wife just died from the Dark Plague. He was lost and confused and sad and acted on impulse. I don't love him. He's not the one I want and he's not the one I love." He leaned his back on the bedpost and she took Liana in her arms. She stood inches away from him. "I didn't know where you were or what had become of you. I was hoping you would come back, but after a year…I started losing hope that I'd ever see you again. I knew I should have hope, but every day that went by chipped away at it," she choked. "I didn't want to go on without you, but I had to for her sake. I didn't know what would become of her if I wasn't here anymore and with you gone…"

He pulled her in his arms, held them both there. "I love you, Emma." He let her pull away and wiped her tears.

"It's not enough for you to say those words. You think I can just forgive you for thinking the worst of me?"

"Can you really blame me? You've been holding on to this James fantasy for I don't know how long."

"I was a child, I didn't know any better. When you grow up surrounded with people telling you about true love…I didn't understand the concept of love, let alone true love. I latched onto him because he was always part of my life, just like your ship has always been part of your life. She may not be a woman, but you treat her as though she is. A mistress, a lover," she said. "Those were your words, remember?"

This was exhausting. She sank to the floor and he next to her.

"You're not jealous of my ship, are you?|

"Don't be daft, of course I'm not."

_But I was jealous of Jasmine and then jealous of Calliope when we were in Atlantis.__These women who seemed to know you better than I did, she thought._

"Jasmine and Calliope are just friends," he shrugged as though he knew exactly what she was thinking. He always seemed to know. "I was never in love with them, never carried a torch for them. Jasmine treats me like I'm the child she doesn't have and Calliope like I'm the annoying brother she already has. She locked me in the wine cellar for a whole night once just because she felt like it. James on the other hand…"

"Is like my brother…I don't love him, Killian. I love you. I love you and I should have said something sooner perhaps."

"Why didn't you?"

"I wasn't sure what it was, didn't really understand the feelings I was having. And then you were leaving and I didn't want to make things harder on you by telling you how I felt or that I was pregnant."

"I guess we're a pair of beautiful idiots then?"

She nodded. "Very well suited for each other if you ask me." She looked at him and their eyes met and she could see regret and guilt reflected in them.

"I'm sorry for everything," he said. "I shouldn't have acted the way I did and I would never take her from you. We both understand all too well what it's like to grow up without a mother and I wouldn't want to do that to her. Ever."

She shook her head. "No matter. You're back and that's all I need." She looked at Liana. "She seems very taken with you." She pushed a light curl away from her forehead. Her eyes were going to turn out like her father's she suspected, but she inherited her chin and cheek bones.

The tension was slowly melting away from both of them. "If anyone is taken with anything, it is I with _her_," he replied. "She's beautiful, like her mum," he smiled her and she felt elated. She has missed that smile and his idiot face and everything else about him that either annoyed her or made her love him more. "You did good!"

"_We_ did good," she corrected him.

"I don't know how I got this lucky."

"Neither do I," she laughed. "You were probably born under a lucky star."

He pulled her against him and kissed her head. "I'll need to speak to your father."

Her face fell and her eyes filled with tears. "What's wrong, Emma? What happened?" She shook her head trying to regain her composure. "Talk to me, Emma," he pressed her concerned. "Is he alright?"

"He…he died. He died three months ago," she let out a shaky breath, trying to recover.

He felt like someone had dropped a bucket of ice water on his head. "What do you mean died?" This made no sense but then, he was gone for so long. "Was it the Dark Plague?"

"No," she replied softly. "He and his retinue were ambushed right outside the Enchanted Forest by a contingent of your father's army. They fought, only one survived and he made sure Father was brought home."

She remembered being in the courtyard, reading some trade treaty with some far away kingdom when…then everything was a blur. She remembered nothing. How she had gotten through those first days, the dignitaries who had shown up, the funeral, the burial, the days and weeks that followed. For her, it was one loss after the other. Killian then her father. She coped well enough during the day. She imagined these elaborate conversations she was having with her father about kingdom business or Liana...anything to get her through the day.

Then the day would make way to the night and it felt like a prison at times. She would look up at the sky and wonder if Killian looked at the same stars. She would imagine him standing next to her, one hand on her waist while he pointed up with the other.

_"__You see that really brilliant one?__It's the Swan's tail, Deneb.__It's the most brilliant one in this constellation." _

_She would smile and look at him as his eyes scanned the Heavens for something more to show her.__ "__I see it," she would reply, her eyes still fixed on him because for her, he was the most brilliant star. _

Then after a time, she stopped holding conversations with her father and imagining Killian there with her because she felt she was going crazy.

She felt so alone. She had a castle full of people, but she felt completely and utterly alone. Liana had been the only light in this darkness that threatened to overtake her.

She looked at him as he tried to process the information. This was entirely too much to take in for anyone, really.

He could see the anger igniting in her eyes. "You weren't even here!" she admonished. "You were gone and he took advantage of that. Your father…"

Bloody woman! "Come off it, will you?" he cut her, annoyed. "The man isn't my father. He took me in when my biological father left me to fend for myself after the _Jewel_ was put to the sword. Those were your grandfather George's soldiers. We all lost someone in this nonsense war, though my father was a coward it seems," he laughed bitterly. "He was my father and I loved him and he didn't stay and fight. He hid me then fled. He left me behind because he was a fugitive. Got to admire his guts though, hiding in plain sight like that on a navy ship. And William came for me once I was found, after the ship had been adrift for a few days."

"He came for you because he loved your mother?"

"Aye, because he loved my mother. He wanted her while he was still married to his wife and my mother wanted nothing to do with him. She wasn't that type of woman. The Queen was her friend. My father hated William for the advances he made towards my mother. He wanted to leave the kingdom and go somewhere else. But she wouldn't because she did not want William to run her out of her home."

He scratched the back of his ear and shifted Liana so that he could look at her face. She looked back at him, her toothless smile growing wider. "I think she knows exactly who you are." Emma said. "She should be asleep by now."

Killian smiled and then became thoughtful. "You know, if anything ever happened to us, I would like to think that someone would be able to take her in and take care of her. I'd like to think there's someone who would give her the love we wouldn't be able to. William, he put a roof over my head, he made sure I got an education, I got to sail the seas and visit realms and learn everything I can learn. And he gave me you and now she's here. I don't believe he ever loved me though."

"Do you hate him?" she asked him softly.

He closed his eyes and leaned his head on her shoulder. She ran her fingers in his hair. "I hate him for the things he has done. I'm convinced he was behind that attack while we were sailing back here. We came within an inch of our lives that day. I'm still not sure how the tide turned in our favor."

_"__That wife of yours has magic in her. She has very powerful magic. She brims with it." Jasmine had told him. _He pushed that thought away. He would have to speak to her about this but he already knew she would laugh it off.

He shuddered thinking Emma had actually been pregnant when the fighting broke out.

Just thinking of the magnitude of his loss threatened to make him physically ill.

No Emma.

No Liana.

He tried to kill his crew who were his brothers in arms.

He tried to kill him.

He tried to kill Emma and Liana by extension. He was pretty sure that knowledge wouldn't have stopped William from carrying out his plans. He was not exactly the merciful type.

He had killed David.

And this business with the Dreamshade.

He could not forgive that. He would never forgive that.

He sighed. "I was to go to him tomorrow, but I don't think this can wait. I should sail out tonight." He stood. He felt the weight of the world on his shoulders. Liana had begun drifting off to sleep, the chain she had been playing with clutched tightly in her hand.

"It can wait until tomorrow. You've been gone a year, you're exhausted and so is your crew." She got up and went to his dresser, pulling out a shirt and pants. "You should bathe, get changed and come to bed. I've missed you," she stood in front of him, running her fingers along his jaw and cheek. She traced his lips before she kissed them. "We'll go together tomorrow."

"No," he replied. "You're the sovereign of this land and you have to stay. I will not risk your safety."

Of course he wouldn't let her go there with him. This was a battle she would not win. She took Liana from his arms and he followed her as she made her way to the den. She put her down in her crib and pulled the small blanket over her. "It's like the one my mother made me," she said. It was a knit and had the child's name embroidered on it.

"Did you make it?"

She laughed. "Yes, I did. You didn't think I could make something like that, did you?"

"I think you can do anything you set your mind you to, Emma."

"Well don't look at it too closely!" She had struggled so much making that blanket. She had been angry and exasperated and it did nothing to dull her pain of his absence.

"Make sure you don't trade your sword for knitting needles then."

"I thought I should let go of the sword so that I wouldn't hurt myself," she threw at him and saw an apologetic look in his eyes. "You should take your chain back before she loses it," she opened Liana's hand taking care not to wake her and fished it out.

"No," he replied taking it and wrapping it around one of the crib's posts, ring and wand clanked together softly. "I want her to have it," he started then saw the look of confusion on her face. "You know, to watch over her when I'm not around." He wasn't a superstitious man, but this felt right.

They left the den and he shrugged his coat off while she filled the tub with water in the adjacent room. Emma marveled at how easily they had reconnected. Whatever misunderstanding or anger they felt towards each other had evaporated. She left him to relax and headed in the bedchamber.

She suddenly got scared she was sleeping and would wake from this wonderful dream of having him back. She was grateful those awful nightmares about the crocodile were false. She tried to chase those images away, Killian brought down to his knees, a blade slicing the air.

The bloodcurdling scream in the night.

The eerie silence that follows.

Him, lying on the deck of his ship.

Alone.

Dead?

_Washe dead?_

"Are you alright?" she jumped. She hadn't heard him make his way back. She nodded. "My emotions are running on a high tonight."

"I know how you feel." He picked up the small replica of the _Jewel_, stared at it. "It really looks like the real thing."

"Father thought she should have part of something that's important to her dad, except that I call it the _Jolly Roger_, given how you dreamed of being a pirate."

_"__When I was growing up, I wanted to become a pirate," he chuckled.__ "__I wanted to change the name of the Jewel to the Jolly Roger and leave everything behind."_

She remembered the story he had told her when they were getting to know each other.

"Is this what the crimson flag is about?"

She looked at him sheepishly. She pulled the covers down and got on the bed, almost with a bounce. "Tonight, you will take me in your arms," she chanced a glance at him. She had missed those eyes and how they looked at her. "Then you will kiss me, undress me, make love to me."

"You don't have to ask me twice, my Queen is it?"

She shrugged at the title. "You can call me by my code name," she winked at him. She pushed him back and hovered on top of him before his arms encircled her and he flipped her on her back. "Gods, I've missed you, Blondie, is it?"

"What? No! Please not that! Never that!"

Later, when she laid her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat, she thought of all the anguish of the year that had passed. If this was a dream, she did not to want to wake up from it. "Are you awake?"

"Hmm."

She moved away and searched the top of drawer of her nightstand. She pulled a parchment with a broken wax seal and handed it to him.

_"__If anything happens to me, find Red."_

"What does it mean?" he asked. "Who is Red?"

"I thought maybe you and Father had discussed this when you were locked away in his study."

"No, never heard of anyone or anything called Red. Have you asked around?"

"No."

"If David took the time to write this and seal it, it's likely important," he said thoughtfully.

"I don't think you should go tomorrow, Killian. I have a bad feeling about this whole thing."

"I'll be back before you know it."

She sat up wrapping the sheets around her chest. "You also thought Neverland would take you a week and you've been gone a year because time moves differently there. I just got you back."

"Do you think I wouldn't do everything to get back to you and Liana?" He pulled her back down to him and held her close. Her hair fanned on his chest.

"I love you, I don't want to lose you," she replied.

"I love you and I will come back. You can count on that. There is no place in the world I'd rather be."

He sighed. "I have to tell you about what I found in Neverland."

* * *

William stood in the ballroom with his hands clasped behind his back. It was a very hot August day and he wore his chinchilla coat because he felt a chill. He hadn't had a ball in ages. He should hold one. He could invite princes and princesses from faraway kingdoms and then ransom them to their parents. He liked the idea.

"Sire!" a guard ran in and bowed so deep, his nose nearly touched the ground. "There's news."

William swiveled around and waited. Blasted man just stood there in front of him. "And what of this news?" he finally asked.

"We received a bird from the Enchanted Forest. The Jewel of the Realm is back. She is docked there and being restocked."

"And my son?"

"He took a horse to his Queen's castle."

"And your name?"

"Justin, Sire. My name is Justin."

William seized the man up, stared at him intensely. He was new and young and had to learn his lesson. "Guards!" he yelled. Two came running in. "One hundred lashes for Justin here. For making me wait before spilling the news."

The guard Justin stared at him in confusion and horror. "I could also have your tongue out for the thrill of it, but I'm not. You should be grateful for that at least. Take him!"

Killian was back and of course he would go to his wife. Killian had always been impertinent and William felt slighted that after a year away, he hadn't bothered sending him word.

Ungrateful child. He hoped that someday, Killian would be paid in kind when he had his own child. One as willful and stubborn as he was


	16. Chapter 16

_"__So am I going to be the Penelope to your Odysseus?" Emma asked Killian as he dropped a kiss on her head before doing the same with Liana as he was leaving yet again._

_"__Are there suitors I should know of?"_

_She shook her head with a smile.__ "__If there are any, I'll make sure to keep them at bay."_

_"__I'll be gone for a few days.__Time to sail to the Maritime Kingdom, speak to William and time to sail back.__It shouldn't take me 10 years."_

_He saw the look in her eyes.__ "__I'm not going back to Neverland," he said. __ "__I'm never going back to Neverland."_

_"__I know," she replied._

_He hated leaving her.__He hated leaving them, but he had to handle things once and for all with his father.__He took her hand in his and placed the dried Forget-me-not in the palm of her hand.__She smiled at him.__ "__Like I could ever forget you!"_

_"__Just making sure," he turned to Liana, ran a finger on her pink cheek.__ "__I love you, my little beauty.__Be good."__She looked at him for a moment before she buried her head in the crook of her mother's neck.__That child was not a morning person it seemed, but she had his undivided attention._

_"__Have I been replaced?" Emma joked._

_"__There's enough room in my heart for the two of you," he kissed her lips.__ "__I'll be back before you know it."_

Killian sat in the chair and played with the knots in the carpet with the tip of his boot. He had been here for what seemed to be an eternity. Of course William would make him wait. He took the glass of wine he had poured himself and swirled the liquid around. He hated being here, he felt stifled and nervous.

And then there were all the issues at hands, the attempted murders, the murder, Neverland…the list went on and on. All these grievances, he should have seen to everything a long time ago. But no matter, he knew this would be the last time he saw William.

"Killian," he heard the solemn voice.

He stood from his chair and bowed. "Sire," he replied.

William stood there for a moment, taking the man in front of him in. The dark hair, the blue eyes, the scruff, the way he was dressed in a burgundy coat and black leather pants, a black scarf that detracted from the rest of his outfit. His hand was on the hilt of his cutlass. He looked in his eyes, searched for the same thing he always searched for.

_Amara_. His eyes, those were hers, the color always changed on a whim, depending on her mood or the weather. And today, his eyes looked stormy to say the least. He could see the barely contained anger in them.

Killian held the man's gaze, felt unsettled. He hated when he did that. "We need to talk," he said at last. He felt the blood rush to his head, his pulse quickening.

"Then talk."

"I do not want the title you bestowed upon me," he said observing the man. "I wasn't born to this life and I don't want it."

"And why not?" William hooked his hands behind his back and waited.

"Because what you have done is unconscionable," Killian stood inches away from William, both staring each other down.

"And what it is exactly that I have done? Took you in when your thief of a father abandoned you amongst dead people? Put a roof over your head? Sent you to one of the best schools in all the realms, done with you what I was planning to do with my own son had he lived?" he jabbed Killian's chest with his finger at the end of each sentence.

"So were you planning on killing your son and his wife on a ship in the middle of the sea?" Killian asked through gritted teeth. "Were you planning on having his father-in-law murdered? Were you planning on sending him to Neverland so that he may be away for a whole year, away from those he loves?"

He took a step back and put his hands on his head. "The difference between your son and I is that you actually loved your son, but you never really cared for me beyond what I could bring you."

"I pooled my resources together to send you to the Land without Magic at the right time so that you may have the best education at a prestigious school. Did you not love being at Eton College? You captain the most beautiful and the best ship known in these realms, is that not enough for you?"

"You didn't do this out of love. You did this to keep my father in check if he ever came back. I was your hostage. You were trying to keep my father under your thumb…"

"You mean the father who left you to fend for yourself?" William cut in. His face was a deadly mask. Killian gave him a measured look. "You! It wasn't King George's men who put the _Jewel_ to the sword, it was you. Why?"

"The reasons are my own. You need not fret with that, yes?"

"Have you gone completely mad? You put the ship to the sword and you tried to do it again when I had Emma on board. If you're trying to kill me, I'd like to know these reasons."

"Don't be absurd, Killian. It had nothing to do with you, I wouldn't harm you," he said, "because of your mother."

"The wounds Emma and I took say differently," Killian replied. Clearly, the first time was about his father and that war between William and George. Dress your people in the enemy's uniform and have probable cause to attack their kingdom by claiming an act of war. "You were trying to have Emma killed," he said blankly. "You had her father killed. You pushed her on the throne."

"Emma is just a means to an end. With her out of the way, that large territory would have been yours, _ours_!" William replied. "And her father was in the way, it's just business, yes?"

This was entirely too much. He was having a difficult time processing any of this. "Business? So committing regicide is now business? Killing my wife is business? You are insane if you think you'll get away with this."

"I've told you before, love is weakness. I cautioned you against falling in love," William slammed his hands on the desk. "Your job was simple. You were to get married to the wench and cast her aside."

Killian shook his head. "Like you cast your queen aside? I apologize my Lord, I meant to say _killed_ your queen after you humiliated her. I was never going to cast Emma aside."

William ignored him. "Where's the Dreamshade?"

"You really thought I would put such a weapon in your hands? Do you think I would let you commit mass murder? Don't you think people have enough with the Dark Plague? Don't you think they've suffered enough with this ridiculous war you've been waging? Need I remind you that you signed a treaty?"

William shrugged. "Treaties are meant to be broken."

"You sent me to Neverland knowing that I'd be gone for a while. You've been left to your own devices for far too long!"

This boy, infuriating, always was. Temperamental, didn't look at the big picture, ever, always missed the forest for the trees. "How is Emma doing these days, anyway?" he asked in cajoling tone.

"How she is is none of your concern."

"I heard about the miscarriage," William said. "Unfortunate, really." The reaction Killian had was not one William expected. "You didn't know about the miscarriage?"

"I'm well aware of what happened."

_That bastard!_

That sick, twisted, vile bastard!

Killian would wager his life that his adoptive father was behind whatever happened when Emma fell down the stairs while pregnant.

"Don't lie to me," William replied. One of his agents at the Inn where Emma had been staying had spiked her drink, and then the drug had done its job, she had fainted at the top of the stairs and fallen down slowly. How fortuitous, he thought. It would be a girl, the seer had told him.

A girl?

Girls were useless.

He looked at Killian with disappointment. He couldn't even be bothered to make a boy.

"How is any of this your business?"

"You want to leave everything I gave you for a woman who couldn't be bothered to sit and take care of herself while she was with child," William sneered. "_A house divided against itself cannot stand!_" he yelled. "Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you? Take your leave from the wench, let her struggle in her kingdom and when she's deposed, you can go back and rule in my stead."

What was this madness? He had truly lost his mind. Killian could see him in his mind's eye moving chess pieces with his face and Emma's around. "This house was always divided and it was always your doing," Killian replied bitterly. "I will _not_ leave her. I will _never_ leave her."

"Love is weakness, Killian," he repeated.

"My private life doesn't concern you, old man!"

"I hear that wife of yours is good at swinging a sword, you taught her well. Do you think she'll fare better than her father?"

That was enough. Killian moved swiftly from his position and grabbed William by his collar. "You will not harm a hair on her head, you will not go anywhere near my family, do you hear me? You leave them alone!"

"And you will unhand me or I will have you thrown in the darkest, deepest hole we have here. And you will stay there for so long, your wife won't recognize you by the time you're out. That is if I ever let you out. She'll think you died. Wouldn't want to put her through that again, now do you, my boy?"

Killian let him go. He smoothed the crumpled fabric with his hands then stared the older man in the eyes. "I will kill you before I ever let you come near them."

_Them?__Who is this them he keeps talking about?_

"By your leave, Sire."

"The _Jewel of the Realm_ stays here," William said as he poured himself a glass of wine.

"I'm taking her with me. She's my ship and she wants to be navigated by me."

"There are other solutions to that problem. We can set fire to your precious ship, we can dismantle her and build a new bridge with the wood."

"She's my ship."

"No, she belongs to the kingdom."

"Fine," Killian replied as he watched William down his first goblet of wine and pouring a second one. "Have it your way. I'll just need to pick up some of my things from there."

"Killian, wait!" The man pleaded.

Killian stopped and turned around. "You're an ungrateful bastard," the man said. "None of your mother's qualities but all of your father's faults."

"We're done here," Killian said and he left.

William watched him go. He took him in during a moment of weakness because of a woman he still carried a torch for. He was surprised that after all these years, Davy Jones had given no sign that he wanted to reconnect with his son. He may not have harmed Killian for his mother's sake, but he would have killed him to destroy the father. That boy had been nothing but one disappointment after the other. And when he decided to revert to his given last name after he had come back from Eton…his thoughts were interrupted, searing pain gripped him. He collapsed to the ground. His goblet of wine spilled on the carpet. William turned on his back and stared at the ceiling. He had always been terrified of dying.

* * *

Killian arrived at the harbor and boarded the Jewel. Some of the crew members were still on board. Starkey looked at him surprised. "Captain…"

"We are leaving this kingdom and never coming back," Killian started. "Those who want to join me and serve a just queen may do so. The others can leave the ship right this minute." He waited. The crew looked at him with shock, but no one moved. "Raise the sail and the anchor," he ordered. "Starkey," he pointed up at the Pegasus sail. "We are burning it as soon as we're out of port."

"Aye, Captain," the man replied confused.

* * *

Flora fluttered about the castle. She peaked her head in the study and saw Emma sitting at her father's desk, Liana was in her playpen holding the replica of the _Jewel_ …holding the _Jolly Roger_. She looked up at her then back down. Another child steeped in magic, she thought.

Suddenly, the wind was knocked out of her, a pain gripped her heart and she brought her hand to her chest, trying to catch her breath. "No, he wouldn't. No…" she kept muttering.

Everything became a little darker, she could hear Emma rushing to Liana who was crying. She took the child in her arms and fell to her knees as though she had been knocked by something.

They looked at each other. "What was that, Flora?" she asked.

Something terrible…

* * *

The Dark One and the Evil Queen stood side by side on the balcony of her castle. The air thickened and then rippled. She turned to the Dark One and smiled. "An act of great evil," she said with a wide smile. He nodded, his eyes scanning the horizon. "The preparations can start then."

He nodded again before he disappeared in a puff of smoke. She rolled her eyes and shrugged at his dramatics before walking back inside. Hands on her hips, she started. "Mirror, mirror on the wall, show me Snow White."

She looked at the woman reflected in the glass. As far as Regina was concerned, what happened to Snow White was better than having killed her. She separated her from her husband and her child, took away the family she had. She sat, lying in wait, biding her time.

"Regina," a voice behind her started.

"Ignis," she replied turning away from the mirror. She did not trust the fairy in the least but she was a means to an end. "I guess you felt it too."

She nodded. "I did."

Ignis looked at Regina. She was a necessary evil, just like William had been. "What's next?"

"The curse," Regina smirked. She would let Snow go back to her daughter, then she would tear her away. Break her heart, stomp on it. "Rumple has gone I know not where."

Ignis never wanted to deal with the Imp. That was her line in the sand. She didn't reply. She thought she might cry as she flew away. An act of great evil indeed, she thought. He was a necessary sacrifice.

For now.

* * *

The ship sailed away from the port and into the open sea. As asked, Starkey set fire to the Pegasus sail and Killian watched it be consumed in flames. He stood at the helm but felt his body jolt as he was violently thrown back. It was sudden and he felt his head hit the deck hard. His vision blurred for a moment and in front of him a man appeared. His eyes grew wide.

"What did you do?" the man sneered at him, pointing at the sail that had now turned to ash. "What did you do?"

This man didn't look like a man, he looked like a crocodile.

His form hovered over him. "I had it burned," Killian shrugged.

Great, on top of William, he also had to deal with some magical freak.

"You've been a very bad boy tonight, Captain." He smiled down at him.

Cold sweat dripped down Killian's back.

* * *

_**A couple of things. The usual spiel to start, none of this belongs to me. Regarding Eton College, the real James Hook (not the cartoon because he is way far removed from JM Barrie's Hook) was educated at Eton, so I thought I'd throw that in. And since I've always wanted to know where our Hook was educated, then there you have it! And it serves my purpose as well.**_

_**Thank you for reading and reviewing as always.**_

_**Cheers :)**_


	17. Chapter 17

Ignis sat on the highest branch she could find. She had sold out. She allied herself with Regina, helped her in her revenge against Snow White. She had convinced Snow to leave Emma and David.

She convinced William to take Killian in. And now Killian had committed the irreparable which would set the preparation for the curse in motion.

An act of great evil, she shook her head bitterly. She was responsible for that. She was the hand behind the act, the one who pushed and pushed the moment she found out about the alliance that had been forged between William and David to marry their children to each other.

She should have known better, but once the wheels were in motion, she couldn't backtrack on the deal she had made.

It's for the greater good, she kept telling herself. "Everything I did, I did to save them," she whimpered.

She couldn't even convince herself of that anymore.

At least she managed to keep Regina in the dark about Emma's magic and the child.

She stood and took flight. "I have to find the _Jewel of the Realm_."

* * *

This was new. If anything, Killian had never been confronted with powerful magic.

Sputtering magic? Sure.

What was standing over him? Never.

He could hear his crew rushing to him, and then nothing. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see them frozen where they stood.

The man's scaly skin and reptilian eyes made him shiver, but he was dead set on not giving away his fear. "What do you want, _Crocodile_?" he asked.

The man giggled maniacally before he grabbed Killian's face with his hand and squeezed. "I wouldn't need to do this if you hadn't burned the sail. That sail would have allowed me to travel to another realm and find what I seek. There would be no need for this if you hadn't torched it," he squeezed harder, his nails digging in the other man's cheeks drawing blood. "Let me see," he continued. "Open your eyes and let me see."

Killian pressed his eyes closed. "That would be most unwise, Captain," he let go and held his hand out, choking him. The breath was knocked out him. The Crocodile was suffocating him without even touching him. He stepped closer, a breath away from him and looked, searched. "You love her!" he exclaimed. "And what is that? The rumors of that loss have been greatly exaggerated it seems. A magical child, just like her mother?" He pushed Killian back and giggled. Something fell and clattered next to him.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?" Killian got back to his feet, his cutlass in hand, pointing at the other man's chest, still gasping for air.

"Rumpelstiltskin, otherwise known as the Dark One," he replied nonchalantly, pushing the blade away from his chest with one finger.

The Dark One? The man who unleashed the Dark Plague?

"You killed my mother…"

"She was a nuisance," the Dark One waved it off. "Those bloody fairies and nymphs."

Killian looked at him with confusion etched on his face. His head was throbbing, his back was hurting. He could feel the blood starting to stick on his left cheek.

"You committed an act of great evil, tonight. Killing your adoptive father in cold blood."

"An act of great evil? Really? Says the Imp who unleashed an illness to get his jollies off. Do you enjoy seeing people die by the hundreds?"

"I'm evil, so my deeds are...how should I put it inconsequential to me! You, however...William raised you, he was your father. Killing one's parent is a no-no," the Imp wagged his finger at him. "And poisoning his wine with dreamshade, how cowardly of you!"

"Just protecting what's mine," Killian replied defiantly.

"You can't protect them, not from me."

What in the sodding bloody hell? One night and two threats against his family?

"And why do you want to harm them?" he asked with a calm voice.

"Well there's a curse coming and they're in the way. If you had left that sail alone, I might have been inclined to spare them. Doing the noble thing isn't always a good thing."

"I will kill you," Killian raged at him, his cutlass was taken out of his hand in a puff of smoke and landed between the hands of his adversary. His eyes darted around and he spotted the hook that had fallen next to him and made a dash for it.

Rumpelstiltskin giggled. "Good luck living long enough to carry out your mission."

"Even demons can be killed," he rushed at the imp and impaled him with the hook.

The man looked at him with his crocodile eyes. "This ship will be stuck here for a few days," he looked at Killian. "And now for all your trouble," he said. The blade of the cutlass flashed in the moonlight as it swung down, severing his left hand from his arm. The hook that had been embedded in the Dark One's chest fell to the ground as he disappeared.

White searing pain ran through his entire body as though it was going in shock. He could hear movement about him, his crew…he could make out words here and there…

Emma.

Liana.

Alone.

Without him.

And he without them.

His mind blurred before it went blank. Had his left hand been cut off? He felt himself heave then heard himself retch. He felt a pair of hands come under his arms and another lift him from his boots. He didn't know where he was or who he was anymore, incoherent thoughts filled his already fogged up mind and he felt trapped inside his body.

Images of Emma hit him like a tidal wave.

Emma playing in the water with her feet as she watched him swim.

Emma smiling up brightly at him.

Emma holding a sword and fighting alongside him.

Emma at their little home, shuffling around wearing his shirt and barefoot.

Emma joking about being Penelope.

Emma holding Liana in her arms pressing a soft kiss on her head.

Emma pressing her lips to his, telling him she loved him.

That would never happen again, would it? He didn't know what had happened to him nor understand these threats that had been made against those he loved.

"Hold still, Captain," he heard a far away voice. Something was slammed in his mouth, between his teeth, "bite down, it's going to hurt." A pair of strong hands held him down. He fought the grip, bucked against it, but nothing did. Whoever it was, they had him entrapped. He felt a liquid being poured on his arm. He wanted to scream but couldn't. "I'll try and close the wound, but I don't know…this will not do." Words were lost somewhere. He opened his eyes for a moment and saw a red poker coming down towards him. He shook his head violently. He smelled the burned flesh. He heaved again and was helped to his side. He didn't think he had anything left in his stomach.

The Dark One's words echoed in his mind, taunting him that he couldn't protect his family from him. He made an effort to get up, he had to sail his ship to them.

He had to save them.

Whatever his brain was telling him to do, his body was refusing to follow and obey.

Agony. He felt new pain jolt his body.

Then release.

Victor wiped the sweat off Killian's brow and washed his face with a damp cold cloth. It hadn't been an hour and already fever had gripped him.

* * *

Emma changed Liana for the night and put her down next to her. She always let her fall asleep in Killian's place before she moved her to her crib. She had received word from her husband when he had reached his father's kingdom and assumed he would be sailing home tonight or tomorrow after having spoken to him. Emma smiled. He had decided to step down from his duties and stay in the Enchanted Forest. He was going to build on the fleet they already had and expand the harbor.

This was something she knew would make him truly happy. His eyes were sparkling with excitement when he had asked her for her opinion on the matter. They would strengthen the kingdom together, build on everything her father had already done.

A pain tore through her and she hugged herself for a moment. As soon as it came, it was gone.

"Hello, Dearie," she heard a voice crack and she turned suddenly. In front of her stood the man in her nightmares.

"Crocodile?" she asked stupidly.

"Your husband used to call me that. But I'm the Dark One. My friends call me Rumplestiltskin."

This had to be part of her nightmare. She was in her room, she had fallen asleep. She would wake up and he'd be gone.

Liana! Her eyes darted to the child who was still awake.

Her thoughts snapped back. "What do you mean _used_ to?"

He giggled. "He's dying a slow and painful death as we speak."

She felt her as though someone had slapped her. He couldn't be dying. He couldn't be dead. Surely he wouldn't leave her, leave them. He had just come home to her after being gone for a year. He had just found out about Liana. He loved Liana. He loved them.

"And now, I'm here for you and her," he pointed at Liana on the bed. Her head was turned towards him and she was staring intently. "I can't have yours and your child's magic interfere with my plans."

The shock registered on her face. He didn't give her the chance to say anything. He reached in her chest and pulled.

And pulled.

And tried again before he was blasted back away from her.

Emma shook her disbelief and ran to Liana, picking her up in her arms and trying to make a run for it.

"More powerful than I thought, _Dearie_!"

He glared at her. "At least the captain lay broken on the deck of his ship," he taunted her. "Broken and bleeding, likely thinking of you as his life force drains out of him."

"No, _no_!" Emma screamed. He might as well have torn her heart out and crushed it. She cradled her child against her heart.

"It would have been so much easier if I had been able to take your heart, it would have been a much kinder end for you and the girl."

* * *

Snow White looked at the castle walls and took a step towards the courtyard. She would not hide anymore. Emma had a child of her own and a kingdom to rule and she would assist her and Killian anyway she could. She froze for a moment. What was she going to tell her?

"Hi, Emma. I'm your mother, the one you thought died so long ago, but what really happened was that a fairy told me you had a destiny and I had to give you up." Snow laughed at herself. "Sounds about right."

A scream tore the night and she looked at the castle horrified.

Flames.

Flames were everywhere. She ran to the door but was projected back several feet.

"Dark magic? No! No, no, no, no, no…please no!" she begged.

The windows exploded and she was covered in glass. Flames were roaring out of Emma's window now.

They were surely going to die and there was nothing she could do. Whatever force field was around the castle was keeping her out. She watched the flames rise against the walls and sobbed.

What good were her bow and arrows now?

* * *

Sea foam licked the side of the _Jewel of the Realm_ and rose slowly to the deck. As it hit the surface, it turned into the ghost of a nymph. Her translucent form was dressed in a foamy white dress, dark hair tumbling about her waist, she made her way with an assured step toward the captain's quarters. She walked through the door and took the in room for a moment. It smelled of blood and the odor of burned flesh hung in the air. Her eyes searched the quarters and then fell on a form sleeping on the bed.

She made her way there and sat beside Killian. His ragged and shallow breaths tore at her heart. She focused her strength on her hands and touched his face. "I know you're here," she looked up. "Do something, please."

"I can't, I might lose my wings if I help."

"I'm not saying you should give him his hand back. Just make his fever go away. He could die, Tinker Bell. My son, he could die," Amara stood as Tinker Bell materialized in front of her.

"Amara, he killed his father, William…"

"William who tried to force himself on me when I rebuked his advances? William who put my son in a dark hole for days at a time without food or water? William who had him whipped? The same William who tried to kill Emma and abort their child? That man? You and I both know that man doesn't deserve to walk among civilized people."

Tinker Bell hung her head. "I don't know, Amara. You know I care about him."

"I know I'm asking a lot of you, Tink. If the situation was reversed, you know I would do it for you."

Tink shook her head. "He's not supposed to die this way, Tink, this is not his destiny."

"How did you manage to come here anyway?" Tink asked the other woman.

"I had to beg for this and pay my own price so that I could see him."

"What is it costing you?"

"My soul will be trapped for all eternity, but it's worth it if he gets to live. He has a wife, Tink. He has a child. He has a life and love and he hasn't played his part yet," she pleaded.

"Amara…"

"Don't! If you're not going to help, then you should go. Why are you even here?" she bent over Killian and touched his skin again, hoping her cool hands would help him. "Killian, wake up, please, wake up. You can fight this." Tears sprung from her eyes and dripped down her cheeks onto his face. She didn't think she had the ability to do that in her current form.

Tinker Bell looked at her sister whose soul would be trapped for all eternity with the sea Gods. She would be water when it rained, water when it snowed, water in the falls, in the lakes and the oceans, even in puddles of mud. She would never be a nymph again. They would never release her. She would just be a memory. "Take my hand," she said, "quickly!"

Amara's blue eyes locked on Tinker Bell's. She turned her attention back to Killian and pressed her lips to his forehead. Magic flooded around them. Killian's breathing became softer and steadier. Amara felt his forehead again and her lips twitched upwards. "Thank you, Tink. Thank you!" She linked her fingers to the fairy's and she looked at her with grateful eyes.

"I came to see how he was doing," Tinker Bell said. "I think we've all looked in on him whenever we had the chance because we all knew how much you loved…love him. He's family," she shrugged.

"Thank you," Amara squeezed her hand, feeling the strength already leaving her. She didn't have much time left.

Tink looked at her sister. Amara had left everything for the man she had fallen in love with, but looking at her sitting by Killian's side, running a tender hand in his hair, she knew that her son had been the real love in her life and years later even in death, the truth of it hadn't changed. She felt tears well up. All of this was so unfair.

"I know you made a sacrifice for me tonight, Tink. I will never forget it," Amara said. "Thank you, sister."

Tinker Bell knelt next to her and pressed her cheek against Amara's shoulder. "It's the least I can do. I seem to remember you intervening on my behalf several times. I would have lost my wings many times over if it hadn't been for you. I was never one for rules. I believe in following my heart and my instincts."

Her eyes were focused on Killian. If she lost her wings over this, then so be it. If saving the life of someone who had stood against the Dark One and his father's tyranny was a horrible thing, then perhaps being a fairy wasn't for her.

"I have to go," Amara said as she bent over her son's still form and pressed several kisses on him. She would never have the chance to do that again. "Please look after him."

"I will, you know, I will."

Amara nodded and glanced one last time at Killian. "I love you, my son. I love you so."

How can a being that didn't really exist feel so broken, she wondered.

She remembered how she had brought him into the world in blood and pain. She remembered how he had held on to her when she taught him to swim or how he always climbed on her lap, buried his head in the crook of her neck and twirled a finger in her dark locks before he fell asleep.

And now the Dark One was threatening to take everything from him.

His family.

His very life.

Just like he had taken everything from her.

Her son.

Her husband.

Her life.

So that he may be able to find the woman he loved.

This bargain was worth everything if it took Killian home to those he loved and put the Dark One back on his leash. Whoever she was, Rumplestiltskin didn't deserve to be reunited with her after his evil deeds.

She made her way out of the captain's quarters and back onto the deck. Tinker Bell assumed her form and followed her. Amara gasped for a quick moment and her form spilled on the deck. With her wand, Tinker Bell lifted the puddle and dropped it as softly as she could back in the sea and watched as the foam licked the boat.

Amara belonged to the sea, not at the bottom of a mopping bucket.

She stared at the sea for a moment and went back into the cabin. "Your road is going to be a terrible one, Killian Jones."

She left and from behind a pile of books came Ignis. Amara had bargained everything again and Tinker Bell had tinkered with something she didn't understand. She sighed.

"Your road will be terrible indeed, Killian Jones. By the time you wake, you'll probably wish you were dead."

His lips moved and he muttered something.

"Fire?" she tried reading his lips. Whatever he was dreaming of did not seem to be very pleasant. She took one last look at him.

She had work to do.

* * *

**_As always, the characters don't belong to me._**

**_If anyone is wondering about Ignis, she's like Blue but on some very serious drugs. Let's just say that she's very driven, very goal oriented and a bit crazy and call it a day._**

**_Happy 4th to those who celebrate and happy weekend to the rest._**

**_Cheers :)_**


	18. Chapter 18

Hello All,

So this isn't a particularly long chapter, but I didn't feel right having something that was too long especially in the way things were headed. So I hope you bare with me. I'm not going to pretend like this is going to be fluff and stuff moving forward, because it won't.

There's a quote in here from The Little Prince, you'll know which one it is when you see it.

So as always, don't own anything, and especially not that quote. Hope you guys enjoy.

Cheers :)

* * *

Her fingers brushed his forehead before they moved down his cheek, then his jaw line. Her thumb brushed his lips. "Killian, wake up. You have to find us." He looked at her, not understanding what she was talking about. He was awake and they were right there by their little home, his back resting against the willow tree. Why did he need to find them? He smiled at her. "Tell me you love me, Emma," he asked her.

"I love you so much, Killian," she smiled back at him, holding his hand against her chest. "I will love you into eternity."

He beamed at her. "She wants you," she said placing Liana against his chest, his lips brushed against her small hand and she held on to his index, her eyes staring back into his. "I will love you into eternity, Emma. You and she are everything that's good in my life." She smiled at him and kissed him, her fingers playing in his hair.

Being this happy shouldn't be allowed, he thought.

Suddenly everything was ripped from him. There was a fire and smoke so thick he couldn't see anything. He heard her scream but couldn't locate her. "You have to find us." Her voice was sad and frightened and she felt like she was so far away.

"_Emma_!" he yelled her name. She didn't reply. He stood alone lost in the smoke. He felt the skin on his left arm burn.

* * *

Victor's mind was in a fog. The last few days were a haze. He had barely left his captain's side for fear that he might die.

If he died, he didn't want him to die alone.

Killian had always been there, for as long as he could remember. He had always seen his crew and ship through long journeys, violent storms and attacks. He had seen them through King William's fury whenever a mission didn't go according to plan.

And he had been a friend to him. In his worst moments, he had been there, pulling him from the brink.

He didn't even remember how he had spent the last few days. The ship had bobbed in the sea, unmoving, as though a force was holding it in place. Killian had opened his eyes every now and then before drifting back again. He had seemed to be gripped with horrible nightmares about fire, but given the extent of his injury, he wasn't really surprised.

"Emma?"

Victor looked down at his captain as he tried to sit up and helped him. He handed him a glass of water. "No, just me," he said to him.

Killian looked at him. "What happened?"

"You lost your hand," he pointed at the wrapped stump. "There was a moment I didn't think you'd make it because of your fever and I was worried about infection but the worst is behind us it seems."

Killian looked down at his left arm. "Is it normal that I still feel my hand and fingers move?"

The other man nodded. "You will be feeling odd things, phantom pains still." He handed him a leather brace. "Mullins worked on this for you," he said. "You won't be able to wear it until the skin is somewhat healed."

"Help me dress, I need to go on deck."

"You should stay in bed, you're not well yet."

"I'm well enough and it's an order," Killian replied, swinging out of bed. He sat and waited as Victor rummaged around for clothes. He had to get to the Enchanted Forest. He had to get to them.

"Not those," he said looking at his naval uniform. "Never those again."

Once he was dressed, he was helped on the deck and he saw relief wash over this crew. He went to the helm and stood next to Bill Jukes. "She just started moving again," he mentioned to him. "We have been bobbing around this area for days now."

"How many days exactly?"

"Five."

Had he been out of commission for that long? "We need to make haste to the Enchanted Forest. The Dark One threatened…"

"We all heard him Captain. He threatened the Lady Emma and the wee one. We have been trying our damnest, but this ship is stubborn. She knows who her rightful captain is."

"Put everything in it, Jukes," he told the man as he picked up the hook that sat behind the helm.

It's a matter of life and death, he told himself as he stared at the hook. It was glinting in the sun light. Killian stared at the bandage on his left wrist and remembered what had happened vividly.

The Pegasus sail set aflame.

The threats.

His own cutlass used to sever his hand from his body.

_"__I'll love you into eternity," her voice was carried to him by the breeze._

He could hear her speak to him. He could see her standing next to him, her hand holding onto his bandaged stump, her head against his shoulder as she looked at the still waters.

Then the scream, the fire, the smoke.

His heart felt heavy in his chest. He was scared of what he would find once he was back in the Enchanted Forest. He leaned on the railing and stared out at the horizon.

"You need your rest," Victor helped him back to his quarters. "You're no good to them if you're not sufficiently recovered."

* * *

_"__attacked…blood…fever…infection…burial at sea_."

Emma stared at Flora blankly. What she had said to her a few days ago still barely registering.

Killian's satchel, the one with his last name and coat of arms stamped in it and holding some of his personal effects was handed to her. She nodded her thanks but couldn't take her eyes away from what she was holding.

This couldn't be the end of their story when it was just beginning.

It had been a few days now since the Crocodile and the fire and the terrible news that Killian was gone from her.

From them.

Between the revelation that she and her child had magic and had managed to save themselves from the Dark One, Killian being gone and the loss of his ship, she hadn't had the time to look at what was in it.

She didn't want to. Doing so meant she had accepted his fate and she was nowhere near that. Her denial ran deep and she didn't care for the looks of pity Flora threw her way.

She sat on the blanket by the water with Liana as the sun was starting to set and opened the bag. Her thumb ran over the embossing, his last name and the coat of arms before she emptied the contents in front of her.

She held the black scarf she had wrapped around his neck the morning he had left. That was nearly two weeks. She brought the scarf to her nose. It still smelled of him. The sea, the salt, the soap he used all mixed together in something that was uniquely him.

Her eyes fell on his spyglass. She had never known him to parted with it. It was always on him. There was a much worn book from the World without Magic called the Little Prince. He had once told her that it was his favorite when he was going to school over there and that he understood better as an adult how the prince felt.

Much like the Little Prince, Killian told her he had a rose on his planet he needed to get back to.

She sighed, before she picked up a small black box and opened it. She gasped. It was a necklace with a white swan pendant hooked to it. She stroked the swan with her finger tip. It was a little rough to the touch, like the outside of his mother's ring. The color looked the same. White and slightly pink under the rays of the setting sun. Crushed pearl, she concluded. The color of the swan came from the crushed pearl. When did he have the chance to do this?

She took the necklace out of the box and tears spilled down her cheeks as she stared at the pendant that lay in the palm of her hand. Her body racked with sobs.

Everything she had been holding on to, any sense of hope she might have had…she wanted _him_ to give her this himself. She wanted him to move her hair to the side as _he_ pulled the necklace around her neck and closed the clasp. She wanted _him_ to look in her eyes and read her like a book.

She wanted him to come home.

She wanted so many things right now. She put the necklace on and stared at her reflection in the water.

"It suits you, Swan," she heard his voice. She smiled at the use of her code name.

"Killian?" she looked around.

"I will love you into eternity, Emma," the breeze caressed her skin as it carried his voice. She could feel him there with her.

Only he wasn't.

He would never be again.

She picked up Liana and sat her in her lap. She took the book in her hands and flipped the pages and stopped at random and read out loud.

_"__You, you alone will have the stars as no one else has them…In one of the stars I shall be living.__In one of them I shall be laughing.__And it will be as if all the stars were laughing, when you look at the sky at night…you and only you will have stars that can laugh."_

She looked up. How long she had been sitting there, she didn't know, but the stars were gazing down at her. She scanned the Heavens for a moment before her eyes found what she was looking for. "Look, Leia," she pointed up and the child looked up with her. "Look, sweetheart, you see that? It's called Cygnus, it means the Swan," she told her. "And that star, the most brilliant one inside of it, that's your dad and he lives there now."

He had left her more than the stars. He had left her an amazing daughter. As she turned Liana to face her and looked in her eyes, all she could see was him. Someday soon, she would show her and teach her everything he had shown her and taught her.

"You'll find us, Killian, won't you?"

Her question remained unanswered.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hi everyone,So quick explanation. The story is skipping ahead, way ahead. I debated whether I should do this in a chronological order and decided it was probably best if I filled in the blanks. Hope you guys still enjoy it.**_

_**As always, don't own anything.**_

_**Cheers :)**_

* * *

"No, just no," Flora shook her head.

Ignis nodded. "Yes, this is for the best. When the curse hits, they can't be together."

Flora kept shaking her head. The implications of all of this left her numb. She had spent years preparing for this curse. Emma and Killian were going to be transported to another world along with countless others and they would find their way back to each other to break it and put an end to the madness once and for all. "What about the babe?"

"Liana? The Evil Queen has chosen those who would be torn out from here. Liana will not be following."

Mainly because she didn't know she existed.

"You mean she'll be alone? She will be separated from her parents."

"She will be separated from them whether she goes or stays."

What kind of life would that child have?

"But Killian…" Flora started.

"Killian has to pay for what he has done. This is his price. This is what must happen. But he will find his way. He is nothing if not a determined man."

Regina thought she had the upper hand?

Ignis was determined she wouldn't.

Flora stared at her sister. They had done terrible things for the greater good. They made Emma believe Killian had died, that his ship had been lost. Ignis had stolen his satchel from his ship, and Flora had told Emma lies of burial at sea because his crew thought he would have wanted that. She told her Victor had come with the news.

_Lies._

And when Killian had finally come, he was lead to believe that both Emma and Liana had been killed in the fire the Dark One had started.

_More lies._

Except…except that Emma had done magic, prompted by Liana's own and they had both been transported to the Fall, hidden behind the cliffs.

Flora wondered once again if they were really protecting anyone.

She begged to differ.

This game of chess had become tiresome.

Snow White, David, Emma, Killian, Liana, even William no matter how wretched he was were pawns and they, Flora and especially Ignis and Regina were moving the pieces as the Dark One hovered, biding his time to find the one he had lost.

And at what price?

Ripping people from their homes, their loved ones, their memories, their lives so that one may have her revenge and for the other to find his love.

She hoped he never did.

It had been months since Killian had been attacked by Rumplestiltskin and the castle set ablaze. Killian had managed to make his way back to the castle and then the Fall. Observing him in the castle as he went through the rooms and the realization that he would never see his family again was heartbreaking for her. What did her in, however, was the realization that he couldn't go beyond the cliff to the small home that stood near the stream. The home he had had built and loved and had been happy in.

He had committed a terrible act when he ended William's life and the magic that existed at the Fall closed the access to him. Such was the nature of old magic. He could never go back. He had beaten the rock with his fist and scraped at it with the hook that now replaced his left hand to no avail.

The sense of despair Flora felt coming from the man tore her apart, but whatever she was feeling for him in that moment, she knew he felt worst.

A lot worst.

Snow White had stood there with him, crying. He had run into her at the castle, had threatened to kill her, yelled at her for leaving her daughter behind. She had bent her head in shame but he had apologized to her because she too had lost them, just as he had and they had made their way to the Fall together.

Snow White, another collateral damage. They had torn her away from her child, just like Emma would be torn away from hers. If anything, Snow understood Killian all too well. His wife gone, his child gone, everything worth fighting for just gone in the blink of an eye.

And for what?

Snow had spoken to him, but he wasn't listening. His forehead was against the cool rock of the cliff, his eyes closed. She handed him Liana's blanket, the one Emma had made. It had managed to survive the fire.

_He had traced his daughter's name with his finger.__Coming to grips with his reality seemed extremely difficult._

_"__You can stay," she told him.__ "__This is still your home."_

_"__There's nothing for me here, and there's no home without them," he replied.__He would raise the crimson flag and raid the Evil Queen's ships and plunder her kingdom for the part she played in separating Emma from her mother.__And he would end the Dark One once he figured out the way to do it._

_If he lost his life seeking his revenge on those who wronged him and his family, then he would be all the happier for it.__Because then he would be reunited with them_.

Flora looked at her sister. "He's a pirate now," she said. "He's known as Captain Hook. He has been making Regina's life miserable."

She had to admit, a part of her felt a little bit proud of him. He had his ship cloaked by magic and that made her smile. Regina deserved whatever she got.

And so much more.

Ignis shrugged. She really didn't care what he did between now and the time he figured out what was going on and learned of the curse. All she cared about was that he figured it out and hopefully didn't get himself killed in the process. She wanted to help him, but he had to follow his own path.

She rolled her eyes with a hint of exasperation. That man! Suicidal and reckless. So like his father!

"Snow has told Emma that he's alive."

"That woman could never keep her mouth shut."

Some three months ago, Red had caught a whiff of Emma when she left the Fall and Snow had been on her like white on rice and hadn't left her side since. Emma had been none too pleased at first. Her mother alive and in hiding. She had cursed out and yelled at her, but the three of them now lived together in the small house by the stream. Emma had not gotten past the betrayal, but her mother was the only family she had left besides Liana.

Emma no longer had blonde hair, it was now dark, which made her look even more like her mother. She no longer wore silks, she wore peasant garb. She no longer ruled, she led a simple life now, hidden behind the cliff. When she came out, she blended with the populace. She was as safe as one could be under these circumstances.

"He's far away," Flora replied. "We know he is pillaging Regina's kingdom, but no one can really pin point where he is. It's not like he sticks around when he's done but he always goes back. Emma is fairly certain Hook and Killian are one and the same from the stories she's heard from the market and the docks."

She wasn't just fairly certain, she was convinced it was him because of those dreams she used to have of the Dark One visiting his wrath upon her husband and taking his hand or when she dreamt Killian had a hook for a hand.

Flora had seen Killian. He no longer was the man she knew. That man was buried the day he found out he had lost wife and child. Captain Hook was out for blood.

"Liana is one," she whispered recalling how bittersweet the day had been for Emma. Liana and Killian shared the same birthday after all. She hoped against all hope their bond would be unbreakable. He was her protector. "The magic she has explodes from her. I worry she will harm herself or Emma or some innocent bystander whenever they leave their confines." She wasn't sure she had enough time to teach her how to control it. Every day that passed brought them closer to the day Regina would enact the Dark One's curse. And Liana was a mere toddler.

"And Emma's training?"

"It goes. She's angry with me. She's angry for having been kept in the dark about her mother, her magic. She's angry that she can't go to her husband. She drains herself quickly when she cries, she can't control her emotions enough. She worries about her child and what all of this is doing to her."

Every day, since she had learned he was alive, Emma stood in the tall grass with Killian's spyglass and scanned the horizon, looking for a sign of his ship. The _Jolly Roger_ was her name now.

She waited to see the ship.

She waited for the moment she would run to the docks and tell him she was still alive.

She waited for the moment he would hold her in his arms.

She waited for the moment she would place Liana back in them.

She longed to feel his lips against hers.

She longed to hear him tell her how much he loved her.

None of this was to be.

At least not now.

* * *

_6 years later._

The alarm buzzed loudly.

Emma was jerked out of her dream brutally. Why? Oh why?

_"__Take me home to my heart." _was all she remembered from her dream.

She groaned and threw her hand on the stop button.

8:15.

She hated Mondays so much! She just hated getting up in the morning. And she had the added bonus of a hangover this morning. She threw the blanket off her and looked over her shoulder.

Ugh! The one night stand that won't go away, she thought as she spotted the blond head on the pillow next to hers. Normally, they would be gone early in the morning or after whatever they had been doing was done, but this one? Sleeping deeply enough that he was actually snoring!

Why, Emma? Why? She chastised herself. You know better! So much better than this! She hoped that by the time she was showered and dressed, he would have taken the hint and left the apartment.

Thirty minutes later as she stepped back into her bedroom, her eyes fell on him again. She rolled her eyes. That'll teach me! She made her way around the bed where he slept and shook him. "Hey you," she started. "Wake up!" What the hell was his name? She threw his clothes at him. He looked at her confused before he smiled. He got out of bed and slipped his underwear, his pants and then the shirt on.

"When can I see you again?" he asked her.

"Try never," she replied. He left and she closed the door behind him. She had just gone through a bad break up a little over a month ago. It had happened suddenly, without warning. They had met and then he was just gone. _"It's not you, it's me." _ She wasn't ready to jump into something new when her wound was still fresh.

She looked around her loft. She needed to make room for both Mary Margaret and Ruby's things. It was decided last night during their outing that they would both move in with her. Rent was expensive and Ruby decided she could no longer live over the diner her grandmother owned. Mary Margaret just felt lonely.

As did Emma.

Lately, there was an ache in Emma's heart. The place where something important used to live was left vacant. She felt empty and so alone. The ache had grown exponentially over the last few days. At first she thought it was because of the break up, but not anymore. That dullness was there before. She always lived with it.

When Emma thought about her life, she realized that she was always alone, that her heart had always been empty.

But why had that surprised her? Why now?

She was an orphan who had lived in foster care practically her whole life. She had come to Storybrooke seeking a new life and she thought she could start over in a small town after her stint in jail when she was barely an adult.

Despite some age difference between herself, Mary Margaret and Ruby, the women had a lot in common. None of them had married, none of them had children. Ruby was extroverted and Mary Margaret was shy and subdued and Emma fell somewhere in the middle.

The coffee machine buzzed and she picked up the pot and poured herself some. She would have her hot cocoa later. She went to the window with her mug in hand and stared out.

The view out of her living room window was beautiful. The sun light bounced off the ocean. The day looked to be a cold one, however. Her eyes caught sight of a dark-haired man walking on the pier. Her heart tightened painfully. He held the small hand of a young girl in his. She watched them stop and looked as he let go of the hand and bent to the girl's level, his head against hers, his hand on her shoulder, showing her something off in the horizon.

She squinted. She couldn't make out the girl, but she was certain she had never seen him before. She felt something inside her break. She felt as though she would dissolve in tears and she never cried if she didn't have a good reason to.

PMS was such a bitch!

_"__Take me home to my heart," the voice lingered._

The pair moved again and the man turned his head in her direction as though he felt someone had been watching him and scanned the building. She jumped back and hid behind the window frame and they moved on.

A sigh of relief escaped her lips. She put her mug down and pulled her red leather jacket out of the hallway closet and threw it on. She stared at her wrist in shock. "What the hell?" she asked herself loudly, running a thumb on her wrist.

She knew she knocked back a few last night, but she also knew she came straight home with Jason? James? John?… right after she left the Rabbit Hole.

So where did the flower tattoo come from?

She wrapped her thin black linen scarf around her neck, the scent of it wafting to her nose and she breathed it in deeply.

It smelled of sea and salt and something manly that always brought her comfort.

_"__Take me home to my heart," she heard the voice whisper again._

She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts and exited the loft, locking the door behind. What the hell was that dream about that all she could remember was one sentence?

With all of this, she knew she would be late for work and Mayor Mills would not have it. She already skated on thin ice.

"Happy birthday to me," she mumbled sarcastically. Nothing like spending one's birthday in a life she felt she only existed in.

Another birthday and nothing to look forward to. Twenty-eight years old.

She had friends.

But she felt so alone.

_"__Take me home to my heart."_

Ugh! Stop it!


	20. Chapter 20

**_Hello all,_**

**_Just some clarifications as there seems to be some confusion (my bad!). The story skips 6 years ahead, so we're now in Storybrooke and the flashbacks to fill in the gaps for Mr. Jones will be added in as we go. Regina has enacted her curse which is basically the same as on the show. No memories and such._**

**_As always, don't own nothing!_**

**_Cheers :)_**

* * *

_Past_

Captain Hook looked around him. The Enchanted Forest had been ravaged by the curse. He spent five weeks in Neverland which equaled five years away from this place.

Coming back was a shock to say the least. Even four months later, as he roamed and searched for his family, his shock hadn't lessened.

He walked on the docks. He would never get used to what they looked like now.

Nothing was like it used to be. He imagined this was the nature of any kind of curse.

There were random merchants here and there, near where he had docked the _Jolly Roger_. He walked among the stalls appraising some of the "produce". The apples looked somewhat decent and so he purchased some.

Stupid portal dropped him off in the Enchanted Forest. That de-winged fairy had tricked him, he was certain of that and now he had to find a magic bean or something to create another portal to take himself to where Emma and Liana were.

If he understood things correctly, the Evil Queen had enacted her curse two years prior, choosing whose lives she wanted to make miserable. From where he stood, it did not seem like there were any winners. Those who remained in the Enchanted Forest lead a miserable life fraught with danger. The rumors of ogres did nothing to help anyone. Those who were ripped away to the new land were living their lives without their memories.

"What in the bloody Hell!" he shouted as he was nearly knocked out by a bunch of running children and felt a pair of hands slipping in his pockets.

_Really?_ He rolled his eyes.

He grabbed the child by her ragged cloak and pulled her back as she tried to make a run for it.

"Not so fast!" he turned her around and kneeled to her eye level.

His breath caught for a moment and he looked at her intently before he shook his head. Her blue eyes met his with defiance.

"Unhand me, villain!" the little girl yelled at him, beating his fist with her small hands.

"Villain? You're the one who is trying to steal from me." He grabbed the coin out of her hand. "I believe this belongs to me, so I'll be taking it back."

She was scrawny, her brown hair, face and clothes were filthy. He wasn't sure when the last time she had a bath or a decent meal was. Something inside him broke. Regina was truly evil, choosing to leave some of these children behind, with no one to take care of them, no one to love them.

She was staring at him.

No, glaring at him. Her jaw was set in a hard line. He felt bad but he couldn't help but admire the way she stood in front of him, with her back straight and her gaze holding his.

His lip twitched upward. "How old are you, Lass?"

She pulled at her arm, trying to tug herself away from him. He tightened his grip. He pulled an apple and presented it to her. She stared at it, then at him, then back at the apple. "Go on, you can have it."

She snatched it away and bit into it with her eyes closed. "I'm seven," she spoke with her mouth full.

"And your name?"

She hesitated. "Charlotte."

Well that was clearly a lie. But her secrets were hers even if she was only seven. "Where are your parents?" he asked knowing the answer to that.

She raised her shoulders. "The purple smoke took my mommy, grandma and aunty." She took another bite. The juice was sliding down her chin.

"Where do you live?"

She pointed at the tree line.

Hook sighed. He couldn't leave her here alone. She could stay on his ship with him, keep him company, he could feed her, clothe her. Perhaps he could find someone who could take her in before he left to find Emma and Liana. "I have a ship," he started. "You could stay with me for a while if you'd like."

"But you're a villain," she argued, tugging her arm from him and he released her this time.

"And what makes you think I'm a villain, little Lady?" he smiled at her. Well she was spirited and didn't seem to be scared of him. Or she was and was good at hiding it.

"You're dressed in black, you have an earring and you have a hook," she replied in all her childlike innocence.

"So what do you say, Charlotte?"

She looked at him thoughtfully then shrugged. She just wanted to eat and he had just given her an apple. "Will you give me food?"

He nodded. "Of course. And you'd have your own bed too."

She smiled. She liked the sound of that. She nodded. "And what's your name, villain?"

"Killian Jones," he laughed. She tensed and looked at him curiously. Her blue eyes looked into his and searched. He felt as though she was opening a book and flipping through the pages and it made him feel uneasy. He gave her his hand and she took it, looking up at him as they walked to the ship.

"The name of the ship is the _Jolly Roger_," he told her. "You can go on deck, I'll be right there. And don't touch anything!"

Once Charlotte was out of sight, he flagged down a woman and turned on the charm. He pressed gold coins in the palm of her hand and asked her to find some clothes for the girl and promised her more when she came back. The woman smiled enthusiastically and left.

He made his way to the deck and spotted the girl at the helm. He went to her. "So before you eat or go to sleep," he said. "You're going to take a bath."

She shook her head violently. "No."

Really? No? Was a seven year old telling him no?

"Yes, you will," he replied, "You are filthy and you smell bad."

"You can't make me."

What the…? He looked at her unimpressed.

"Yes, I can. My ship, my rules."

"Please Mister Captain, I hate baths!"

"Tough!" he picked her up and threw her under his arm before taking her below deck and she tried to put up a fight. "You'll learn to love them!" He sighed in relief, the woman had mercifully returned.

He left Charlotte in the woman's capable hands and stood on the deck. The night was starting to descend on the Enchanted Forest and it looked to be one of those beautiful clear nights that made him want to sail and lose himself. But really, his thoughts kept getting interrupted by the girl who was screaming her head off right below where he stood. He ran a hand on his face.

"What was I thinking?"

She's Liana's age, a small voice told him. Imagine if she was stuck here alone, running around with other children, stealing money in order to survive?

"Cap'n Sir?" he turned around and looked at the woman, she had her hand on Charlotte's arm.

"Thank you, Becca," he smiled at the woman and handed her a bag of coins. She walked away with a jump in her step.

With her hair and face scrubbed clean, he could make out her delicate, yet stubborn features. His breath caught. He had met Emma when she was thirteen years old, and Snow White some six years ago and this girl…

This girl…was a miniature of his wife and if she was here, then where was Emma? If Liana was in the Enchanted Forest…he felt murderous. He would kill Regina with his bare hand and hook for this. And not just because of Liana, but because of all these orphans she made.

He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat.

"Isn't this better?" he asked the child. She shook her head at him, "I hate baths," she muttered, squeezing a satchel against her chest. She likely had it hidden under her cloak.

Now that satchel was definitely his. That clasp came from one of his travels.

"Come, Lass," he said and she walked to him. Now that she was clean, he could make out the color of her hair, light brown. Her skin was fair and her eyes were so like his. He gave her a small plate and they sat down on the small bench by the railing. "Slow down," he told her when he saw her inhaling her food. "You'll make yourself sick."

"Are we going to sail?"

"Do you want to sail?"

"My daddy used to sail," she looked up at the sky and scanned it before pointing up. "That's the Swan," she told him proud of herself. Killian stared at her. "And that brilliant star, it's him. That's where he lives."

"So tell me, Charlotte, what's your last name? I have a last name, so what's yours?" he asked her.

She clammed up, her eyes still scanning the dark blue sky, her arms hugging the satchel closer to him. "That's Orion over there," she pointed up again.

"And who told you about the constellations?"

"My mummy," she choked the word out. She always tried not to think of her mom, her grandmother or her aunt. She felt an arm wrapped around her in a comforting way. She looked up at him.

"So tell me, Liana Jones," he asked her. 'What's in your satchel?"

He wouldn't get anywhere with her if he didn't force the issue.

She tensed and tried to get away from him but he was quicker. "That's not my name."

"If I open the satchel, I won't find the name _'Jones' _in it?"

She felt frozen. She wanted to make a run for it, but she could tell he would catch her right away and with his hook…

"You know that satchel belongs to me."

"No, it belonged to my daddy. His doctor brought it after my daddy was killed by the Dark One on the _Jewel of the Realm_."

Victor? Bloody Hell! Why would he do something like that?

"Liana," he started.

"No, he is up there," she sobbed. "My mummy showed him to me, she said he lived in that star." She wouldn't let him near her.

"Liana, please," he felt helpless. Her face was wet with tears and red and angry. Ropes started to break, the main sail came down suddenly, the bench flew at him and he barely dodged it.

What in the world!

She was going to destroy his ship and kill him and likely herself in the process!

He advanced on her and grabbed her by the wrist. "You will stop all of this this very instant, do you hear me?"

His name, Killian Jones, like her father's and her mother had told her he had blue eyes like hers.

She gazed at him through her long eye lashes and he let go of her wrist. "You look so much like your mother, you know that?"

She stood there her arms wrapped around the satchel. "I didn't know, Liana, I swear, I had no idea. I thought you both had died. I was lead to believe you had died. I would never ever have stayed away if I had known there was a chance you were alive. I love you and your mum, do you understand that?"

He had hurt her. He had harmed them. He didn't accept that they had gone and had run away, like a coward because he couldn't deal with his grief.

_A man unwilling to fight for what he wants deserves what he gets._

He deserved what he got, but she didn't. When he thought of all the awful things that could have happened to her, out there, alone, it made him sick to his stomach. He shuddered.

"But you're a villain," she whispered defeated. Her father was a _hero,_ that's what her mother had said. But this man, she was goaded into robbing him by older kids because he was Captain _Hook._ How could Captain Hook and her father whom she loved so much…

He read her mind and with his fingers he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I might be a villain, Liana, but it doesn't mean I love you any less. Because I love you so much and thinking you died broke me. I wasn't always a villain. I was the captain of this ship. I took your mother on a journey on this ship…"

He could see hesitation in her eyes, then without warning she threw herself against his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer. Her body shook from her tears. He remembered the last time he held her. "Come, Love, let's wash your face before you go to bed."

He picked her up and took her the cabin next to his quarters. He gave her time to collect herself and get changed before he came back in. She climbed into bed and he pulled the covers to her chin. Emma's chin, that trait clearly ran in the family.

"Are you going to leave again?"

That question broke his heart. "I'm not going anywhere," he replied removing his black leather coat and pulling a chair next to her bed. "I'll be right here when you wake up."

In fact, he was planning on sleeping on the chair because he was terrified she would just disappear. He was thankful for whatever put her in his path tonight.

She pointed at the satchel on the small table. "Can you read for me?" she asked him shyly.

"Of course," he grabbed the satchel and opened it. His old bag, with his last name and the Maritime Kingdom's coat of arms embossed in it. He ran a finger on it. He thought it was lost forever. He dug inside and pulled a book out and smiled. "The Little Prince?" he asked her.

She nodded, lying on her side, staring at him. "My mummy used to read it to me."

He opened the book and thought he might cry. He had been gut-punched this evening and it seemed those punches kept on coming. "You know, I gave this to your mum years ago," he said showing her the dried stem that still held its flowers despite all the years that had passed.

_Forget-me-not._

But he knew she had forgotten and he would have to work hard to get her to remember everything.

The flame from the candle he had lit flickered as he leaned forward and started reading.

_"__On one star, one planet, my planet, the Earth, there was a little prince to be comforted.__I took him in my arms and rocked him.__I did not know what to say to him.__I felt awkward and blundering.__I did not know how I could reach him, where I could overtake him and go on hand in hand once more.__It is such a secret place, the land of tears."_

He stopped when he realized she has fallen asleep, her hand holding on to his hook. He put the book down and ran his fingers in her hair. Tears still streaked her cheeks.

"I wasn't always here for you, but know that I've_ always_ carried you in my heart," he kissed her head and sat back in his chair.

It seemed that Tinker Bell knew exactly what she was doing when she sent him to the Enchanted Forest.

He would always be grateful to her.

* * *

_Present_

"Do you like it?" he asked her.

Liana nodded. She had never lived in a place like this but people in this realm seemed to live in buildings and apartments and lofts, just like the one she and her father stood in.

"It's already furnished, so we need not look for anything."

She nodded again and her hand tightened around Killian's wrist. He looked down at her with a frown. This child talked his ear off, so much so that he had learned to compartmentalize the things she said, but right now, she looked like she had swallowed her tongue. All of this was too much to take in. She worried him. He guessed it came with the territory. He woke up thinking of her and went to bed thinking of her. He pulled her towards the couch.

"You know I lived in this realm for some years when I was going to school. It's not as bad or as scary as it looks," he lifted her chin so that he could look in her eyes. "We're here to find your mum and we cannot live on the _Jolly Roger_."

The ship was cloaked, hidden away from prying eyes, but he had promised her they would go back to spend time there whenever they could.

"You're going to have a real bedroom and you'll get to go to school, show everyone how smart you are. You are going to make friends and meet new people."

She smiled. But she couldn't talk about the Enchanted Forest and she knew her mother, grandmother, her aunt Red or anyone she had ever known wouldn't remember who she was. They had to get their memories back.

"I'm hungry, Daddy," she finally spoke.

When they had arrived, he had dug through his trunk to find clothing that was less of the pirate persuasion and had headed to the store to pick up clothes, shoes, jackets for both of them. And his daughter looked beautiful.

_"__You know, Killian, as men we always want to have boys," David said. "Boys make their fathers proud with their prowess and we love them, but girls," he looked at Emma, "they have this way of warming their way into your heart and just breaking it with every word they say and every look they give you and they're just...there are no words to describe the complete, unadulterated joy my daughter gives me. She is everything. Someday, if and when your turn comes, you'll understand."_

Killian understood perfectly well what David had tried to say that day. He thought if he saw how wrapped around Liana's little finger he was, David would clap him on the shoulder and laugh.

"Then let's get something to eat." They had passed a diner on their way to the loft. "You know what we should have? Pancakes!"

"What are those?"

"You'll see."

She walked beside him and he looked at her out of the corner of his eye. She was anxious and confused and didn't understand this world. They arrived two days ago and his Liana had retreated into herself. His fiercely independent daughter who seldom showed her emotions had let her guard down and he could read her like a book and he could see the battle that raged inside of her.

They arrived at Granny's and he pushed her softly inside. They sat at booth and Liana's eyes became as big as saucers as she looked incredulously at the waitress. Her eyes filled with tears and she looked at him.

Ruby put menus down in front of them and smiled at Liana. "Aren't you a beautiful little girl!" She then turned to Killian and appraised him, her tongue darted between her teeth. "Are you new in town?"

He shook his head. "Just from the other side. New job."

"My name is Ruby Lucas by the way."

He remembered her, the girl with the basket who used to deliver fruit to the castle. She and David had been good friends.

"I'm Killian Jones and this is my daughter Liana," he chanced a glance at her. Her head was down. She was staring at the menu, tracing the pictures with her finger and did everything she could to avoid looking at Ruby. "She's a bit shy. Moving has been a little hard on her."

Ruby nodded her head and looked at the girl. "How about I get you a nice hot cocoa?"

Nothing…

"We'll do the eggs and pancakes duo. We'll be sharing."

Ruby jolted down the order and Killian watched her leave. "You know when I said you couldn't mention the Enchanted Forest or the curse, I didn't mean you couldn't talk to people."

"But that's aunty Red," she replied miserably. "She doesn't remember me."

"She will, you just have to give her time."

Liana busied herself with paper and crayons. "Do you think Mummy will remember me?"

She had asked him this question several times. Confirming the nature of the curse had cost him a lot of gold. "She won't, sweetheart," he replied and watched her face crumble yet again. "But, between the two of us, we'll make sure she does, won't we?"

She looked in his eyes. He always felt unnerved and off guard when she did that. It was as though she knew things. He did not like being on the receiving end of that, like Emma had not always liked being on the receiving end whenever he did it to her.

_Open book._ He smiled at the memory.

The plate was put in front of them and they ate silently. Liana wasn't diving in her food anymore like she was in that first week he had her with him. She used to eat so much, she would make herself sick and thinking of that made his heart ache. After a week, she understood that she would not be lacking for food. Before they sailed away from the Enchanted Forest, he had left most of the rations for the children his daughter had run with. He would have left money in the care of an adult, but he was fairly certain the kids would never benefit from it. He did what he could.

"How is it?" he smiled at her fondly.

"So good!" she spoke with her mouth full but managed to put her hand in front of it.

She was the opposite of a princess. He was convinced she would still be the opposite of a princess even if she had been raised in a castle. "That's Grumpy," she pointed at a man sitting on a stool at the counter.

"Is it because he is always grumpy?" he glanced over.

Bloody hell!

Victor! Sitting at the counter next to the dwarf.

"Wait here," he told Liana.

He stood and went to the counter, standing next to Victor.

"Can I help you?" the man asked him.

"You might not remember what you did just now," he told him through gritted teeth. "But you will eventually and that day will be your day of reckoning, Mate."

"I don't even know who you are. So why in the world are you threatening me?"

"I will threaten you whenever I damn well please, traitor," Killian replied hotly.

"Hey, hey, hey," a woman stood between him and Victor. "Is there a problem here?"

Killian's breath caught in his throat.

Her long blonde hair, her green eyes, high cheek bones, slender body. He had seen her only in his dreams and hadn't been in her presence in nearly seven years. But here she was and he was struck by how beautiful she looked.

"Daddy," he heard the small voice shaking, the small hand slipping in his.

"It's alright, Liana," he replied, not taking his eyes from Emma.

She stared at him. "I asked you a question," she said. "Is there a problem here?" There was no flicker of recognition. She looked at him, her eyes roamed over Liana's face.

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

He squeezed Liana's hand in his. He didn't have to look at her to know she was on the verge of tears.

Victor looked at Killian and the child. "No, no problem. A case of mistaken identity."

"Are you sure, Dr. Whale?" she asked him not taking her eyes off Killian.

"Certain," he replied and walked out of Granny's.

"Come Leia," he pulled his daughter towards the table, put some bills on it, turned to Ruby and apologized for the ruckus. "We're going home," he looked down at the child and saw her lower lip quivering.

He felt like such an idiot!

Like she wasn't going through enough.

"Wait a second," Emma called after him. He stopped and faced her, his eyes looking directly into hers. "Don't think I'm taking my eyes off you for a second."

"I would _despair_ if you did," he replied with a sarcastic tone, a sarcastic smile to go with it.

He needed to get out of there. For his sake and his child's he needed to get out of there.

There were two things he was certain of. The first one was that he needed to protect Liana from this three ring circus and the second one was that he was far from being off to a good start with her mother.

So very far!

So much for good first impressions.


	21. Chapter 21

"Come on, Liana," Killian looked back at his daughter who was lagging behind, dragging her feet. "It's just a bag of bread. Surely, it can't be that heavy, can it?"

He heard her sigh and run to catch up to him. If she was irritated with him when she was a mere seven year old, what would it be like when she was a teenager, he wondered. That thought terrified him. He wished her could freeze her in time so that she could always be his little girl. He had already missed seven years of her life and thinking of her growing up frightened him to no end.

Gods! Boys! He'd have to watch out for boys!

They climbed the stairs and walked down the hallway to their new home. Once inside, he put down the bags he was carrying and removed his coat. Liana did the same.

"What would you like to do?" he asked her. "We could go see the school, explore the town."

"I want to go to the _Jolly Roger_," she replied. This would never be her home. It wasn't her father's ship where her mum had lived or the Fall where he had been.

"You know…" A knock interrupted his thoughts. He went to the door started opening it. "Go put your jacket away," he told her. She nodded and disappeared around the corner.

In front of him stood the waitress Ruby and…his brow furrowed. Was that Snow White?

She looked completely different. Gone was the long hair, she was dressed demurely, almost like a nun, but her eyes still held the same kindness he had seen in them the day she had found him broken, roaming about a gutted castle, trying to salvage something from the life he once had. She had handed him Liana's baby blanket, the one Emma had made with her own two hands. He kept it safe, tucked away in a drawer. He shook his head and tried to recover from his daze.

"I didn't realize you were the new neighbor," Ruby started.

"Ms. Lucas," he smiled at her.

"You can call me Ruby," she said with a dazzling grin.

"Would you like to come in?" He opened the door wider and invited both women in. He gestured them to the seating area. "This is my friend Mary Margaret Blanchard," Ruby introduced the other woman.

She presented her hand to him and he shook it. "Killian Jones."

"You know I was telling Mary Margaret about your daughter, is she here per chance? I just think she's the cutest little thing."

Killian raised an eyebrow. "She's in her room," he replied.

"Mary Margaret is a teacher at the elementary school, your daughter will likely have her."

"What do you teach?"

"Everything from English to Science," Mary Margaret replied with a smile.

"Guess I'll be seeing you on Monday. I'll be the one teaching math."

Mary Margaret clapped her hands together. "Finally! It was about time we got someone for that subject. I just really hate fractions."

"Math? You don't really need it if you have a calculator," Ruby started.

"That's not true," a small voice came from behind the couch. "You need it to calculate distance, to navigate with the stars, to build castles and enchanted ships..."

Killian cringed at the last part. "That's very true," Mary Margaret replied, smiling widely at the girl who now stood in front of her, looking at her curiously.

Gods, they looked so much alike, Killian thought as he looked from Snow White to his daughter. But both women were oblivious. They were looking at Liana with wide smiles, amused by her words.

"Do you shoot arrows?" Liana asked her suddenly.

Mary Margaret looked at the child confused. "No, I'm afraid I don't."

"Oh…"

Disappointment etched on Liana's face. Her grandmother was clearly different in this realm. She looked at her father who was sitting on the coffee table and retreated into his arms, still facing her grandmother and Ruby.

"It's our roommate's birthday today and we are having a small gathering. We just moved in with her. We'd like it if you came. It would also give you the opportunity to meet people."

"And what's the name of this roommate?"

"You met her at the diner. Emma Swan, the deputy sheriff."

That wasn't right. Emma's birthday was on All Hallow's Eve which was nine days from today. "That sounds nice," he said, "but I'm not sure that's such a good idea and there's no one to watch her."

"It's going to be completely PG, bring her." Ruby insisted smiling at Liana.

Well he had no clue what PG meant, but just in case. "I don't think so," he replied looking at Ruby's disappointed face. "Next time, perhaps."

"What about Halloween?" Mary Margaret inquired. "We were thinking we would have a costume party."

"Oh yeah…I was thinking of dressing as Little Red Riding Hood, but with an adult and modern twist, you know short…" Ruby said excitedly.

Liana's eyes widened. Red knew about Red Riding Hood? She looked at her grandmother expectantly. "What will you dress as?" she asked her.

"I don't know yet," Mary Margaret replied.

"I know!" the girl smiled. "You should be Snow White." She had no idea what Halloween was, but if grown-ups were playing dress up, then her grandmother should be Snow White, because that's who she really was. She could wear a deer skin outfit and carry her bow and arrows. "If you dress as Snow White, you would be the fairest of them all," she smiled shyly at her, retreating even further in her father's arms, leaning her head against his shoulder. He pulled her up on his lap with his good hand, her legs dangled between his and he wrapped his arms protectively around her. She was still gazing at her grandmother.

"You know, Liana, I think that's an excellent idea," Mary Margaret smiled brightly. "Fairy tale characters, how about that? But you know? I think you're the fairest of them all. You should dress up as a princess."

Liana shrugged. "I don't need to, I'm already one, so..."

Ruby laughed while Mary Margaret's smile widened. "If you ever need to leave her somewhere while you run errands or just need a break," Ruby started, "all you have to do is knock next door. We'd be more than happy to have her."

"That's kind of you," Killian replied.

"You should dress up and come to the bash too. I think Emma wanted to dress like some Grecian goddess or something."

"She mentioned Penelope from the Odyssey," Mary Margaret corrected her.

Killian's eyes widened and Ruby shrugged. "She'll probably bail out. She can be so depressing sometimes…Do you think she'll have that pathetic cupcake with the sad looking frosting with the candle in and stare at it for a whole hour?" Ruby looked at Mary Margaret seriously. "I love her, you know I do, but Emma can be such a pill at times!"

"Anyway," Mary Margaret cut her off as she stood and pulled Ruby up to her feet. "We really just came to introduce ourselves and invite you. And if I don't see before, then I'll see you on Monday at school."

Killian nodded and opened the door.

"Your girlfriend or wife is also invited," Ruby glanced at Killian. He stiffened and pursed his lips together, didn't reply. Both women left and he closed the door behind them, but he could hear Ruby's words. "I told you there was no woman!"

"He's not interested, Ruby. Save yourself some heartache!"

He sighed. There was a woman, there was a Mrs. Jones and she lived right next door to him and tonight, she would be celebrating her birthday.

He looked at Liana who stood there chewing on her bottom lip. "Snow White?"

"Grandma is Snow White," she shrugged.

"That she is," he looked at her as she bit into a peach.

"I was thinking, Leia," he handed her paper towel to wipe her chin. "What do you say you and I go buy a peace offering?"

She nodded, unsure what he meant. "Can I have a hot cocoa with cinnamon?" she smiled up at him.

Killian raised an eye brow. "Why the cinnamon?"

"Red sprinkled some in it earlier and it tasted good."

* * *

Emma's head was pounding. She had never experience d a headache like this one or at least not one she remembered. It was already mid-afternoon and nothing she had taken had helped her any.

"You should go home."

She looked at Graham and sighed. "Really, Emma, you're pretty useless just resting your head on your desk. Since I'm a good boss, pick up your things and go back to bed."

"Thanks," she mumbled. She picked up her jacket and her keys and headed out. She walked slowly at first, but the fresh air was helping the headache and the nausea she had felt earlier. She was too old to get drunk.

This day was already a miserable one.

But it was so much more than that. She couldn't remember for the life of her getting a tattoo last night. The flower was pretty and she was just thankful it wasn't some obscene thing. What was it anyway? A buttercup?

Then there were the other alarming things she had seen on her body. First there were these small stretch marks running from her navel down her belly.

They looked like stretch marks a woman who had been pregnant might have. But she never was, so she wasn't sure if they were or waht they were.

She made a mental note to contact Dr. Whale's secretary for an appointment to have that looked at.

The thing she found most distressing though had been a scar on her hip. It looked like a wound that had been sutured together. She could see the rather large stitches.

Her head started pounding again. She didn't understand. None of this made sense.

She knew every inch of her body. She was convinced she didn't have these marks on her body when she went to bed the previous night. She looked at the flower on her wrist and rubbed it. It didn't even look like it was new tattoo.

She stopped walking and hid in the shadows of a building when she saw that man from earlier in the diner and his daughter. They were barely ten feet from her, laughing and the girl stopped walking and so did her father. She stood on the bench that was close to her so that she was nearly at eye level and put both hands to his face, cradling it, staring intently in his eyes before she started laughing. "You are so silly, Daddy!" she heard the girl say.

The way the man looked at his daughter made Emma's heart lurch in her chest. He had smiled at the child softly and looked at her with complete unadulterated love.

This is how a parent should always look at their child, she thought.

Then, she felt as though she was intruding on a private moment, like she had been privy to something very secret but that she wanted to be part of. She felt emotional and she could feel tears starting to threaten.

Damn it! She was Emma Swan! She didn't cry for the sake of crying.

"Do you know how much I love you, my Little Beauty?" he asked, his voice shaking slightly, planting a kiss on the tip of her nose.

"I love you too, Daddy," she giggled wiping her nose dramatically. He handed her a cup of steaming liquid and helped her down from the bench with the arm that held the fake hand. They walked past her and she came out of the shadows.

She sat on the bench Liana had just been standing on and tightened her black scarf around her neck, pulled the tail to her nose and inhaled. It always brought her comfort whenever she did that.

On every birthday, Emma made a wish that she wouldn't spend it alone. Sure, her friends always rallied around her, but what she wanted more than anything was a family. She had given up long ago on finding her parents. You simply didn't abandon your child on the side of the road if you wanted them. And they didn't want her. And at the age of 28, Emma didn't think they had looked for her and even imagined they had other children.

When she thought of family nowadays, she thought of a man who would love her unconditionally, a child who would be the best parts of both of them.

But after putting her heart out there and having it broken and stomped on when she was barely an adult, she didn't believe this was in the cards for her.

She had been alone her whole life, with no true sense of home or family.

She got up and made her way home slowly. The sun was starting to set on the town and Emma didn't feel like going in her apartment just yet. There would be people there and all she really wanted to do was get changed and crawl into bed with a book or some very badly made movie.

She got to her building, but crossed to the other side of the street, to the wharf and leaned on the railing, staring at the calm ocean. She wasn't sure how long she had been there when she heard someone speak to her.

Her eyes widened when she saw the girl from earlier. "My name is Liana," she started. "What's yours?"

"Are you alone, kid? Where's your father?"

Liana pointed at Killian who was standing some feet away looking at both of them, holding something in his hand. He slowly approached them.

"You didn't tell me your name," the girl insisted.

"My name is Emma, Emma Swan," she replied looking at the man out of the corner of her eye as he approached them and stood next to Liana.

"I'm afraid we haven't been properly introduced," Killian started. He shifted the box he had in his hand securing it under his arm before presenting Emma with his hand but dropped it when she made no effort to shake it. "I'm Killian Jones."

She looked at him for a beat before looking down at Liana. "So is her name the last four letters of yours with an "_A_" at the end? A bit arrogant, don't you think?" she asked.

"My wife's idea. I was not privy to her decision." Killian defended himself. "Look Ms. Swan, I know we got on the wrong foot you and I and I believe I owe you an apology for the way I behaved earlier today."

She crossed her arms over her chest and seized him up. His intense gaze bore into her. His eyes were searching hers, like he was trying to see her deepest, darkest secrets. "Stop that!" she ordered him.

He dropped his eyes and looked down at Liana as though he was trying to get strength from her. He took a deep breath and presented her with the box. She narrowed her eyes and took the box from him and opened it.

It was a small cake, chocolate. She could smell the cinnamon and cardamom in there and _Happy Birthday_ was piped on it with white frosting, a candle shaped like a star waiting to be lit.

He hoped he still knew her well enough that the curse didn't take away the things she used to like, like chocolate and spice. When he looked at her, he could tell she was very different from the person she used to be. There was seven years of gap in their lives together on top of the curse.

"Your roommate Ruby talks a lot. She mentioned something about a pathetic looking cupcake and today being your birthday, I thought I would try and redeem myself…"

He over shot on this one. He took this too far, he chastised himself. He knew her, but she didn't know him and she looked at the cake oddly.

"Do you have a lighter?" she asked.

He didn't have a lighter, but he had matches. He found them in his pocket and handed them to her. "I would do it, but it's a tad complicated with just one hand," he joked. He saw the hint of a smile play on her lips.

"Do you want to hold the box for me, Liana?" she asked, handing her the container. Liana obliged and the candle was lit at once.

Emma squeezed her eyes shut and made a wish before re-opening her eyes and blowing the candle out. Emma took the box from Liana and stared in her blue eyes. So like her father's she thought. "Do you think I can have a hug?" she asked her.

Liana nodded and Emma took her in her arms. Emma buried her nose in the child's soft hair and the scent overwhelmed her senses. She could feel Liana hugging her back, putting all her strength in it. She pulled back from her and this time smiled a smile that reached her eyes. "Thank you, beautiful girl," Emma said. She brushed the girl's hair back from her face, tucked loose strands behind her ears and adjusted the hat she was wearing. "You should zip up too," she looked at the jacket that was undone and zipped it up for her. "It's supposed to be a cold night."

Emma looked at Killian. "Thank you, that was very nice of you." Her eyes met his and locked for what seemed to be an eternity. The air crackled between them. The atmosphere around them was electric.

With his good hand, he adjusted the black scarf around her neck just as she had done for him the last time he had seen her. He could still feel her hands fussing about as they stood in the castle courtyard making promises that he would be back as soon as possible.

"There, better!" he said with a smile. "Happy birthday, Swan," he said. "Enjoy the cake." He handed her back the box. "By the way, we're in apartment 5E."

His hand went around Liana's shoulder. "Ready to go, Love? If we walk this way" he gestured, "we should be able to see the stars rather well."

Liana waved her hand goodbye and Emma watched them both walk in the opposite direction of the building. The tears that had built up earlier came out. She leaned forward on the railing and stared after them, then they disappeared around the corner and all the warmth she had felt was gone with them.

She wondered how two perfect strangers had managed to make her feel so good on a day that was sad and distressing to her.

How was it that complete strangers had made her night and touched her? Even Mary Margaret hadn't been able to do that for her.

And that little girl…she had reached somewhere deep inside Emma and grabbed a hold of something. She wasn't sure what it was.

She looked at a spec in the sky.

"Star light, star bright," she started. "First star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might have the wish I wish tonight."

She sighed and picked up the plastic fork in the box and stared at the cake and the candle on top of it. She felt dizzy from the smell of chocolate and spice. This was bounds and leaps better than her pathetic looking cupcake, that's for sure.

* * *

Killian felt a whirlwind of emotion when he walked away from Emma. He didn't want to force the issue more than he had to. His plan was simple. He would become her friend and let her come to him.

He wondered how much she had truly changed. The way she had looked at him and spoken to him had been no different than the way she had looked at him and spoken to him before they had married.

He also wondered what kind of memories the Evil Queen had given Emma that she looked so depressed and out of sorts.

She was known as Emma Swan in this realm.

Emma bloody _Swan!_

He recalled the swan that had landed gracefully in the stream, right behind the fall and how excited Emma had been.

And she wore his scarf around her neck. Perhaps there were things people in this town did out of reflex.

He looked down at Liana and smiled. Emma hugging her had been unexpected. The way she had touched their daughter's hair, fixed her hat and zipped up the jacket had been such a natural thing. He doubted Emma had a clue why she had behaved that way.

He hadn't realized he had held his breath during those two minutes. He didn't know how Liana was going to react, but she was such a brave girl and he was in awe of his little lass. She was truly the best of both he and Emma.

"I'm very proud of you, Princess," he said to her with a bow, then kissed her cheek. "Let's start heading back."

He took her hand in his and they started walking towards their building. He picked her up in his arms when he felt her slowing down. By the time they got home, she was already sound asleep.

He put her to bed and shuffled to his own bedroom to get changed. In the kitchen, he took a beer and stood at the counter picking at the label. He could hear laughter coming from next door and hoped Emma was having a good time with her friends.

It was her birthday in this realm after all and she should be celebrated like she deserved to be.

His Emma was unique and he would to anything to see her happy again.

It was hard for him to walk away from her as he had done twice already today, but for the sake of everything he held dear, he had to. He would not rush her nor traumatize her with stories of Enchanted Forest and such.

* * *

_**First and as always, thank you for the reviews and the follows. Always much appreciated.**_

_**I just want to address a couple of things to avoid confusion. Emma's cursed memories are what's basically canon on OUaT. In Storybrooke, she believes she's an orphan who was abandoned by the side of the road and we all know that story. **_

_**There is no Neal. There is no Henry just because I really can't stand him, and is the whole reason I decided to go this route with the story instead of picking up at the end of 3A or 3B.**_

_**I was going to give Emma a cursed name, but thought it would confusing as hell. Killian's part will be explained soonish, given that I've made him a math teacher.**_

_**As always, don't own anything, especially now that we are in Storybrooke.**_

_**Cheers :)**_


	22. Chapter 22

**_Past_**

_"__Did you ever hear the story of the nymph Thalassa who gave up her magic and immortality so that she may be with the man she loved and have the child she so desired?"_

_He nodded.__He was a sailor, of course he knew the legends and the lore of the sea._

_"__The nymph Thalassa, we knew her as Amara."__She could feel his eyes burning wholes in her and continued.__ "__She was the one who watched over the ships when the seas stormed and the one who protected the voyagers when the ships wrecked.__She was partial to little kids.__She was sweet, kind and incredibly beautiful with her dark hair and skin so fair, it was almost translucent."_

_She licked her lips and chanced a glance at him.__His eyes were still trained on her face.__ "__Amara fell in love and decided to give everything up.__It cost her dearly.__The Gods were none too pleased with her.__But she made her choice and she walked on the shore.__Everything she was was gone the moment her foot touched the warm sand.__The Gods had banished her, but she was happy.__She found what she had longed for.__Despite her power, her siren-like beauty and how beloved she was by all of us, there was a void in her life and she sought to fill it.__She loved a man and he loved her back, very much so, but what she wanted more than anything was a baby.__She wanted a child. __She wanted to be a mother.__Being a parent is not a luxury we have."_

_This story, she had known it all too well, but she had his attention.__ "__She had a boy and she loved him above and beyond everything, he was her one true love, the one she had waited for during a life that had spanned centuries.__She had never been happier. __But then her human form died and her boy was left alone in the world once his father fled.__Sure, he had a roof over his head and a bright future ahead of him, but Amara's soul was restless.__The boy eventually grew into a man, he married and had a child of his own, but now his future was bleak even though he had never been happier and he had not a clue.__He suffered a brutal attack on his ship and when the fever overtook him and she thought he might die, his mother came for him and bargained her soul so that he may be able to live and he did.__But the son she loved more than anything in the world squandered his second chance and his mother's sacrifice though he knew nothing of it."_

_"__And now he knows?" Killlian asked Tinker Bell._

_"__Now he knows," she replied.__ "__Amara…your mother was too good, too gentle, too pure.__A being such as her did not belong in the world of men.__She never belonged in it, but she was fulfilling her own destiny at last.__Honor her sacrifice, Killian.__You are more your mother's son than you are your father's, but this thirst for revenge has been your undoing."_

_"__I don't remember her," he replied._

_"__You were so young when she was taken by the Dark Plague, but she was never gone from you.__You carry her light and so does your little girl."_

_He scoffed.__ "__I somehow doubt I carry any type of light.__Darkness is more like it."_

_"__We all have choices in life.__Choose light over darkness," Tinkerbelle said.__ "__Choose love over despair and anger, Killian."_

_"__There is no hope left for me and love is long gone," his voice broke._

But there's revenge.

_Well, he was broken, that much was true.__ "__You can still have your happy ending," she insisted.__ "__Not all is lost, you have to believe me!__Please believe me."__Her voice was pleading, begging.__He deserved better than this, being stuck in this forsaken, dark land.__Killian Jones had lost himself in pain, vengeance, heartbreak._

_Guilt._

_"__What happened was not your fault, it never was."_

_"__I believe it was called an act of great evil that set the chain of events in motion," he shook his head and laughed.__The air above them filled with sadness.__ "__There was so much I wanted to tell her.__I love…I loved her.__I always did.__Some things feel right and that felt like it was always more than that.__She was my home and my heart.__She was part of my soul and I don't feel whole anymore."_

_The more he missed Emma, the more he loved her, the less he wanted to let go.__The pain hadn't dulled in the least._

_And Liana.__He had been a father for five glorious minutes.__He had held her against him, looked at her face, in her eyes. He had loved her, had started making plans for her. _

_Grief was driving him mad._

_"__You can fix this."__She had already lost her wings and banished to this land.__What had she had to lose?__ "__Go back home.__There is something there waiting for you."_

_"__Bugger off, will you?__The only home I have left is here."__She watched him wordlessly.__She knew he was talking about the _Jolly Roger_._

_Hook and Tinker Bell had spent a lot of time together and she liked to think of him as a friend._

_And to also think she was his friend and he could rely on her._

_But all these lies, these terrible lies.__Why was he paying for her sisters' failures?__Why were they?__She had lost her wings for a lot less than that._

_Her sisters had meddled and lied and cheated and kept him at arm's length because they thought they knew better.__Magic had done this to him._

_It had broken him without him ever knowing._

_It had taken everything from him._

_This man who stood before her today was not the man she had helped save, full of hope and pride and love.__Full of love for Emma, his stubborn princess._

_Surely he deserved to know what was going on in the Enchanted Forest so that he may go back and reclaim what was lost.__Would anyone begrudge her the loyalty she felt to him?__Would anyone blame her for wanting to help a friend in need?__She still had pixie dust and she knew things.__She could set his path right._

_He got up and walked past her.__He climbed the gangplank and stood on the deck like he always did, as though he was reliving memories of a happier time.__Tonight, like every night since that faithful day, he would fall at the bottom of his flask of rum, drink himself into oblivion.__He would be dead to the world for a few hours before he woke up into this life again._

_"__That voice within that calls to you, Hook.__Listen to it, it's the one that comes from your heart and whatever it's telling you, you know it's the truth," she called after him, walked to the deck and stood next to him.__ "__What does it say?"_

_"__It says they're alive and I need to find them."_

_"__Then you must leave this place and find them.__You must forget about your revenge on the Dark One, it will get you nothing.__Your life will still be empty even if you manage to dispatch him."_

_"__I don't know Tink.__The voice you speak of has lead me astray many times before."_

_"__And where is this voice coming from?__Your head or your heart?"_

_He didn't reply.__Tonight, he would go to his quarters and lie down in the bed he shared with Emma during their journey._

_And he would dream of her._

_He would be able to reach out to her, touch her._

_Then he'd wake up._

_And she'd be gone from him again._

_And he would be alone._

_He always woke up alone._

_And the cycle would start for him again.__Another day in Neverland, roaming the island._

_Broken._

_There was nothing without her. Without them._

_He was nothing without her. Without them._

_He was just a lost soul._

* * *

**_Present Day_**

Emma shuffled around the kitchen, still wearing her pajamas. She had an odd night. She had a restless night, but felt rested at the same time. Then there were those dreams she could never remember.

_"__True love isn't easy but it must be fought for.__Because once you find it, it can never be replaced."_

True love, she scoffed. Really?

"Morning Sunshine," Ruby smirked at her from over her mug of coffee.

"Morning," Emma replied going to the fridge. She looked around, not finding what she was looking for.

"Are you looking for this?" Ruby inquired. Mary Margaret put down her spatula and turned off the heat. She picked up the plate of pancakes and put it down on the table. She quirked an eye brow, followed Emma's gaze to the small box that sat near Ruby.

"That would be mine," she said, making for the box, but Ruby was too quick.

"You missed your birthday gathering yesterday," Mary Margaret reproached her.

"Well we both know why she missed it," Ruby replied with a grin. "I would have missed my own birthday just to receive cake from someone as hot as the neighbor."

Emma's eyes widened. "We saw you from the window with him and his kid. Details. We want details!"

Emma grabbed the box containing her cake and Mary Margaret poured her some coffee. "Someone who has a big mouth and can't keep it shut to save her life blabbed about my birthday. He went out, got cake. He called it a peace offering after what happened at Granny's between him and Whale. He apologized. Is that enough detail for you?"

"And that's it?"

"Mary Margaret!" Emma looked at her indignantly. "Please don't encourage her!"

Ruby giggled. "So chocolate, cinnamon and cardamom? Sounds like he has a pretty good idea what you like, and I didn't say anything about that at all! You and I both know they don't make cake like this, he ordered it special just for you," she winked at her.

Emma took her fork and had a bite of her cake. She closed her eyes and savored the flavors. "Really, who needs sex when you can have this," her eyes snapped open and she stared at her roommates. "What?"

"Do you like him? I mean do you like him, like him, _like_ him?"

"I don't know him, so I don't like him, like him, like him." she replied sarcastically. "He knows how to choose cake, I'll give him that."

"He starts at the elementary school on Monday, teaching math," Mary Margaret said.

Emma's mind was elsewhere. She hadn't gone to her birthday "gathering". Instead, she had headed up to the roof and stood there, looking at the small town, at the ocean, at the stars. Then she saw them coming back from wherever they had gone.

Killian was holding his daughter in his arms and from the look of her, she was completely out. She smiled and leaned further so that she could see them for as long as she could before they disappeared inside the building.

"Earth to Emma," Mary Margaret called her. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing." Her fingers tugged at the necklaces around her neck. One necklace had a swan dangling about it and the other had a white ring looped around it.

"What do you mean nothing? You looked so far away."

"Ruby, that's enough," Mary Margaret intervened.

"All I know is that if someone who looked like that, spoke like that, smelled like that had brought me birthday cake, I would jump his bones…"

"Jesus, Ruby! I don't want to jump his bones!" Emma replied hotly throwing her plastic fork in the now empty cake box. "I just feel like I'm missing something. I have to get ready for work."

"You don't work today, it's Saturday!"

Emma shrugged and got up, making her way to her bedroom.

"Don't you think you've come on too strong, Ruby? Seriously! You're as subtle as a black eye!"

"Don't tell me you didn't see something there last night. I could smell the pheromones flying around those two and when have you ever known Emma to ever go near a child let alone hug them?"

"Just don't push her. Besides, we don't know anything about him. Was he married? If he was, where's his wife? Did they break up or did something happen to her? The last thing we want is for Emma to get too close only to get her heart broken."

"Alright! I won't push. I have to go. I promised Granny I'd give her a hand for brunch."

Mary Margaret picked up the dishes and put them in the sink. Emma was right, there was something about the father and child who lived next door to them and she too couldn't put her finger on it. Looking at the girl especially, her face, the way she held herself…it left her somewhat unsettled.

* * *

Killian stood in front of the stove, pouring eggs into a hot pan. He was grateful for the number of years he spent on a ship where he learned to cook something semi-decent at least.

"Careful not to spill the juice," he looked at Liana out of the corner of his eye, standing on her knees on the stool, pouring orange juice in glasses, the tip of her tongue sticking out as she concentrated. She put the bottle down carefully before hopping off the stool and taking the juice back to the fridge.

"No muffin," she flinched and pulled her hand away. "Breakfast then you can have that if you're still hungry."

"Fine!" she mumbled. She sat in front of him at the kitchen island and they started eating. It was raining outside and so anything they could outdoors was out of the question.

"When can we go to the Jolly Roger?"

"I don't know," he replied. "Today is not good, but maybe next weekend." They would have to go eventually to make sure the ship was fine. He knew she was still cloaked since he couldn't see her from the window.

"I like it when you wear your hook," she smiled at him. "Can I have a muffin now?"

Gods, she was stubborn! "Flattery will not get far, my Darling," he smirked at her. "Did you finish your eggs?"

She shook her head and emptied her plate. "We can do puzzles," she spoke with her mouth full.

"Liana!" he looked at her exasperated. "Not with your mouth full."

Was raising a girl supposed to be this hard? Weren't girls supposed to be docile and sweet and like pink and dolls and unicorns?

Not his daughter! She was revolted by pink, thought unicorns were weird looking, she burped like a sailor and hated dolls.

She wanted a sword. She wanted him to train her and kept hoping her grandmother would show her the bow and arrow.

There were days she exhausted him so much, he wanted nothing more than crawl in bed and play dead. He was a single parent, it was to be expected. Emma had done this for five years, he was at it only for a few months. He looked at her and smiled. He so wouldn't trade her for anything in the world.

She took her plate to the sink and made for a muffin. "Do I have to get changed out of my pajamas?" she asked, her eyes pleading taking a bite out of the top.

"You can keep them on if you want," he replied. "Help me with the dishes, then we can play some games."

She pulled her long hair into a messy pony tail and dragged a chair to the sink and stood next to him. "Look, Daddy," her hand rose and bubbles of soap lifted up from the sink, following the movement of her hand. She made them dance until they popped.

"I don't mind you doing this at home, but make sure you don't use magic outside of these walls."

"I know. The Evil Queen and Rumplestiltskin might see me."

"It's not just them, Leia. People here don't believe in magic, they don't remember it exists. I don't want you to endanger yourself. People are scared of what they don't understand."

"I can protect myself."

He sighed. When she spoke like that, she was so like her mother. Her mother who had stormed on the ship that had attacked them, sword in hand, ready to fight by his side.

He picked her up from the chair and stared in her eyes. "No magic outside these walls," his voice was serious. "Do you understand?"

She nodded. "Can we turn the television on?" she asked.

Of course she would change the topic of conversation. But this was not over, not by a long shot.

"You can turn the television on if you want." He walked her to the couch and dropped her on it. She giggled and slid down to the floor. She turned the television on and Killian joined her with a puzzle.

1,200 pieces, he figured it should keep them busy for most of the day or at least through lunch.

"That's not Snow White!" he looked up to see Liana starting at the television screen indignantly. "That is not Grandma. She didn't dress like that and she doesn't look like that. She doesn't sing like that!"

"She looks like that in this realm. She's a fairy tale character. Remember? We discussed this before."

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. He looked at her and down at his brace and hook. He unlocked it and handed it to Liana. "Put it away in my bedroom and be careful not to hurt yourself."

He looked over his shoulder and headed to the door.

"Swan? What brings you by?" he asked her shocked that she was even standing there. That was unexpected.

"I thought I'd stop by and thank you for that delicious birthday cake."

"No need to thank me, I'm glad you enjoyed it."

She looked at him, his hair was mussed, he looked like he had just rolled out of bed. He wore pajama pants and a t-shirt. Her eyes fell on his left arm, leaning against the door, above his head. Her eyes travelled to the brace. He felt self-conscious, so he dropped his arm behind the door instead.

"Would you like to come in?" Liana was suddenly standing there, her eyes pleading. "We're staying in our pajamas and we're making a puzzle. You can help us, there are a lot of pieces!"

"We can always use an extra hand," Killian chuckled. His eyes fell to her neck and he spotted his mother's ring and the small swan he had gotten for her and never had the chance to give her. He had wondered if the ring especially had been lost during the curse. But it was where it belonged, with her.

He also wore his wedding band on a chain around his neck since he could no longer wear it on wedding finger. And the Caduceus she had purchased for him in Atlantis and given him before his first travel to Neverland. He thought that too was gone until Liana had handed it to him, insisted he wore it. They were there under his shirt.

"Sure, why not?" It's not like she had anything to do or anywhere to be and she needed to be away from the prying eyes and questions of her roommates anyway.

Emma stepped in and Liana took her hand in hers and led her to the seating area and sat back down, leaning over the coffee table, setting up the puzzle pieces.

"The Tower of London?" Emma looked at the picture on the box as she sat on the carpet. "Are you from England?"

"Not exactly," Killian sat next to Liana. "I went to school there."

Emma looked at him for a beat. "You're watching Snow White and the Seven Dwarves? My favorite is Peter Pan."

Great, just great, Killian thought sarcastically. He guessed Pan was a hero in this realm.

"You should really consider coming to our Halloween bash. It should be fun."

"And what will you dress as, Swan?"

"Penelope."

"And why her?"

"Because she loved her husband so much, she would have waited into eternity for him to come back to her."

"Once you find true love," he said, "it can never be replaced. He went through a lot to get back to her because she was everything to him."

Their eyes held and clashed.

She felt dazed, lost herself in the depths of his eyes for a moment. "I think we should start with the corners, what do you think, Liana?"

The girl nodded, her blue eyes were so clear, Emma's breath hitched.

What were they doing to her?

She wanted to run.

All her instincts were telling her to get up and leave.

But what she really wanted was to stay.

* * *

_**Thank you for the reviews and follows.**_

_**No, Robin won't be coming to this story. He was never planned to be part of it. Sorry!**_

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter,**_

_**Cheers :)**_


	23. Chapter 23

**_Past_**

_"__You are brave, honorable and kind.__Any woman…"_

_"__But I don't want any woman, Emma.__I want you!__You're the only one I want, you're the only one I need, and you're the only one I've ever loved.__The only one I'll ever love."_

_She was the rational part of him._

_She was the half that made him whole._

_She was his soulmate.__The one he was meant for as she was the one who was meant for him._

_"__I was fortunate to be loved by you," she said as her hand travelled to his chest and stopped where his heart beat.__ "__I was lucky, privileged," her voice trailed, "and completely oblivious for a long time to what I had.__I had you and I missed out on so much because I was too stubborn, too proud, angry with my father for making me do this…but know this, Killian, I love you, I think always have and nothing in any world can ever change that.__You're a part of me as much as I'm a part of you."_

_"__I'm not the same man you knew."_

_She took him in with sad eyes and recoiled a little.__His face was ravaged with sorrow.__ "__Of course you are," she leaned her forehead against his temple, her arms wrapped around his arm.__ "__Hook was always a part of you.__He always simmered below the surface, I've seen him whenever you had to protect those you loved or cared about.__I've seen the ruthless side of you, the one who gave no quarters and no qualms about killing.__I've seen Hook whenever you had to deal with William. It's just that you have the appendage to go with that side of you now."_

_And no hope, she thought._

_"__You would never have fallen in love with Hook."_

_She chuckled.__ "__I would have run away with Hook," she said.__ "__I would have run away with him to spite everyone and fallen in love with everything that makes you so uniquely you.__Killian Jones, Captain Hook, all the same person.__They are both part of you.__You've been pushed too far and too hard not to react the way you did."_

_She put her hand under his chin and forced him to look at her.__ "__You are meant for so much more than this, Killian.__Everything you are is meant for more than just roaming Neverland into eternity plotting some revenge you and I both know you won't have.__Your miracle is meant for so much more than this.__I don't want you to avenge me or Liana.__I want you to find me.__I want you to find her."_

_"__You are being intentionally cruel my Lady," he replied bitterly.__Of course Neverland was playing tricks on him.__If anyone had walked past him, they would think him mad because he was holding a conversation with…no one.__ "__You died," he choked.__ "__I remember what you look like, I remember how you smell and how you laugh.__I remember what it felt like to hold you.__But Liana, she fades away from my memory.__She's so distant that I wonder if she ever existed."_

_She moved and sat in front of him, facing him, searching his eyes like he had done to her so many times.__ "__Of course she existed.__She still exists.__She's beautiful and smart and at times, when I look at her all I see is you.__The way she holds herself or smirks when she knows she has the upper hand, all you, Killian.__She takes after you in so many things and in so many ways.__She loves books and she loves the water unless she has to bathe and she argues and negotiates. __And sometimes, when she looks at me, I feel like I'm an open book, like she's able to read me, just like you do.__She is your daughter through and through."__She stopped.__He was looking back at her.__ "__She has magic, very powerful magic that she has yet to learn to control.__She is special."_

_"__Is she happy?" he asked._

_"__As happy as a little girl is without her father by her side," Emma replied tears glistening in her eyes._

_"__I would have rather lost you before I ever had you," he sighed.__ "__I would rather not have experienced or glimpsed the life we had together because losing it, all of it, has killed me."_

_"__Killian…" she spoke his name softly.__ "__When Pandora opened the box and all the ills of the world came out, there was one thing left…"_

_"__Hope," he understood._

_"__Everything in life starts with hope, choose hope, Killian."_

_He wondered when she became such an optimist._

_"__I would transcend time and space just to be with you."_

_"__Then do it!__Come back to us.__We both miss you.__We can have our happy ending still."_

_There was a gaping hole where his heart had been, where both Emma and Liana lived.__The space was left empty and aching._

_Her lips touched his in the softest of whispers.__He sighed against them.__He would wake up from his dream soon enough and when he did, he'd figure out a way to leave Neverland because that was what she wanted him to do._

_"__I've been an idiot, haven't I?"_

_"__No more than usual."__Her laughter was so light and clear._

_"__It was a rhetorical question, there was no need to answer that, Love."_

_Hope, he thought.__He had lost that when he had lost her because she was always his hope, the light that guided him through the storms, through the darkness.__She beamed at him like stars in the sky and burned like a flame and he would follow her to the end of the world, he would let her guide him…_

_Home._

_To his heart._

* * *

**_Present_**

"Bloody little demons!" Killian muttered under his breath. He'd rather be in Neverland than stand in front of a class, trying to teach math to a bunch of 10 year olds who didn't seem to care one iota what he was saying. Even Liana was more receptive to him when he helped her with her school work.

Gods knew how much she hated it. Making her sit at the table and do her homework was like pulling teeth. He seemed to remember stories from Flora and David about Emma during her lessons.

The apple hadn't fallen far from that particular tree.

He sat at his desk in the empty classroom and started correcting the surprise quiz he had given.

Just because.

And he had tremendously enjoyed the reactions.

He looked at the first paper. "Todd clearly has no clue what dividing numbers means."

If they weren't going to listen, he'd make sure to make their lives miserable. He'd rather be teaching History if he had a choice, but he wasn't given much of a choice.

Math teacher. He wondered why that was.

He also wondered about his cursed memories which he had fragments of here and there. He was someone who had been orphaned, lost his older brother tragically then his girlfriend. Liam and Milah. His brother died in a car accident and he had lost his hand during that event. His girlfriend had killed herself because she suffered from deep seated depression.

Right! He rolled his eyes. He understood loss, so he didn't have an issue with the story, but he felt disconnected to emotional side of it. He never had a brother and the only woman he had ever truly loved didn't remember who he was.

What was jarring to him however were dreams he had been having of him standing somewhere and the Dark One reaching in chest and pulling his heart out. He always saw Emma arriving out of the corner of his eye, rushing to him, screaming for him, panicked, trying to save him. He would shake his head regretfully before the Dark One crushed his heart into dust.

He would always wake up, his body glistening with sweat feeling like it was more than a dream. He was convinced he had lived through that before.

A sigh escaped his lips. He hadn't seen Emma since Liana had convinced her to stay and assemble the puzzle with them. It had been rainy outside, but it was a different story inside. She had stayed with them until lunch. Liana had sat between them, then had moved and settled her back against her father's chest and sat there. Emma and Killian closed the space between them and five hands flipped the pieces of puzzle on the table as Liana chattered on. His daughter clearly had a better idea what she was doing then he was.

Killian had caught Emma looking at him out of the corner of her eye several times. Their hands and fingers brushed against each other whenever they reached for the same colored piece and retreated just as quickly.

Before she left, Liana had asked her to fix her pony tail for her and Emma had obliged with a smile.

They almost felt like a real family.

But not quite.

After Emma had left, Liana had cried. He had taken her in his arms and tried to sooth her, making her promises he wasn't even sure he could keep. His daughter broke his heart. Seeing her in so much turmoil had been extremely difficult and so he had decided to take her to the _Jolly Roger_ in spite of the rain to cheer her up. They had taken some provisions and spent the rest of the weekend there.

Then he had started working and Liana had started school.

And he got the impression Emma might have been a little overwhelmed by them.

His wife seemed to be as stubborn as ever. She was a lot more guarded. He had always thought her strong, but this version of her was even more than that. He would have to gain her trust enough that she would open up about the kind of past Regina had given her. The breaking of the curse was between her hands and he was dancing to her tune after all. He was just the vehicle.

If she didn't break the curse, if she didn't remember them, he thought, they would make the best of it. He was convinced they could still build something even if Emma never knew their past together.

It was eight days since they had last seen her, nice days since her Storybrooke birthday. How can someone be so close and yet so far away?

He heard a slight knock at the door and looked up. A woman with dark hair and dark eyes stared at him. "Madam Mayor, may I help you?" he stood from his chair.

The woman walked in, dressed smartly in a fitted red dress, blazer and heels. Regina Mills looked at him before she presented her hand to him and he shook it. "Welcome to Storybrooke Elemetary," she smiled a smile that never reached her eyes.

"Thank you, Madam Mayor," he replied, dropping his arm to his side. It was only a matter of time before he ran into the Evil Queen.

He preferred it was much, much…much later! "What can I do for you?"

"Oh, nothing. Word travels fast in our small town, I was just curious to see who this new Math teacher was."

He didn't say anything to that. "How are you adapting?" she asked.

"I'm not a stranger. I'm merely from the other side of town Madam Mayor."

She nodded, still staring at him. He wondered what she knew about him exactly.

"Daddy? Can we…" Liana stopped dead in her tracks looking at the woman dressed in red.

"Madame Mayor," Mary Margaret said, her hand rested on Liana's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Killian, she insisted on coming to see you."

The timing could not have been worst. He looked at Regina as she stared at Liana and he felt uneasy, unsettled. "You have a daughter." It was more a statement than a question. Her eyes bore onto Liana, then travelled to Mary Margaret and back to the child again.

Killian swallowed the lump in his throat. "I do," he replied.

"I just wanted to show you my Halloween costume and you promised me ice cream."

"Mary Margaret, can you take her? I'll be there as soon as possible."

Liana looked at him with a frown, but followed her teacher without arguing. Killian went around his desk and started picking up his things.

"Pretty girl," Regina started.

"Thank you," he replied tightly, stuffing the quizzes in his satchel.

"And her mother?"

"Not in the picture," he said casually.

"That's too bad, little girls need their mothers."

"I agree, but some situations cannot be helped." He felt anger flare in him.

He closed his eyes for a moment, imagined himself throttling Regina.

She had cursed people, torn them to a different realm.

She had separated Liana from her mother.

Bloody, sodding bitch!

He threw his jacket on and slung his satchel across his chest. "It was nice seeing you Madam Mayor, but duty of another nature calls." He smiled at her tightly, went around her to exit his classroom.

Regina stood in the empty class and ran her fingers along the edges of the desk.

She had sensed a weakening in the curse, as though something had chipped at it some nine days ago. When she walked to her car that evening, her heart had jumped when she saw the hands of the library clock spring to life. It was 8:15 at night.

At the time, as she stood in front of her car, unsure of what was going on, she had spotted a man standing with the a blonde woman, facing each other.

She hadn't made much of it, didn't care who they were, but now?

It had to be him and the Savior. The air was thick with something that night.

She wanted to gag.

And the child.

She couldn't claim that she knew who everyone in Storybrooke was, especially children, but that one looked so much like Snow White, it made her feel unsettled and worried. Had she given him a child when she planned the curse? She couldn't remember. The girl was of no consequence to her, but Captain Jones was another matter.

Time started moving when he and Emma stood inches away from each other. The clock had ticked and had not stopped since.

Time moved and people started living.

And Regina hated every smile she saw and every laugh she heard. All of this made her cringe.

This was supposed to be _her_ happy ending.

She couldn't believe the rumors she heard about Halloween bashes and costume parties.

She stepped behind the desk and casually opened the top drawer. She found pens, paper. She pulled a set of pictures that had clearly been taken in a photo booth.

The Captain and his daughter.

Such a pretty, pretty girl.

And he, such a handsome man.

It's true what they said, a picture was worth a thousand words and the three candid spoke volumes of the closeness between those two.

They were clearly happy together. They clearly loved each other very much. In one of the pictures, he looked at the child with pride. In another one, they stared at each other with wide smiles, his finger touching the tip of her nose. The last one, she was making a face and he looked to be shaking his head. She studied the pictures a moment longer before putting the roll back in the drawer and closing it.

The girl had light brown hair, her eyes were a piercing blue just like his. And she couldn't shake that image she had in her mind of Snow White standing there with the girl.

She had looked almost protective the way she had put her hand around the small shoulders.

She had been arrogant. She shouldn't have taken both Emma and Killian out of the Enchanted Forest. She should have taken only one of them and left the other, taking away any chance, however miniscule of them reuniting.

Rumplestiltskin had warned her. She shrugged. She wasn't sure what he remembered or if he remembered at all. His quest for his lost love was stopped regardless. Two can play that game, she thought. He had tricked her, manipulated her into coming to this land. He had used her own love to do that, turn her into the Evil Queen. She liked the power and as it turned out she liked this land as well. The joke as they say was on him.

She figured she had something to keep the Captain in check should he have any ideas or should he start remembering.

She needed to get out of there.

* * *

Killian knocked at his neighbor's door and Mary Margaret opened. His encounter with Regina had left him on edge. It would have been one thing if Liana and her grandmother hadn't shown up, but they had and now he was worried that she might be onto him or at least a little suspicious.

He stepped inside the apartment and saw Liana sitting at the kitchen counter eating a bowl of ice cream. She smiled at him before shoving a spoonful in her mouth. She wore her Halloween costume. She had decided she wanted to be a fairy. She sat in a leotard, tutu and had wings secured to her back. He suspected she had used magic to make those look absolutely perfect. He wouldn't put it past her at least. When he asked her why a fairy, she had replied that she missed Lady Flora.

He had been taken aback a little. He had always suspected that Flora was a fairy. It made him resent her a little. The magic, the curse, all the things he and Emma had been kept in the dark about. Those sodding fairies had interfered with their lives and he was certain things would have been better had they left well enough alone.

"What was going on with Regina?" Mary Margaret asked. "That seemed pretty intense."

He shrugged. "She walked in my class and I'd just rather not run into her or deal with her."

"None of us want to run into her or deal with her. She's a piece of work. But she's more bark than bite."

Right! He thought. She only murdered innocents and cursed people to live in another realm with no memories, away from loved ones they had no idea about.

She's completely harmless, he thought sarcastically.

The fact that Emma, Ruby and Mary Margaret even lived together with him next door to them was abnormal in its own. It was as though fate had put them there.

He nodded. "Are you nearly finished, Leia?"

"Ruby will be by to take her trick or treat in an hour."

He suddenly wasn't sure that he should let his daughter out of his sight. The way Regina had looked at her, with curiosity, the way she had looked from her to Mary Margaret left him wary.

"I don't know if she'll go," he started. "Come Liana," he reached his hand to her and she looked mutinous. Gods, she was so like her mother when she got that stubborn look in her eyes.

Mary Margaret looked at him questioningly, but did not say anything. He was her father.

"I want to stay here," she countered. "I want to stay here and see Mummy," she whispered

"What does she mean by that?" Mary Margaret looked at Killian.

"Nothing. She means nothing by that," he replied.

"Where is her mother?"

"Gone," he replied dragging Liana out of the apartment.

Once inside their home, he let go of the hand that held his and crossed his arms over his chest. "I know you miss her, but you _cannot_ do that!"

"I just wanted to see her," she crossed her arms over her chest, mimicking him.

"Liana, the woman you saw me with in the classroom, do you know who she is?"

She shook her head. "That's Regina, the Evil Queen."

"Oh…Is that why you don't want Ruby to take me out later?"

He nodded. "I have magic, Daddy," she said. "Look at my wings," she pointed at the back of her fairy costume and made them move like they were part of her, so much so that she rose a few inches off the ground.

He was in awe of her, he was scared for her, he had a ball the size of his fist in the pit of his stomach that wouldn't go away.

"Ruby can protect me, she's a werewolf."

"Not in this realm, she's not," he replied taking her in his arms. The wings stopped fluttering and she put her head in the crook of his neck.

"Can you take me, then? You, Ruby and me."

"And I," he corrected her. She was relentless. "Alright, I'll accompany you, but only if you do your homework and behave yourself."

"Deal!"

Her interactions with other children made her sound more and more like she belonged in this realm and not in the Enchanted Forest.

* * *

**_As always the characters don't belong to me, except for Liana and I sort of really love her. When I'm writing her and Killian, I can totally see their interaction in my mind._**

**_Just a couple of things._**

**_First one, this story was never supposed to be so long and it was supposed to end on that dream Killian thinks of, with the Dark One taking his heart and crushing it. I was absolutely going there. This story was supposed to end when he got attacked on his ship. Obviously, whatever led up to it would have been different as well. Emma was supposed to basically carry a torch for James until she came to some realizations and the set up for the Dark Plague was supposed to lead somewhere as well. So I scaled back on that and the story continues._**

**_Also, no, Killian doesn't get hit by a car. _**

**_Second thing..._**

**_Next chapter, it's Halloween, bitches ;) (don't take bitches as an offense!)_**

**_Cheers :)_**


	24. Chapter 24

Emma pushed the file she was working on to the corner of her desk and stared at Graham. "Why is she doing this?" she asked him for what seemed to be the millionth time.

"Because it's Halloween, she wants law and order to prevail," he replied with a non-committal shrug.

"It's just a bunch of kids going from home to home to get candy."

"And? You're Deputy, Emma."

"Why can't you just keep Regina busy? Go, have your way with her, make sure you exhaust her so that I can have a free evening."

His eyes grew wide. "Yeah, I know about that, and you're just gross," she made a face.

"What's your rush?" he asked her. "What is it with you that you want to put a costume on?"

"It's happening at my place," she replies. "I think I should be a good hostess."

Killian Jones will be there, she reflected. Her mind had been a whirlwind of thoughts since she had spent the morning with him and his daughter. Who knew making a puzzle with a stranger and a seven year old would be so much fun? But it had been. She hadn't enjoyed herself that much for as long as she could remember. There had been no expectations, no awkwardness between them. Every so often, out of the corner of her eye, she would see Killian looking at her curiously.

She had told him to join them for Halloween before she could stop herself.

"A good hostess? Since when?"

"What's your problem?" she narrowed her eyes at him.

"No problem here," he replied looking at her oddly. "Just go!"

"Make sure Regina is extra happy, will you?" she threw a grossed out look his way before she fled the station. She wouldn't let him change his mind. He can work the night and Regina can go ahead and duck her pay.

She felt like a child as she got in her car and drove off to the supermarket to pick up some things they needed for the evening.

When she stepped into the loft, she found Mary Margaret already dressed in her Snow White costume, pouring candy in bowls for the kids that would be by.

"Where's Ruby?"

"She's taking Liana out with Killian," Mary Margaret replied. "She has really taken to that little girl."

"Is it the daughter she's interested in or the father?" Emma asked, her voice taut.

"Well, you know Ruby, but I think it has more to do with Liana. Besides, she knows he's not interested."

Mary Margaret looked at the expression on Emma's face. "What's going on with you?"

"Nothing."

"Are you sure? You haven't been yourself in days."

"Does it seem weird that it feels like I know him?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's just that he feels familiar. And Liana too, she feels familiar too, like…I don't know." She really didn't know what she was talking about actually.

"Liana mentioned her mother earlier today," Mary Margaret said. "Whatever happened there, Killian couldn't get out of here fast enough. When I asked him about her, he said she was gone."

"Maybe she died."

"Maybe…"

Emma stared at her friend as she moved around the kitchen, taking out a tray of cookies before she started frosting cup cakes orange and decorating them with much patience.

She left the kitchen and made her way into the bedroom where she removed her clothes and put a robe on. A nice warm shower was whispering her name seductively and she was never one to refuse that particular call.

* * *

"I'll take her with me," Ruby said as she, Killian and Liana walked into their building. "You can get ready without worrying about her going through all her candy."

"Thank you," he replied.

"Don't worry, I'll feed her some vegetables."

"Behave yourself, Leia," Killian gave his daughter a warning look. She nodded and disappeared inside apartment 5D.

Liana took the living room and the kitchen in. She could tell there was a lot of effort put into the decorating.

Disappointment washed over her when she saw the costume her grandmother was in. She looked like the Snow White from the cartoon. She felt slightly appalled that no one knew who Snow White really was.

"Hi, Liana," she froze for a moment before she turned around and looked at…her mother.

"Hi, Emma." She smiled at her shyly. She would never get used to calling her Emma. She desperately wanted to call her _mama_, tell her she loved her and missed her. She wanted to bury her face in the crook of her neck and hang on.

"Do you want a cupcake?" Emma asked her.

"Daddy…"

"He's not here, our little secret," Emma winked at her before handing her one of Mary Margaret's confections.

Knocks were heard and people started filing into the loft. Liana sat on the couch munching on her cupcake, looking at people who were all gone from her when the curse hit. Sometimes, her memories failed her, she remembered faces, but not names, she remembered names but couldn't put a face to them. Her father had explained to her that it was because she had been very young when things had happened.

Just as she was thinking of him, she saw him step inside. She smirked before she got off the couch and went to him. A _villain_, she thought. "No wings?" he asked her. Her hair was out of the bun she had sported all day and she looked a little tired. "My hair was hurting, so Mu…Emma took it down for me."

"Where is she?"

Liana pointed out to Emma standing alone near the large window, looking out at the night. His breath hitched. She looked ravishing. He had seen her in a similar outfit when they had travelled to Atlantis. She wore a peplos. It was white, the top edge folded halfway and draped at the waist where it was gathered and the folded top edge was pinned over the shoulders. Her hair was plated with a silver thread going through it. He went to her, Liana following him closely and took a seat nearby.

"Should I call you Penelope?" he asked her with a smile.

"Depends. Who might you be?"

He pulled his hook out from his long leather coat and fastened it to his brace before he clicked it in position. "You can call me Hook," he replied.

"As in Captain Hook?"

"So you've heard of me!"

She laughed. "But that's technically cheating," she said, "where's the perm and waxed mustache?"

He looked at her bewildered. He really wasn't sure what she was talking about. "No, Captain Hook looks exactly like this. Devilishly handsome."

"You're vain."

_I know, and you've always loved that about me._

He shrugged, pointing to Ruby who was standing within earshot of them, wearing… well he was not sure what she was wearing or not wearing exactly. "And Red Riding Hood," he said casually, invading her personal space, "is she supposed to be some oversexed looking thing?" he whispers near Emma's ear. "I don't believe that's exactly PG."

That's right! He bought a lap top, hooked it up and searched what PG among other things meant. And now he'll have to look up Captain Hook. Whatever perms were, she made them sound bad.

Why hadn't he googled himself?

"That's Ruby for you," she looked at her friend before looking back at him. "Since you call me Swan, does that mean I get to call you Hook?"

"You can also call me Killian."

"Or Hook," she smirks at him.

He looked at her, taking her in. His eyes fell on her wrist. He knew she had a tattoo, Liana had told him about it before they had come to this realm. A flower with his initials inside of it. She got it when she thought he had died. Forget-me-not with his initials K.J tucked inside two of the petals.

"Interesting tattoo you have there Swan," he said taking her wrist with his hook, rubbing it lightly with his thumb. The flower was there, but the initials weren't. He frowned a little. "What kind of flower is it?"

Her eyes followed the motion of his thumb on her wrist, sending tingles down her spine. "I'm not sure," she said, her eyes shifting to his face. She could see him concentrating on the tattoo, his eyes suddenly a midnight blue. "I think it's a Buttercup," his finger traces the outline of the flower.

"Or a Forget-me-not," he supplied, bringing the wrist to his lips, kissing it where the drawing rested, his eyes locked into hers, never breaking contact with her. His lips were soft and warm and Emma felt her insides melt from the heath he was generating. How could such a small action make her knees weak? She felt as though she was standing on the edge of a precipice and anything could send her over.

And she would have been glad for it.

Christ! She barely knew him! She didn't know him!

But there he was, looking dangerous with his earring, guy liner, his hook and all clad in black leather. She wanted to joke about how must've robbed a leather store or how many cows had to die to make his outfit, but words wouldn't come out of her mouth, hard as she tried.

Anything that was formulated in her brain felt incoherent. She was certain that's what sin looked like.

Emma was no delicate flower. She had her share of experiences, she had met men, plenty of them, but Killian Jones, Captain Hook, whoever he was tonight looked at her sinfully, touched her wrist in a way that made her stomach clench and a pool of want form. That soft kiss made her head swim.

What the hell!

He let go of her wrist, but his eyes still looked into hers and he smiled softly at her. His warmth lingered around her.

_Take my hand again._

_Take me in your arms, her mind screamed at him._

Her eyes fell on the chain around his neck. It fell on his chest and she picked up the pendants and ran a finger around the ring. "Wedding band?"

"Aye," he replied, his voice low. Her eyes looked up from the ring to his face, her brow was slightly furrowed. "Where is she?"

"Complicated," he said.

"I saw the tattoo on your forearm the other day," she told him, remembering the morning she spent with him and his daughter, her eyes still examining the wedding band as though it was the most interesting thing in the world. The shape of a heart with a dagger through it, two sets of initials inside it. "I take it the L.J stands for Liana."

He nodded. He had gotten the tattoo after he thought they had died. "That it does."

"And the E.J?" she asked. "Your wife?" her fingers ran over the Caduceus.

"Aye, my wife."

"You must've really loved her if you got her initials on your forearm."

"More than anything," his voice shook, looking at her through veiled eyes. "She was everything good in my life." Standing inches from her, unable to tell her anything, unable to hold her, tell her all the things he wanted to tell her and how his heart had shattered into a million little pieces when he thought she was gone from him.

He lifted his hand and ran a finger along her neck, felt her shiver under his touch and hooked it to the chain she wore, examined the ring. "This ring would look better around your finger than it does around your neck," he said.

She let go of his pendants and her fingers met his around the ring before her hand dropped to her side. He unclasped the chain and the ring slid out into the palm of his hand. He pulled her hair off to the side and put the chain back around her neck and fixed the swan that dangled off it before he brought her left hand up with his hook. With his right hand, he slipped the ring on her wedding finger. He pressed a kiss on her knuckle, then where the ring and her finger met. "I find it looks better on your finger, don't you think?"

This is exactly what he should have done the day they got married. He should have given her his mother's ring as he had planned.

"You're too much," she retrieved her hand from his and held it out in front of her eyes, looking at the ring with a slight frown. She looked back at him as though her mind was reeling.

Then the moment was gone when Ruby interrupted them. "She's not feeling well," she pointed at Liana, looking at Killian guiltily.

The color had drained from her face, she looked pale and it was way past her bedtime. He picked her up from the couch, careful not to knick her with his hook and looked to Emma. "Do you think you can get the door for me?" he asked. She nodded and followed him. "Left pocket," he pointed down with his chin to his vest. Emma's fingers searched for it for a second before retrieving his keys. The only thing separating them was Liana and she could feel his warm breath on her face. She turned away and unlocked the door.

"I can help you if you want," Emma looked at him. Liana looked semi-conscious in his arms. "Is she okay?" she asked. The girl didn't look normal, her skin was ashen and there was sweat on her brow. "I think she needs a doctor."

"You should go," Killian replied.

"I can stay," Emma's voice filled with concern as she ran her fingers in the child's hair, soothingly.

Killian looked at Liana and she shook her head against his chest.

Emma felt the sting of rejection and nodded her head. "Okay," she retrieved her hand. "I hope you feel better. I'm next door if you need anything," she said before walking out of the loft and closing the door behind her softly.

Killian took Liana to her bedroom and put her down. "Can you get changed on your own?" he asked her. She really didn't look good. She was breathing heavily and looked like she was in pain. He thought she would jump at the opportunity to keep her mother close by but she had sent her away. "How much candy did you have tonight?"

"It's magic," she replied starting to sob. "I feel like it's going to come out of me." And just like that, it did, bursts of energy rippled out of her and through her bedroom, knocking down everything, throwing him back and away from her. The more she sobbed, the more out of control she got. With a flick of her wrist, she sent him out of the room, her door slammed behind him. He couldn't get back in, she wouldn't let him. He banged on it with desperation. "Liana, let me in!" he yelled behind her door.

"No," she replied. Her voice was shaking and he heard her wail.

October 31st, he thought. The veil between the worlds was thin and magic was at its most potent. And while he knew she enjoyed doing her little tricks, he also knew she couldn't control her powers when her emotions ran high and right now, she sounded terrified. He could still hear her sobbing and he felt completely helpless. He knew she had locked him out of her room, so that she wouldn't hurt him. She sent Emma away so that she wouldn't hurt her.

Scare her.

Gods, Emma, he thought.

He slid down against the bedroom door and sat there with his back and head against it and waited.

An hour until midnight, he looked at the clock on the wall across from him. He hoped the ordeal would be over sooner rather than later. He thought how she likely went through the same thing a year ago when she was completely on her own. That child constantly broke his heart.

And she constantly got the best of him.

* * *

Mary Margaret and Ruby stood together in the kitchen cleaning up. "Did you see the way he looked at her?" Ruby asked her friend. "I mean_I_ felt weak in the knees when he kissed the inside of her wrist. Hoe sensual was that?"

No kidding, Mary Margaret thought. She didn't just feel weak in the knees, her mouth had fallen open too.

"Look at this," Ruby whipped her cell phone out and showed her pictures she had snapped during the evening. "He looks like he's completely in love with her."

Ruby had a tendency to exaggerate matters of the heart, but this? Mary Margaret looked at the pictures. The look in his eyes was captured perfectly. "How can he be in love with her? He just met her," Mary Margaret protested. Someone needed to play devil's advocate on this one.

"Love at first sight?" She flicked to another picture, this time of Emma and Liana before the guests had arrived. "Don't you find there's a resemblance between them?" Her finger swiped the screen settling on another picture, this time of Emma, Killian and Liana. "Look at them! I mean, really, look!"

Mary Margaret rolled her eyes. "He might have a wife somewhere."

"He wouldn't just have left her somewhere. You heard him talk about her. He must've really loved her."

"He could also be lying. All the more reason for Emma to thread with caution. He may not be over her."

"Caution? Really? Says the believer in true love and happily ever after?"

"She doesn't know him…"

"Yet," Ruby insisted. "He is completely devoted to his daughter, Mary Margaret. He loves that child, would do anything for her, don't you think that he would do the same with a woman he's in love with?"

"It's not like Emma to jump in a relationship with both feet. You know how she is. And Liana complicates things. If she and Killian were to ever become a couple, Liana, she needs a mother and Emma would have to fill that role. It's a package deal."

"Liana isn't complicated. She's really sweet. And Emma has issues with her walls, but he kissed her wrist, he slipped a ring on _the_ finger! She didn't pull away from him. She spent half a day with him and his kid."

"Seriously?"

"The Saturday after her birthday. I was in the laundry room when she came out of there. She didn't see me. I heard them talking."

The door opened and Emma stepped in. "What's wrong?" Mary Margaret asked her.

"Liana looks terrible," Emma replied clutching her own stomach.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I'm not feeling well," Emma replied. She felt as though she was about to topple over. Her breathing was shallow, she felt sweat dripping down her back, she felt the energy being sucked out from her. With whatever strength she had left, she ran to the bathroom and retched.

Mary Margaret and Ruby looked at her wide eyed before following her.

"Emma?"

When she was done, she flushed and collapsed on the cold bathroom tile, her whole length lying there. She pulled her legs to her chest and laid on her side.

"I don't know what's wrong with me," she shook. "It's like someone is stabbing me with a really hot knife."

She still felt like she would be sick again.

"Let's help you to bed," Mary Margaret moved to her knees next to her friend.

"No," Emma's body shook and shivered. "I must've caught this from Liana or something."

Ruby came back from the living room and placed a throw pillow under Emma's head before she threw a blanket on her. "I think you should go see a doctor. I can drive you."

"No, I'll be fine, it will pass."

Who was she kidding? She really was just trying to tell herself that because the pain she was in was unbearable. She thought of Liana. She hoped she was faring better than her.

Her left hand peaked from under the blanket and Emma looked at it and the ring that sat there. Her mind was fogged with thoughts of a pair of blue eyes looking into her green ones as he pressed a kiss inside her wrist, a pair of finger slipping the ring on. She had no idea how she came by that ring, but he was right, it looked good there.

Her eyes closed and she drifted off.

_"__Where is he, Flora?" she asked between sobs.__ "__Why isn't he here?"_

A tear fell from Emma's closed eye as she shifted in her sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

_**As always, thank you for the reviews and for reading.**_

_**Cheers everyone :)**_

* * *

One of Killian's earliest memories of his father was them walking together in a crowded market, his small hand lost in his father's big one. He remembered throwing glances up at him, feeling safe and reassured by the presence by his side.

The moment Killian had known of Liana's existence, he had wanted nothing more than to hold her small hand in his. He wanted to be a father she would proud of. He wanted to teach her everything he knew. He wanted to take her sailing, show her how to ride a pony…

He wanted her to be more than what she was destined for, a throne and a crown. He wanted her to be her own person, have options and not feel condemned like he and her mother had felt.

He had hopes and dreams for her, but what he really wanted was for her to be happy.

But magic?

Killian's eyes fluttered open. He lifted his head off Liana's bed and looked at her. Her breathing was even as she slept deeply. He rested his chin on his left wrist, looking at her and ran his fingers in her hair. Just like Emma, Liana was a force of nature in his mind. She was unstoppable once she set her mind to something. Seeing her suffer like that had been unbearable to him. When midnight had finally passed, he tried his luck with the door and was finally able to walk in. The bedroom looked like a tornado had ripped through it. And Liana was collapsed against her bed, clutching her baby blanket close to her heart. He knew she wanted her mother. No matter how close they were, there were things only a mother could make better. He had sat on the small bed next to her and gathered her in his arms where she had finally fallen asleep. He had left her bedroom for his to get changed and then made his way back to Liana and sat in a chair next to her bed watching her. After a while, he picked up her favorite book, _The Little Prince_ and read to her as she slept.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her when he saw her looking at him.

She shrugged. "My head hurts," she said before she shut her eyes tightly.

"Can you manage for a few minutes without me? I'll go next door and see if someone can sit with you while I go fetch some things at the pharmacy."

She nodded and he left.

When he knocked at Emma's apartment, Mary Margaret opened the door. He was slightly taken aback by the look of her as she let him in. "How's Liana doing?"

"Not great," he replied. "You look like you haven't slept."

"Doesn't seem like you got much sleep either."

"Everything all right?"

Mary Margaret sighed heavily. "Emma has been really sick. She's sleeping on the bathroom floor still."

"Why isn't she in her bed?" he asked as he made his way to the bathroom and pushed the door.

"She wouldn't let us. She was sick most of the night."

"Can you lift her back for me?" he looked to Mary Margaret. He wouldn't be able to lift her without his hook or his fake hand. Mary Margaret obliged and he passed his right arm under her drawn legs and gathered her against his chest before picking her up and standing. Emma's fingers curled around the lapel of his jacket and her head rested against his chest. She sighed.

She always did that, he thought. Curl her fingers around whatever shirt he was wearing and bury her head in his chest, against his heart. Inevitably, her hand always travelled to the nape of his neck and rest against the bare skin which it now did before she rested her head on his shoulder.

Mary Margaret led him to the bedroom to the left of the living room. He walked in and put Emma down in her bed. She was as pale as Liana had been and even though she slept, she looked exhausted. He ran a hand in her hair. The only time he had ever seen her remotely close to this was after they had been attacked on the _Jewel of the Realm _while heading back to the Enchanted Forest from their year long voyage.

Mary Margaret cleared her voice and he looked at her. "Is there a chance Ruby can stay with Liana while I run to the pharmacy?"

"Ruby is working, but I'll watch over her. I'll go get her."

He nodded and handed her the key to lock the door behind her before he turned his attention back to Emma. Killian sat on the bed next to her and took her hand in his. He brought it to his lips and kissed the inside of her palm.

His wife, the woman he loved, lying there looking sick and he felt like such a creep! He pushed that feeling down as he moved a strand of hair here and there. He couldn't help himself, he missed her and he couldn't stand that he could be inches away from her but that she was off limits to him because she didn't remember him.

His eyes fell on the nightstand and he saw the toy replica of the _Jewel of the Realm_ sitting on it.

_"__Father thought she should have part of something that's important to her dad, except that I call it the _Jolly Roger_, given how you dreamed of being a pirate."_

_"__Is this what the crimson flag is about?"_

Around the room, wherever he looked he saw things that seemed to be reminders of the not so distant past. She had pictures of what looked like the Parthenon which was architecturally reminiscent of Atlantis. There was a picture of red sand dunes like the ones from Agrabah. There was a vase with Buttercups in it. On the book shelf sat a ship that looked oddly like his _Jolly Roger_ in a clear bottle and next to it the label of his favorite rum which he seldom had since Liana had come back into his life inside a grey frame. Then there was his black linen scarf tied around the bedpost near her head. His mother's ring, now hers was still around her finger where he had put it. He looked up to the ceiling and was taken aback. Stars? From the looks of the material, he imagined they glowed when it was dark. He smiled, Emma slept under a starry sky indoors. He recognized the way they were organized. Cygnus, he thought. The Swan. Near the tail of the constellation, there was a much larger star than the others. _Deneb_.

_"__My daddy used to sail," Liana looked up at the sky and scanned it before pointing up.__ "__That's the Swan," she told him proud of herself.__Killian stared at her.__ "__And that brilliant star, it's him.__That's where he lives."_

Emma had told her that about him. He dug in the pocket inside his jacket and pulled out a small plastic bag. Inside, two blue dried flowers. Forget-me-not. He had done this a week ago, had cut them from a fresh stem and pressed them inside a book. He was intent on doing something with them, he was not sure what it was, but he now felt that they would have better use here. He knew their life together were buried somewhere in her mind.

He hoped that this might…

He put the small bag on top of a book. His old copy of The Odyssey.

"I love you, Emma," he held the palm of her hand against his cheek and whispered the words into it before dropping another soft kiss at its base. "You'll remember someday, I promise."

"What's going on here?" Mary Margaret entered the bedroom with Liana in her arms.

Killian dropped Emma's hand abruptly and looked at the other woman guiltily.

Yeah, she definitely looked at him like he was some escaped pervert taking advantage of an unconscious woman.

Keeping her eyes on him, she went around the bed and put Liana who was asleep down. "May I have a quick moment with my daughter?"

"No, you may not," Mary Margaret replied, staring at the baby blanket for a beat before putting it down next to the sleeping girl. While the apartment he shared with his child was clean and tidy to a fault, Liana's bedroom was a whole other matter. She had been shocked by the state of it. Broken drawer here, glass from a picture frame, spilled water from a glass, curtain rods that no longer held on the wall.

"What happened last night?" she asked him putting her hands on her hips.

He saw at once what she was thinking. "I'm not abusing my daughter if that's what you think," his voice rose. He went around the bed and pulled the covers over Liana. He couldn't stand how frail she looked. "I'll be back as soon as I can," he said near her ear.

"I want an explanation," Mary Margaret insisted, grabbing his arm.

He tugged his arm away from her and anger flared inside of him. This time, he grabbed the woman's arm and dragged her out of the bedroom.

"Don't ever presume I owe you anything, my Lady," he said. "You know absolutely nothing of me, my daughter or her mother." He let go of her.

_My Lady_? Where the hell did that guy come from? "Don't ever speak to me like that," anger flared. "Don't doubt for a moment I won't call the sheriff and have you arrested."

"Don't threaten me," he was defiant. "You have no idea who you're dealing with."

"And who am I dealing with exactly, Killian? Is that even your real name? Did you kidnap Liana away from her mother?"

"You are insane if you think I would ever do anything like that. I owe you _nothing_," he repeated.

He pushed passed her back into the bedroom to take Liana back to their apartment and stopped dead in his tracks, Mary Margaret hot on his heels.

Emma and Liana had somewhat closed the gap between them and slept in the middle of the bed. Emma's arms were wrapped around the child, her chin resting on top of her head. He could see a thin white thread floating above them, wrapping around them.

"What the hell is that?" Mary Margaret gasped.

"Magic," Killian replied. Were they healing each other?

Mary Margaret scoffed. "You're insane."

"What do you want me to tell you," he closed the door and they both stood right outside the bedroom. "Do you want the truth? Here's the truth. Emma is my wife, Liana is our daughter, just like Emma is yours. Everyone in this town has been cursed. You are Snow White and Ruby is Red Riding Hood. Leroy is a dwarf named Grumpy, Dr. Whale is Dr. Frankenstein, Regina Mills is the Evil Queen and Mr. Gold is Rumplestiltskin."

"And who are you?" she asked sarcastically.

"I'm Killian Jones, I was a Navy captain before I became Captain Hook, the pirate."

This man was too much. She didn't know whether to indulge his fantasies or have him committed to the asylum.

He took off his jacket and sat on the chair. He felt a wave of exhaustion wash over him. He pushed up his sleeve and showed Mary Margaret the tattoo he had on his forearm. "There was an attack on my ship by the Dark One, Rumplestiltskin," he started. "He took my hand and then went after Emma and Liana. By the time I managed to get back, everything was gone. You told me they had died," he looked at her reproachfully. "You said they had both died and I left, I went back on my ship, I left the Enchanted Forest and I didn't look back," he stared at his tattoo, the initials he had put there. "I got this as a reminder of what I had lost and what I was living for, my revenge for their lives. I had lost everything," his voice became a whisper. Even now, he still felt the weight of his loss. He still felt grief at times. "I wanted revenge for them. I wanted revenge for Emma because Regina took you away from her. She believed you had died giving birth to her and that alone defined her as a person. I wanted to end the Dark One for taking both Emma and Liana. She, Liana, she was only five months old when it happened and all I could think of was my child being burnt alive, how both she and Emma must have suffered before they died. I thought of that for six years." His voice broke. His shoulders slumped and he bent his head, staring at the carpet.

Mary Margaret felt sad for him. She wasn't sure if it was because his story was heartbreaking or because he seemed to believe it.

"Where's my husband? If I'm Snow White, then I should be married to Prince Charming," she semi-joked.

"He died a few years ago," Killian responded blankly.

She was stunned at first, but recovered quickly. "These people you speak of, they exist in stories."

"Nothing exists only in stories," he replied. "Stories and legends find their source in truth. They come from somewhere."

He pulled his cell phone out, one that Ruby had recommended and swiped his screen, showing her a picture she had sent him of Emma, Liana and Mary Margaret together, all smiles. "This is your daughter and this is your granddaughter," he pointed at Emma and Liana. "Three generations of strong and willful ladies."

She could see some resemblance.

"Daddy?" Liana came out wearing her nightgown and holding her blanket. She made her way to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding on tightly. He hugged her back. "How are you feeling?"

"Good," she let go and smiled at him.

"Is Emma still sleeping?"

Liana nodded. "I think she's better."

Killian smiled at her fondly then cradled her head and brought her back to him. Mary Margaret looked at them. Liana did not behave like an abused child. They looked extremely close and he seemed incredibly loving to her. She had seen how patient he was with her.

Ruby was right, he was completely devoted to her and Liana looked like she adored him.

Daddy's little girl through and through, she thought.

"Do you think you can do a magic trick for your Grandma?" he asked her. Liana looked at him with wide eyes.

"Do you remember me Grandma?" she asked her hopeful.

"She doesn't remember anything, Love," Killian replied.

"Grandma…" She stopped herself. If her grandmother wanted to see magic, Liana would give her magic. She put her index to her lips and looked around the living room. Her gaze rested on the kitchen. With a flick of her wrist, she opened the door of the fridge and peach floated out, from there to Liana. The peach hovered for a few seconds before she snatched it up from the air and bit into it with a smile, looking at Mary Margaret's shocked face.

"That's not possible," she said dumbly.

Killian shook his head in frustration. "Emma has magic too, they were both sick last night because of it."

Liana saw a vase with flowers on the coffee table and fixed a rose. As she opened and closed her hand, the rose bloomed and then closed. She smiled and Killian recognized the mischief in her eyes. "Can I do magic outside now?"

"No, you can't," he replied. These were small, silly, harmless tricks, but he would have to make sure she understood that magic came with a price.

Either they were both crazy, Mary Margaret thought or she was the one losing her mind. "Does this mean I have magic too?"

"No, you don't."

Well that was no fun, Mary Margaret thought. "I still have a really difficult time with this."

"I know!" Liana looked at her father. She leaned in and whispered something in his ear. Killian smiled broadly at her. "Clever Lass!"

He looked at his mother-in-law. "This obviously stays between us seeing as you have a tendency to spill secrets. This one cannot leave this room if we ever have a chance to break this curse. I do not want her life or Emma's in danger."

He took Liana's hand in his. "You still need to get some rest after last night."

Liana looked up at Mary Margaret. "I love you, Grandma," she told her before she threw her arms around the woman's waist. "I missed you."

"Come Leia," Killian nudged her away. "Your Grandmother is a bit overwhelmed right now. She needs time to process all of this." He glanced at Mary Margaret. "Before we go, Liana and I would like you to accompany us somewhere that will make you believe. Tomorrow."

"Okay," she replied. They both left and she stood in the middle of the living room alone. Part of her really wanted to believe what he told her, because then, she would have everything she ever longed for. But all of it sounded absurd.

Tears sprung to her eyes and she wiped them quickly.

"Mary Margaret? I thought I heard voices out here."

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I was never sick." Emma stood there, the color in her cheek was back and the dark circles under her eyes were gone. She had changed out of her Penelope outfit into flannel pants and a loose top. "What's that?" she pointed at the blanket that sat on the chair. She picked it up and ran her finger over the letters…**_Liana_**. "I have the exact same one," Emma said bringing the blanket to her nose. It smelled like her black scarf but with a hint of lavender. It smelled like Liana's hair. "I always wondered if my mother had made it for me."

Mary Margaret studied her face and remembered the picture Killian had shown her.

What if what he said was true?

Her heart beat faster as she took Emma in completely.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Thank you for the reviews/follows and the hits on the story. **_

_**Cheers :)**_

* * *

Killian was propped against the headboard of his bed, a pillow behind his back. He looked at Emma with so much intensity, he thought he might burn holes in her.

"I remember what you like," she smiled with mischief, her thighs on either side of his hips, straddling him, rubbing slightly against him. She leaned forward, her lips brushing against his at first before her mouth opened and her tongue darted out, swiping at his lips. He tilted his head and parted them, letting her tongue slip in his mouth. The kiss went from soft to hungry as it deepened. Her fingers grazed his skin from the hollow of his throat and blazed a slow trail down to the waist band of his flannel pants. His lips left hers and he looked at her. Her eyes were dark as she slipped a finger between his warm skin and the pants, lifting them slightly. She teasingly slipped the rest inside the pants her nails scratching nonchalantly against his skin. A moan escaped his lips.

_Bloody hell!__What the Hell!_

_What in the sodding bloody Hell!_

Startled, his eyes jerked open. It took him a few seconds to get his bearings.

No, no, no, no!

He squeezed his eyes shot, willing himself to go back to sleep, pick up his dream where it had been interrupted. It was such a good dream!

_Let me go back!_

Outside in the living room, he could hear Liana howling with laughter. The sun light was filtrating through the curtains of his bedroom window. He turned to the side and looked at the clock. It was already 9 am. A whine escaped his lips as he tossed the covers aside and sat on the bed, his legs dangling off the side. He could hear chatter outside before Liana started laughing again. He thought she might be with either her grandmother or Ruby, but just in case, he would have to explain to her yet again to not open the door whenever someone knocked. He got up and opened his bedroom door without making noise and peaked his head out.

_Emma?_

Now that was a surprise. A very pleasant one, no doubt, but a surprise nonetheless. They both sat on the couch with cereal bowls watching television. He pulled back in his bedroom and closed the door, careful not to make a sound. He turned and leaned against it before making his way to his bathroom to wash the night away.

He wondered if Mary Margaret hadn't sent Emma to them. The previous day, he and Liana had taken her to where the _Jolly Roger_ was moored. Liana's idea had been inspired and he felt proud of her. What better way to show Mary Margaret that he was telling the truth than to take her to a ship that was cloaked with magic.

_Mary Margaret's reaction to seeing the ship had been priceless.__ "__A beauty, isn't she?" he asked the woman with a wide grin as they hit the deck._

_"__How?__But how?"_

_And so, while Liana went down to the cabin, he sat with Mary Margaret on the deck and told her everything he knew about her and David.__He told her about Emma, William, the arranged marriage, Emma's wishes to not carry the burdens of a crown.__He told her about them getting married, travelling for a year.__He told her about going to Neverland for a week but really being there for a year.__He explained how he had missed out on the important moments of Emma's pregnancy, then the milestones in Liana's life because he made the wrong choice by ending his adoptive father's life.__He told her how they had met briefly before he took his leave from the Enchanted Forest._

_"__After I found Liana, a fairy helped me," he told her.__ "__Liana conjured her up, I know not how.__I think she might have had some connection to Regina.__She explained that in this realm I was to be a math teacher, she told me of my false memories and even cautioned me that I might have fragments of them because the curse was powerful enough to do that even if I wasn't swept along with it.__Then we found a magic bean and made our way here."_

_"__And do you have cursed memories?"_

_"__Some.__Regina was not aiming for my happiness when she gave me those that I can assure you of."_

_"__So Emma?"_

_"__Is your daughter, which makes Liana your granddaughter."_

_"__I see," she swallowed thickly.__ "__I can nudge Emma only so much in your direction.__She doesn't trust very easily.__We can't blame her. __Regina did a number on her with those memories."_

_"__And what are those?"_

_"__That is for her to tell you.__It's not my place, but if you earn her trust, she might just do that.__I know she feels as though she knows you, she says you feel familiar."_

_She looked at him.__ "__Were you two happy together?"_

_"__I like to think we were."_

_"__You found her.__You had to cross worlds to get to her."_

_"__I would do anything for her," he sighed.__ "__I worry about Liana and what would happen if this curse is never broken.__As close as she and I are, there are things I cannot do for her.__She needs her mother and failing her again is not an option."_

_Mary Margaret nodded.__ "__She'll remember, you'll see."_

_"__I miss her.__At times, the sight of her is painful."__Much as he wanted to see her and spend time with her, he also avoided her._

_He didn't know when he had become a coward, but here he was._

_She squeezed his hand.__ "__I wish I had what you had," she whispered._

_"__You did.__We should head back," Killian looked at the clouds that started rolling in.__ "__Thank you for believing me."_

_"__Thank you for bringing me here and telling me all of this."_

Killian looked at himself in the bathroom mirror as he tapped his wet face with a towel. When he was done, he dropped it in the hamper and grabbed his shirt. He could still hear Liana laughing in the living room. He opened his bedroom door and feigned surprise that Emma was sitting there.

"Good morning," he said, pulling the shirt over his head before tugging it down over his chest and down his stomach. He made his way to Liana and dropped a kiss on her head. "Swan," he nodded at her. He had caught her eye as she took his naked chest in. He remembered the first time she had seen him half-naked. He was charting a map in the guest room of her father's castle. He was barely an adult back then. At this point, he was willing to resort to any tactic. "What are you guys watching that's so funny?"

Liana pointed at the television set. "What is that?" He saw the drawing of a man dressed in a red coat with a mustache, long hair and…a hook for a hand.

_So that's what a perm was!_

"Captain Hook," Emma replied with a smirk. "The devilishly _handsome_ Captain Hook," she said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

_Well that really wasn't nice._

Liana laughed as Peter Pan dove at _'__Captain Hook'_ and dropped him in the water. The man shrieked when he saw the eyes of a crocodile peak out. Mr. Smee was running like a headless chicken on the deck of the _Jolly Roger_ trying to save his captain.

He watched as Liana clutched her sides, her face red. She was just doing it on purpose. He took the remote and paused the movie. "What did you do that for?"

_My pride is wounded he thought._

_My daughter is mocking me._

_My wife is smirking at me like she knows something._

"Captain Hook doesn't look like that," he argued. "And he isn't some bumbling, absurd fool."

"Hook is a villain," Liana piped up.

"You know very well he's not," he replied. Why was he defending himself to his seven year old? She was clearly enjoying the moment.

"You can forget those lessons you wanted so badly," he taunted her.

"You can't."

"I can, I will," he replied before his eyes fell on Emma who was looking at him with something he couldn't place. "Go wash and change, Leia. Please don't roll your eyes at me," he said not seeing her do it, but knowing she was.

Once Liana had gone into her bedroom and closed the door behind her, Killian turned his attention to Emma. "What brings you by on this fine morning, Swan?"

She was wearing jeans and a button down flannel shirt. Her hair was gathered in a pony tail. He thought she looked beautiful. Emma through the years, he couldn't help thinking of the first time they met, when he took her to the Fall, when they had gotten married, the year long journey spending almost every waking moment by her side.

He stepped into her personal space, swept a curl away from her forehead. She stepped away from him and watched him drop his hand.

"You don't believe in personal space, do you?" She thought of Halloween night and how he had pressed his lips inside her wrist and then on her ring finger. Her eyes darted to her left hand. The ring was still there, exactly where he had put it and she didn't want to remove it.

"No, I don't, not when it comes to you," he replied.

She chewed her lower lip. "I dropped by to see how Liana was doing."

"You wound me, Swan. I was certain you had come to see me."

"And why would I do that?"

He didn't reply, his eyes locked into hers and he stepped forward again, not breaking the contact. Her heart raced. "Is this why Mary Margaret wanted me to come here? Is this why you came out of your room shirtless? You're using your daughter to get close to me."

"No," he crossed his arms over his chest. "As you can tell, my daughter is very much her own person and I would never use her to _get_ to you," he air quoted with his right hand.

"I'm onto you and Mary Margaret."

Mary Margaret had been pushing since yesterday for Emma to give Killian a chance. "He likes you," she kept saying. "I mean on Halloween…" even Ruby had been weirded out by their roommate's turnabout.

"You can't manipulate me."

He merely stared at her, not saying anything. He probably thought she was cold, but she wasn't. It was quite the contrary where he was concerned. She jerked away when he came close, when he touched her hair. It wasn't because she found him repulsive but because he excited her so much. She trembled when he was close and her breathing changed. She couldn't control her shaky legs and she felt her voice betrayed her. The only solution was to distance herself physically from him, so that's what she had done.

_Tried_ to do, she corrected herself.

No matter the attraction she felt for him and she did, the moment she laid eyes on him, he terrified her. All the possibilities he represented scared her.

A family, she thought wistfully.

A home.

Somewhere to lay her head.

Somewhere to set her heart.

She wasn't blind, she saw the relationship between him and Liana, she saw how much he loved her, how he took care of her, worried for her. They had something good, a nice family dynamic that could easily get ruined by someone like her who didn't really understand these things.

"Is it so wrong of me to find you attractive and beautiful?"

She felt heat rise to her cheeks. "Ruby is attractive and beautiful."

"I don't want Ruby," he lowered his voice. "I want you," he poked her chest lightly with his index, his face leaned towards hers. She could feel his warm breath on her cheek. "When I win your heart, Emma and I will win it, it won't be because of any trickery, it will be because you want me."

"You're weird," she put her hand to his chest wanting to push him away.

He held it there. "You're irritating," his lip twitched upward, his thumb brushed her fingers.

"And you're a pain in the ass," she replied tugging her hand away from him, turning her heels and heading to the door. "Oh and Hook," she said, "keep the movie, a gift from my heart to yours," she smirked at him.

"The gift that keeps on giving," he replied.

"It's okay to admit you love it," she gave him one last look before leaving his loft, closing the door behind her.

He looked at the still image of Captain Hook's face, filled with terror as his legs did the split over the crocodile's open jaw.

He didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

Liana's door opened and he gave her a smile. "Ready to go to the store?"

She nodded but her lower lip was quivering. "What's wrong?"

"I want Mummy to stay with us."

"Me too," he replied.

For some reason, he always behaved like an idiot when he was around Emma.

* * *

Emma poured herself some coffee and sat at the kitchen island, looking at nothing in particular.

"Did you have a good time?" Mary Margaret asked her.

Emma shrugged. "Why are you pushing me towards him?"

The way he had slipped his baby blue shirt over his head, then lowered it, her eyes had followed the movement of the shirt, down the trail of dark hair before her eyes stopped at the band of his dark wash jeans, slung low on his hips. She tried not to look, but she was only human. His hair was disheveled and she had felt the urge to card her fingers through it, run them along his side burns and touch his scruff, and do things like sear a path down his throat with her lips and tongue, shove him on the couch and straddle him while her lips assaulted his as her hands and fingers fumbled with his belt buckle.

The way he scratched his ear, ran his hand in his hair, darted his tongue out of his mouth, licked his lips…these little things he did without even realizing it…

Christ, she was weak! And the dream she had of him last night had been utterly satisfying and absolutely frustrating because it hadn't really happened. In the water, on a ship, up against a wall, in a large bed, slow and sweet, hard and wanting. It had been like an out of body experience.

Thank God his daughter was there because she would probably be practicing her walk of shame right about now.

The way he looked, the way he looked at her…

Unfair.

"He's a good guy, Emma," Mary Margaret replied. "I think you can use one in your life."

"Graham is a good guy."

"Graham is your boss who is sleeping with his boss."

"Eww, I don't want him like that. I'm just saying he's a good guy who is in my life."

"Killian is hotter though," Ruby mentioned walking into the kitchen grabbing the coffee mug Mary Margaret was handing her. "I mean really, it should be illegal to look that good and then he has the nerve to trot with his daughter. I mean really, he makes my uterus flip flop and my ovaries twitch."

"Then why don't you go for him, Ruby," Emma asked her annoyed.

"Because he wants you," Ruby replied. "You must be really dense not to see it. I can tell you no one has ever looked at me the way he looks at you."

"She's right," Mary Margaret replied.

"He has a child," Emma sipped her now cold coffee

"Whom you actually like," Ruby countered.

"I'm not relationship material, let alone mother material," she put her coffee mug on the counter and walked to her room closing the door behind her.

She sat cross-legged on her bed, her chin resting against the palm of her hands. She looked at the small plastic bag with the two small flowers in it. She picked it up and compared the flowers to the one tattooed on her wrist.

"Forget me not?" she remembered how he had kissed the inside of her wrist, his lips brushing against the tattoo.

She wished she had been conscious when he carried her in his arms to her bed.

She wanted to run away from him very badly. Because nowadays that's what she did best.

But she also wanted to run to him.

What was he doing to her? She barely knew him and he had managed to twist her inside out with every word, touch, look, smile, sarcastic smirk, birthday cake...

He was ruining her.


	27. Chapter 27

Mr. Gold stood behind the counter of his shop, doing his inventory. He had been doing inventory for the last two years. Boredom threatened to overtake him.

The bell of his store tinged, his attention turned to the little girl who walked in without a care in the world. His breath hitched as he stared at her.

"What are you doing here alone?" he asked.

"Nothing," she replied looking around.

"Where are your parents?"

"I don't know."

He looked at her as she stood in front of a bow and quiver filled with arrows. That most definitely belonged to her grandmother. She had to convince her father to buy it back for her.

As he looked at her, Gold realized that she was the source of the magic he had felt some days ago. How could someone so little possess so much power?

"What's this?" Liana asked pointing at the case in front of her.

"A severed hand," Gold replied nonchalantly as though it was the most natural thing in the world. He saw her shudder.

He thought he had gotten rid of her all those years ago. She was supposed to have died in the dark fire he had conjured up, even if Emma had survived. Emma was an adult, a magical one, she could have protected herself, but a baby? He had placed a loophole in the curse Regina had cast. If this child was supposed to stay behind in the Enchanted Forest, then what was she doing here?

The fairies. Those blasted fairies had probably protected her, brought her here.

The bell made noise again and the door was opened with force.

The child looked at the man and bit her lower lip, like she had been caught doing something terrible.

"We're going, now!" he pointed at her and held the door open for her. She had never seen him so angry, at least never with her.

"Daddy," she started.

"Out, now!" he said. "Mr. Gold," Killian turned to the man, "I apologize for my daughter bursting in your shop. It will never happen again."

"No harm done," Gold replied, eyeing him. Killian left the store and the door closed behind him.

Gold walked around his counter and stared at the casing that contained the hand. He felt he was back on the ship, staring down the captain, reading his secrets through his eyes. He should have killed him instead of leaving things the way he had. He always tied up loose ends, but he was certain he was done for. He had steeped the blade in dark magic. No one could survive that. He should have died.

Magic must have saved him.

True love magic? Had Emma somehow saved him?

That couldn't be right though.

But how then? There was no one on the ship but his crew.

He should have crushed his heart like he had done more than a hundred years ago. That at least had given him some peace.

Until now.

_"__A soul born from two halves, shall wield great power.__The Savior will come and the Mistress of Magic will rise, the protector by her side."_

He mulled the prophecy over in his mind. This prophecy was his undoing. He had long given up on finding Belle. She was likely dead by now having left him two centuries ago. Coward that he was, he had refused to follow her, his magic was more important than she was. These days what was important to Rumplestiltskin was his survival. He had no magic in this realm.

Everyone had been so wrong about the prophecy. He always thought it spoke of one person. He always thought the Savior and the Mistress of Magic were one and the same. How wrong had he been!

Emma was born out of true love. The ship captain and Emma were the two halves, that much had always been true, from which the child was born.

The Savior was clearly the mother.

The Mistress of Magic was the child.

The Protector was the ship captain.

He knew exactly who brought the child to Storybrooke, which meant Killian Jones had his memories intact. He must have arrived through a portal with the child to find the mother.

He ran a hand over his face. To say he felt panicked was an understatement. He was nothing without magic.

Those three would end him.

* * *

Killian walked inside the loft and slammed the door behind him.

"Enjoy yourself?"

"Plenty," she replied glaring at him.

"You can forget about the practice swords or learning anything until you adjust your attitude. And don't think I'll be easily swayed."

Gods! He was busy paying for a telescope, he took his eyes off her for barely thirty seconds, he turned around and she was gone. "How many times have I told you to not walk off on your own?"

She took off her hat and coat and sat on the couch, more interested in her feet than what he was saying. Of course she wasn't listening, stubborn that she was, thinking she could use her magic to protect herself, always throwing caution to the wind because of her powers.

Powers he witnessed were growing by the day. She disappeared in a puff of white mist from the living room into her bedroom just yesterday. "Mr. Gold is a dangerous man."

He felt sickened when he saw her standing there through the window. He recognized the man's malevolent look as he eyed Liana, like he knew she had magic, like he recognized she was the baby he had tried to kill years ago.

Along with her mother.

Because they could destroy him, end him.

And then he had to apologize, pretend he had no idea what the man was capable of. The man was dangerous, even without magic.

Maybe he should end him. Rumplestiltskin had no magic in this world, he could easily murder him.

That way he would be able to protect Liana and Emma.

The only one he would then need to deal with is Regina.

But then, if was arrested and jailed, Liana would be alone, Emma would never remember.

"He has Grandma's things," she defended herself. "He has your hand in his shop. He keeps it in a glass container."

He stopped. He had accepted a long time ago that he had lost his hand. He had come to terms with his handicap. He had learned to use everything he had at his disposal to make up for the lack of two hands. But this? How sick did one have to be to keep a severed hand as a trophy?

"No matter, Liana," he replied. "I warned you several times about Regina and Rumplestiltskin. I need this to register in this thick skull of yours. _Stay. Away. From. Them_!" he punctuated each word. "Do I make myself clear?"

She stood from the couch. "_Sit_ back down, I'm not done with you," he ordered her. She did. "There are consequences to actions, Liana."

There was a light knock at the door and he moved to open it.

"What's going on? I can hear you from the laundry room," Mary Margaret pushed her way in. "Liana?" she looked at her granddaughter who was sniffling on the couch.

"The princess decided to go to Mr. Gold's shop. He knows, Mary Margaret," he looked at her. "The way he looked at her, the way he looked at me, he has his memories and he knows."

"Grandma…"

"No, no. You can't call in reinforcement. You endangered your life, you endangered your mother's life. She has no idea who she really is, she can't protect herself."

"But…"

"Go to your room, you are grounded!"

She threw him a look and the vase that sat on the table exploded as she walked past it. He didn't react to her tantrum which he was certain she was expecting. She whipped around and stared at him defiantly. "I want Mummy," her voice rose, her eyes looked like a stormy sea.

"Doesn't matter what you want," he replied.

"I hate you!" she yelled.

"I'm not exactly a fan of yours either right now. You can go ahead and march yourself to your room."

Killian moved to the window, leaned against the wall adjacent and stared out at the sea.

"Don't you think you were a bit harsh?"

Harsh was an understatement. "She has to learn, but I don't think anything I say to her even registers. But then again, I remember giving my adoptive father a lot of trouble. I was her age when he took me in. All I wanted was my father," he said.

"You were just a child."

"Maybe, but I decided he had to die before I knew what he had done to David, before I could confirm my suspicions he was behind the attack on my ship, before I had any idea he was behind what happened to Emma while she was pregnant. What I did precipitated the curse. That was the opening Regina and Rumplestiltskin were waiting for and I gave it to them."

"You didn't know."

"No," he sighed, "whether I knew or not, what I did that day was wrong and I regret it. I don't want Liana to carry a burden like that if Stiltskin or Regina decide that they'll hurt or kill Emma because they deem her too dangerous even in her state of amnesia."

Or Liana, he thought. Those two had no qualms going after a child and Liana was incredibly dangerous.

"She's just a child, she thinks she's invincible because of her magic," Mary Margaret looked at the vase Liana had turned into rubble.

"That's what scares me. Even if I forbid her to use her magic, she'll do it the moment I have my back turned."

"I think you need a night off, Killian. Why don't I take her to spend the night with me? Emma is working late, Ruby will be home after her shift at Granny's. We'll stay in, we can make dinner together. We can order a movie. I won't take my eyes off her. I'll take her to school tomorrow, you won't have to do it since you're not working. It gives the night and the day to yourself."

"I don't know…"

Her eyes pleaded with him. "Please, let me take her. I'm her grandmother, I'd like to spend more time with her."

"If there's anything…"

"I'll let you know," she squeezed his shoulder before she went and knocked on Liana's door. She went in and came back out with the child and a duffle bag a few minutes later. Killian had moved away from the window and stood near the front door.

Father and daughter stared at each other. Killian got down on his knees in front her, so that he was at eye level. He had never yelled at her or lost his temper with her. He regretted it. Her eyes were red from crying. "If anything bad ever happened to you, I wouldn't want to go on living," he said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," she went into his arms and he wrapped his around hers.

"I love you, sweetheart, so much," he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too," she pulled away from him and smiled. He wiped her years with his thumb.

"You're still grounded," he reminded her.

"I know."

"Be good for your grandmother and Ruby."

She nodded. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, but it's just a day."

They hadn't been apart since he had found her. "I'll be going out, Mary Margaret. I'll have my phone on me if there's anything." He looked at them go into the loft next door before he retreated back in his own.

* * *

Emma had a rough day at work. All she wanted was to relax with a glass of a wine and hot bath. She had barely slept the previous night or the night before that or the one before that one. She felt wound up and tense as she drove by the beach. What the…?

A fire was lit on the sand and a man stood there, his back to the road staring at it. She would recognize him anywhere. She brought the car to a stop and parked before she got out. What was he doing? It was winter and it was cold.

He somehow knew she was there, without turning. It was as though he had sensed her. "What brings you here, Swan?" he asked without looking at her.

"Nothing, I was driving by and thought I'd see what was going on."

He finally looked at her. He looked as tired and wound up as she was. He uncorked the flask he held in his hand and took a sip before handing it to her. "Are you alright?" she asked him.

"I'm fine, just fatherly worries is all."

"Oh!"

He sat on a blanket and leaned against a piece of drift wood. She sat next to him and took a sip from his flask. "Rum?"

He shrugged. "Tonight called for something stronger than a beer."

He looked up at the sky. "These moons always take my breath away," he said with a smile. The supermoon, so close to the earth, he thought he could reach and touch it. He wished he was on his ship at sea with his family, sharing in the beauty and the wonders of the world.

"You look like you had a bad day yourself, Swan."

"Lack of sleep, nothing much really."

Killian lay down and put his head on the drift wood, staring at the night sky.

_"__What are you doing?" she asked._

_He turned his head towards her, surprised to see her.__ "__I'm looking at the constellations," he replied.__ "__Would you like to join me, my Lady?"_

_"__I don't know if it would be wise, Prince Killian."_

_"__I am no prince, my Lady, I am just Killian."_

_"__And I am no Lady, Killian…only Emma," she smiled as she sat on the grass beside him.__ "__So what about these constellations?"_

_He smiled back at her.__ "__Well this one, he pointed an outline is called Andromeda," he started.__ "__And that one over there, we call it the Twins, but they call it Gemini in other worlds."_

_"__And what about this one?" Emma asked._

_He looked at her.__She was lying down next to him, her head almost touching his._

"How well do you know the stars?" Emma asked him. She had assumed the same position he had.

"I used to sail, so I know them well enough," he replied. "A night like tonight, is a night to be on a ship."

"I know this constellation," she said. "Polaris."

"To be fair, everyone knows Polaris."

She looked at his profile, illuminated by the fire and the light from the giant moon. She thought he shone like the stars above them. There was something about him.

"Tell me about your wife," she asked him.

He looked at her for a beat before turning his attention back to the sky. "My wife was an amazing woman, strong, willful, stubborn, loving, kind, a force of nature. I met her for the first time when she was thirteen. She was a scrawny little thing. When I saw her again, she had grown into a lovely young woman and I wanted her but she gave me the cold shoulder. It took time for her to warm up to me." The memories were colliding in his mind. He wanted to tell her everything. "We married young and I lost her too soon. She left a void in my life that I cannot really explain or put into words."

She was looking at him, playing with the ring on her finger. "What about you Swan? What's your story?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Perhaps, I would," his eyes were sincere.

"I know that constellation, the Swan," she said.

"And how do you know that one?"

"Well, Hook, it has the same name I do."

"And the brilliant star at the tail?"

"I think that's where those we lost go. They're the most brilliant star."

"You, you alone will have the stars as no one else has them…" she started. "In one of the stars I shall be living," his voice joined hers. "In one of them, I shall be laughing. And it will be as if all the stars were laughing. When you look at the sky at night, you, only you will have stars that can laugh," they finished.

"I can't be the only one sharing my past, Swan."

"I was left on the side of the road a few hours after I was born. I bounced from foster home to foster home. I ran when I was seventeen, I met a guy I fell in love with, he sent me to jail for something he did. I came to Storybrooke so that I can move on. No one knew me, no one really cared. I dated someone, he left me, gave me the tired it's not you, it's me explanation. That's about it."

Regina had gone all out it seemed when it came to turning Emma's life into misery. Abandoned on the side of the road when she had a loving father?

"I'm sorry for what you've been through."

"I'm sorry you lost your wife. She was a fortunate woman to have been loved by you."

He eyed her carefully.

_"__I was fortunate to be loved by you," she said.__ "__I was lucky, privileged," her voice trailed, "and completely oblivious for a long time to what I had.__I had you and I missed out on so much because I was too stubborn, too proud, angry with my father for making me do this…but know this, Killian, I love you, I think always have and nothing in any world can ever change that.__You're a part of me as much as I'm a part of you."_

"That's kind of you to say."

"It's the truth," she shrugged. He was rough around the edges, but she could see his heart. Much as she avoided him because he scared her, she still saw how he was. He was brave for raising a child on his own. He had been kind to her on her birthday and made her day with a very simple gesture. She saw honor when she looked at him.

"So? You used to be a sailor?"

"Aye, that I was," he turned his head and looked at her.

He smiled at her. "Can I ask for a favor of you, Swan?"

"Sure."

"Liana is sleeping over at your place. Mary Margaret wanted to give me the night off. Can you give her a kiss from me when you get back?"

"You miss her?"

"I do." Emma might be the light in his life, but Liana was the brilliant stars in it. He was still shaken by what happened earlier. He hoped she was alright. He resisted the urge of dialing Mary Margaret's number.

"You're staying here?"

"All night, until sunrise. You haven't seen a sunrise until you've seen it against a moon as big as this one."

"Is there room for one more?"

"There's always room for you, Emma."

The way he said it made her head swim. Her emotions threatened to spill. She pulled her hat lower and zipped her jacket up. He pulled another blanket over them. Her head was next to his and they both looked up. "You'll have to kiss Liana yourself when you see her tomorrow," she smiled at him and he nodded.

"That's Andromeda," she pointed up with a gloved hand.

"Not bad, Swan."

"Why do you like the stars so much?" she asked him.

"Stars are beautiful and they tell stories. Do you know how Gemini came about?"

She shook her head. "Tell me." Their heads were touching without them realizing it as he started telling her a story.

She drank him in.


	28. Chapter 28

**_First off, thank you for reading and reviewing and following. I have actually been having much fun with this. A lot more than I was expecting. I was worried I'd get bored and stop writing it. I have the attention span of a gnat sometimes!_**

**_Second, don't own anything, I'm a starving student, so please don't sue me! _**

**_Cheers :)_**

* * *

"Gold," Regina stared at the man who had just walked into her office. "What do you want?"

"What do I want?" he asked her with a sneer. "It's about what we both want, my _Queen."_

She rolled her eyes at him. "And what is it that we both want?"

"Well to be rid of the Captain and his daughter of course. And if we could dispatch the Savior at the same time, I think it will be all the better for the both of us."

"He doesn't have his memories," Regina replied though she had her own doubts about that since she had laid her eyes on him.

And then on his daughter.

Or a child she had given him to be his daughter, like she had given the Hatter's daughter to someone else. She didn't remember. Did any of this really matter?

"Why should I be the one doing your dirty work, Rumple, when you're the one who failed at ending both Captain Jones and Emma. That man raided my kingdom. He made my life difficult, coming in like a ghost on his pirate ship, pillaging, killing my black knights and stealing from my coffers. He stole from _me_!" she threw her hands up in the air, the exasperation and rage from previous years hitting her like a wave. "Captain _Hook,_ they called him, turned himself into a legend on my back." She was never able to catch up to him. He was always several steps ahead of her, bought the loyalty of her kingdom's people with gold and jewels he nicked from her.

"I hate to break it to you, _Dearie_," Mr. Gold started, already exasperated by her, "but there is magic in Storybrooke."

Like him, Regina had sensed magic. They were jolts of Light energy she would feel here and there. She wondered if the fabric of the land hadn't been broken. It had been at its strongest on Halloween when midnight had approached. Her own magic had flickered for a few amazing seconds before it was completely extinguished. She was certain the Imp had experienced the same thing.

"And where is this magic coming from pray tell since you an answer to everything?"

He eyed her with spite. Regina was always a means to an end for him. But he trapped himself with her and…_them_. "The child of course. It's coming from the child and the mother, likely."

"The child?" Regina raised an eyebrow and got out of her chair. "What the hell are you taking about?"

"The pirate and the Savior's daughter," he replied with exasperation.

"They didn't have a child," Regina looked at him with confusion. "I would have heard if they had a child."

The girl who had left her so unsettled. The one Snow White had wrapped a protective arm around. The girl with the light brown hair and eyes so like the pirate's.

"What you don't know can fill several oceans, Dearie." They had been very well hidden in the Enchanted Forest after his attempt on their lives. Everyone had fallen in line to protect them. They had even given them a funeral. "She's powerful," he said.

"She's a child," Regina scoffed.

"A child whose mother is the Savior. The _Savior_ who was born out of true love. And we both know what the Savior and the pirate are. Tue love, soulmates, the _Prophecy,"_ he rattled on with disdain. Love always made him squirm. The very notion of it left him cold and unfeeling. He hated the word love as much as he loved the power he once wielded.

"And it's not like he comes from bad stock," he continued. "Killian Jones' mother was a very powerful nymph. Powers like that doesn't get passed down to boys, but down to a girl…and he has a daughter."

He wondered if she hadn't come back to save her son from a certain death after he, Rumplestiltskin had taken the man's hand. It was the only thing that made any kind of sense. It meant that she had sacrificed herself again for him.

He hoped he was wrong about this. Love, sacrifice…there was something very noble about all of this. Rumplestiltskin knew magic came with a price but sacrifice came with its own rewards and it seemed Amara Jones wasn't done taunting him, making his life miserable.

After his son had left him, he had gone to her and begged her for help. He begged her to assist him in finding him. Everything he had done was for his son after all, but to no avail. She refused to help citing that his son didn't want to be found. She had reassured him that he was doing fine and was happy, however.

Away from him.

Away from his influence.

Away from his darkness and corrupting power.

_"__I will grant you this, Rumplestiltskin," she said rising from the sea.__ "__You are a parent and I know you love your son.__He doesn't want to be found by you," she looked at him with pity in her eyes.__ "__He is happy where he is.__He made a good life for himself.__Leave it be."__Just as she had come, she was gone and he stood there alone and seething._

He hated her. Taking revenge on her son had been so satisfying until it wasn't because Killian Jones was walking around town seemingly happy even though his wife didn't remember him. He was in close proximity to her and he had a child. Rumplestilskin had lost his love though he was hard pressed to admit that Belle had been that and his son had died centuries ago.

"True love's kiss will not be enough to restore the Savior's memories," Regina interrupted his thoughts. She was a lot cleverer than the Imp gave her credit for. "I didn't give her those memories just because."

Well, she had. Anything that hurt someone related to Snow White was a plus. But those memories served a greater purpose and of that Regina was proud.

And if she had known Snow White had a grandchild…well the sky was the limit. She would have taken her as her own. Raised her as her own, made sure the girl loved her as a daughter loves her mother.

"If Emma gets her memories back, if her magic is awakened, between her and her daughter, we don't really stand a chance. They'll grind us into dust."

"Is their magic that powerful?"

"Let's just say they come honestly by it and really, Regina, when has evil ever triumphed over good. They're the light to our darkness."

He nodded at her and left, leaving Regina alone in her office. She paced for a few minutes before she stood at her window.

So, the pirate was making progress with his princess it seemed as she looked at the pair walking past her window on the opposite side of the street. They looked like they were smiling.

* * *

_"__Look, look!" Ruby pointed with one hand and covered her mouth with the other.__ "__She's standing!"__Ruby looked at the child as she took her first steps in the grass by the stream.__She felt an inexplicable wave of emotion.__Pride, perhaps?__The toddler took a couple of steps before she let herself fall down and resumed crawling around, chasing after a butterfly._

Ruby stretched in her bed and shook her head. This recurring dream she was having was driving her insane. It always started and ended the same way. She was always speaking to someone and looking at a child taking her first steps. And then, nothing.

But her sense of smell, much like her acute sense of hearing which she didn't really understand was always heightened and she would swear on anything that she recognized everyone's scent even though she couldn't see who else was there with her.

She knew Emma and Mary Margaret were there.

And the child. The child's scent was Liana's that much she was certain of.

Liana had been in their lives for a mere month. She hadn't known her as a toddler. She had never met her before. But then, why did she feel such quick fondness for the girl?

And Killian, she thought. There was always this shift in him. He moved from sadness and heartbreak to wistfulness and hope. He was apt at hiding this emotions and feelings, guarded as he was, but every now and then, he slipped up. She noticed his slip ups around Emma mostly. She often wondered if Emma had a sister somewhere given the sharp resemblance between her and Liana. The girl had a whiff of both Emma and Killian about her. She had the crazy notion once when she watched all three interact that Emma might have been Liana's mother, but none of it made any kind of sense. She had known Emma for so long. If Emma was Liana's mother then Mary Margaret was somehow related to them.

Because of the scents and smells that overwhelmed her senses.

A blood relationship between Emma and Mary Margaret could make sense since Emma was an orphan and had no clue who her family was.

This again made about as much sense as the Earth being flat or people turning into werewolves during the full moon.

She knew that. She knew Emma for a long time. She didn't remember how or when they met, but they've always been part of each others' lives. It was the same with Mary Margaret.

Mary Margaret, she thought.

She noticed the looks her friend and Killian would exchange when they didn't think anyone was paying attention. She wondered if something was going on between them before she scoffed at the notion. He was clearly taken with Emma and Mary Margaret was too good and righteous to pull a stunt like that.

She was pulled out of her reverie when she heard voices in the living room, Mary Margaret and Liana getting ready to head out to school. Ruby threw her blankets over to the side and headed out of the bedroom just as the front door was closing softly.

She shuffled to the bathroom and jumped in the shower. Emma hadn't come home the previous night. She wondered where she had spent the night, though she thought she might be next door with their hot neighbor.

The pheromones between those two were colliding at extreme speed since they had met at Granny's. She wouldn't be surprised if something had ended up transpiring between the two.

If anything, Ruby's sense of smell never stirred her wrong.

* * *

Emma sat across from Killian in one the booths inside Granny's. She took a sip of hot cocoa.

"So was I right about that sunrise?"

She smiled at him. "I guess so," she replied. She had never seen anything like it. The lights of the sun as it rose played against the sea and the giant moon's color turned red and glowed. She was glad she had stayed.

They hadn't spoken much which she was glad for. She felt both of them had already revealed too much of themselves. What was said between them was enough to not make the situation awkward. She watched him as he dove into his plate and brought the fork to his mouth and chewed carefully, looking at her. "I'm glad you stayed." He put his fork down his hand held hers for a split second before she pulled away from him.

These little gestures unnerved her. Her pulse became frantic and she wanted to be anywhere but here.

"Emma," he started.

He using her first name scared her. She felt a little protected when he called her Swan. She could pretend it was impersonal, like he was just an acquaintance and that the way he looked at her, smiled at her, spoke to her did not scare the hell out of her.

Her hand flew to her necklace and she clutched it. "It's been a long night," she started without looking at him. "I think I'll go back to my place and have a few hours of sleep."

His arms were crossed over his chest and he was leaning back against the booth, watching her. "You're avoiding."

"Avoiding?"

This was not a conversation she was going to have with him. "I really don't know you that well." Hook, Killian. No, not Killian, she rather called him _Hook_ because then she could keep herself safe. Killian was too personal, just like Emma was.

"I thought we were getting to know each other," he replied taking a sip of his coffee, his eyes never leaving her face. He was certain he had managed to make a chink in her armor. He wasn't so certain of that now that he sat in front of her. She had wanted to stay with him. She fell asleep against his shoulder than used his chest as a pillow and her fingers had curled against his wrist like she always did.

"We are," she replied. "I'm just not interested in anything you want that goes beyond friendship."

Well that felt worst than a slap in the face. "Stop looking at me like that," she ordered him. "Stop looking at me like you're some wounded animal."

"Perhaps I am wounded," he replied. "Those walls you've put up will be your undoing someday, Swan. Not exactly healthy."

"You don't know me, you know nothing about me, so please keep your comments to yourself." She felt the heath rise to her cheeks.

"Hate to break it to you, Love, but I know you better than you know yourself."

He pulled his wallet out and dropped some bills on the table. He hadn't finished his coffee, his breakfast barely touched.

"You're pretentious and condescending," she threw at him, her voice filled with anger.

"And you're self-centered," he replied. "You think you're the only person in the world who suffered from abandonment? You think you're the only one who has ever lost a parent? Was not wanted by a parent? Who was used by someone who pretended to care? You think you're the only one who suffered through loss? Here's your reality check, Swan, you're not. You're not the first one to ever go through it and you're not the last one this will ever happen to, but most of us try to make the best out of the hand that's been dealt to us."

Neverland, he thought. Well, he was a bloody hypocrite talking about making the best of things. He had fled. He wanted to take his words back, but they kept tumbling out of his mouth as he looked at her shocked face. "Here's an idea, get over it and get over yourself!"

"And why don't you keep your self-righteous comments to yourself?"

He got up and walked out. She followed him with her eyes. He stopped right outside the diner. Mary Margaret and Liana had just come around the corner and she saw the girl run into her father's arms. She was always taken aback by how much he loved her. Her eyes welled with tears.

He was such an asshole!

She stood from her place and walked out of the diner. She ignored the trio and walked towards her car. When she got in, she could see Mary Margaret's shocked expression in her rearview mirror.

Emma felt like a jerk.

* * *

"What was that about?" Mary Margaret asked Killian.

He ran a hand in his disheveled hair and sighed. "We had an argument," he replied and looked at his daughter's stricken face. He pulled a bill from his pocket and handed it to her. "Why don't you go get yourself something inside?" She took the money, didn't say anything.

"What happened?"

"We spent the night together at the beach, waiting for the sunrise," he replied. "Everything was fine until we got here. I touched her hand and she reacted badly to that."

"Emma has walls, Killian. You have to understand…"

If he heard something more about walls, he thought he might put his fist through one. "No matter, Mary Margaret, she was always stubborn, it's just a hundred times worst now. She seems to be perfectly fine with her dalliances, however," his voice became bitter.

"One night stands have no emotional attachments. Besides, she hasn't had one since you arrived."

"Sounds comforting."

"Don't get on your high horse," Mary Margaret replied. "You're telling me that you didn't do anything while you thought she was gone. No other woman warmed your bed?" she saw the guilt in his eyes. "You did it for the same reasons she did. She likes you, I know she does, but you can't be impatient with her. She's scared of you and she's scared of Liana. You don't come alone, Killian, you come with a child and for someone like Emma, this is all overwhelming."

Liana came out of the diner and handed the change over to her father. "Be good in school, I don't want to hear complaints from Mother Superior about you not listening in class. You can draw at home."

"She's a fairy, you know," Liana replied.

Killian had been looking for one fairy in particular. He hoped he'd be able to find her soon.


	29. Chapter 29

Mary Margaret shoved sandwiches, fruit and drinks in the picnic basket with excitement. She had been looking forward to this day since she and Killian had talked about it.

Ruby reached for the container of homemade cookies only to get her hand slapped away. "There's more in the jar," Mary Margaret pointed at the counter.

"Okay, seriously,' Ruby narrowed her eyes at her. "Is there something going on between you and Killian? Are you guys sleeping together?"

Mary Margaret gave her friend a disgusted look. "Don't be stupid."

The thought of it…just gross. She shuddered. Her son-in-law. Leave it to Ruby to jump to a ridiculous conclusion like that one.

"You've been spending a lot of time with him," Ruby shrugged. "You've been spending a lot of time with his kid. I'm not making this up. Those are all facts. You're always over there. You guys even cook together and have dinners together. You've been neglecting us, Mary Margaret! I'll dissolve into a crying mess if I have to eat another tuna casserole. That's all I can make!" she whined.

"We're neighbors, we're colleagues, we're friends. He's a good guy even if he hides it well." Mary Margaret looked over at Emma who was sitting cross-legged in the love seat, flicking through channels. It had been close to a month since the argument between Emma and Killian had erupted. They hadn't spoken to each other or tried to reconcile. If they happened to run into each other in the hallway, they pursed their lips in what looked like a polite smile and be on their way. Or they ignored each other altogether.

Emma had clammed up and he was regretful but refused to take the first step.

They both behaved like children and the real child in all of that had retreated into herself and looked completely miserable.

"And what's your problem over there, grumpy? Still haven't reconciled with him? Are you waiting for Mary Margaret to snatch him up? She can cook, you know!"

"Will you stop that Ruby, I'm not trying to snatch anyone up. Both of you could come with us," Mary Margaret said. "Killian promised Liana they would set up camp on the beach and look at stars through the telescope he purchased for her."

"A bit early for that, don't you think? It's just one. And why are you going along?"

_Because I want to spend time with my granddaughter she wanted to retort._

"Because Liana asked me to go with them."

"Be careful with that, Mary Margaret, she's just a kid, she might start looking at you as a replacement mother. She might put up a front and shows a lot of bravado, but she's just a fragile little girl."

Just then a knock was heard and Ruby went and opened the door. "My, don't you look pretty and fashionable! Did you lose a tooth?" Ruby could see the gaping hole in the child's smile. "I think I can use a big hug this afternoon, before I head out to help Granny."

Liana obliged. Her eyes drifted off to Emma before they went to Mary Margaret. She smiled at her encouragingly.

"Emma," Liana started, "I was wondering if you'd like to come with us to the beach. We're going to do a lot of fun things with Daddy and Mary Margaret."

"Not today, Liana," Emma replied. "I'm not feeling well." She got out from the love seat and headed to her bedroom.

"Emma!" Ruby called after her. So much for the fragile remark, she thought. What the hell had gotten into her?

"Here, Liana, take this." Mary Margaret handed her granddaughter the picnic basket. "Just take it outside with you, I'll be right there."

She looked on as Ruby helped her before she pushed her way to Emma's room. "What's the matter with you?" she hissed. "You're upset with Killian, don't take it out on her!"

"He probably sent her."

"He didn't. She missed being around you, she wanted you to come with us. She asked me last night if I thought you'd want to and I told her to ask you."

Mary Margaret looked at her daughter's slumped form. "Whatever feelings you have for him, Emma, you have to sort them out. You need to make up your mind. If you like him, if you care about him then you need to give him the chance to prove himself."

"Why are you pushing me towards him? Why won't you and Ruby let me be?"

"Because you're clearly miserable and sad since whatever went down between you two happened. And he's not exactly a warm ray of sunshine these days either."

When Killian was brooding, he was downright insufferable.

Just like...well she was staring at her.

Mary Margaret wanted to grab Emma and shake her. She really was stubborn. She had never noticed how much until now. "You deserve a happy ending, Emma. And happy endings always start with hope."

"And you think my happy ending is with him? With his kid?"

"I'm not saying to go and jump in his arms, marry him, move into a house with a white picket fence. I'm just saying that he is here and he is more than willing to give you something you've always yearned for. A family, love, somewhere to call home."

"And what if I'm not enough for him?"

"You're enough for anyone, Emma. Don't erect those walls. Your experiences are more similar than you know. He lost his mother when he was younger than Liana is right now, he was abandoned by his father, he was taken in by someone who wasn't the best parent. He found his refuge in sailing, in books_," in you, she completed that thought in her mind._ "He is capable of great love, Emma, he won't let you down. Open your heart to him and let him in."

"He's not over his wife," Emma said, lying down, staring at her ceiling, playing with the ring around her finger. "He loves her still, I can see it in his eyes, I can tell by the tone of his voice when he talks about her. I don't believe there'll ever be enough room in his heart for another woman. I don't think he wants to threaten the place his wife held in his life."

His perfect wife, she thought.

The perfect mother of his child, she reflected with resentment.

_"__We married young and I lost her too soon. She left a void in my life that I cannot really explain or put into words."_

The way he looked at his child…the attention he lavished upon her. He probably understood very well how she felt growing up without a mother seeing as he had also lost his own when he was a child.

Liana would always be a walking, talking reminder of the woman he loves. Things that could have been, should have been.

Things he probably missed, wished for more than anything.

There were things she couldn't compete against or beat to the finish line. Shadows and ghosts of the past. In some cases, not the so distant past.

She felt like Don Quixote fighting the windmills.

"Emma, forget your head and listen to your heart."

"Don't you have somewhere to be?"

Last time she has listened to her heart, she had cooled her heels in jail for a year.

Because she tried to help the man she loved.

Because all she had wanted was find home.

Build a life.

Bitterness at the memories threatened to overtake her.

Mary Margaret rolled her eyes and left. When she looked at Emma, she wondered how her own husband had been. Did their daughter take more after Prince Charming or Snow White?

* * *

"How is she?" Killian asked Mary Margaret.

_You could ask her yourself!_

"Angry, upset, sad, confused. Did you guys ever stop talking after an argument?"

"Never. We barely argued. If we did, we usually made up rather quickly. She doesn't trust me."

_We were always a team and she just doesn't trust me or herself._

"Neither do you," she replied. "You trust her to a certain extent, but you're so scared of getting your heart broken you decided to not expose yourself. Have hope, Killian and talk to her," she said as they arrived at the beach. "We can start a fire here," she picked up some branches she found lying around with Liana's help. The day was sunny but cool, a typical end of January day in Maine. Killian took the telescope out of the bag and set it up closer to the water. He then took out the practice swords and the bow and arrows Mary Margaret had purchased. They weren't the ones from Mr. Gold's pawn shop, but they would have to do. She was appalled at having to purchase her things back from that man.

Liana had recognized several things in the store that belonged to several different people. But the single one thing that had left her traumatized was seeing her father's hand there. She tried to convince them to go and get it back, steal it away. She said she could try to re-attach it with magic or they could bury it somewhere so that Rumplestiltskin wouldn't have it anymore. Neither adult had agreed to her request.

They imagined Gold would know right away if the hand suddenly vanished into thin air. He clearly considered it to be an important possession since he kept it in a special casing.

"Ready, Leia?" Killian asked handing her a practice sword. Mary Margaret chuckled when she saw him in full pirate regalia, his hook secured to his brace. The girl nodded with excitement. "No magic," he warned her. The last few weeks, Liana had taken to drawing and bringing her pictures to life with magic, where she and Killian told Mary Margaret stories about the Enchanted Forest. She saw herself with long hair, dressed in a different fashion and she understood better Liana's dismay at what Snow White looked like in this realm.

They had given her glimpse of what her life had been like, what she looked like.

"Aw," she heard Liana whine holding her sword in front of her. "Why not?"

"Because it would bad form and a bit of an unfair fight, don't you think?" Killian replied. If he let her use magic, he was likely to end up in the ocean or on his back more often than not.

"On guard, _villain_," she smirked at him and went on the offensive. Every now and then, they would stop so that Killian could correct her arm position and tap her feet apart with his or nudge her back with his practice sword so that she held her back straight. Mary Margaret felt proud of her granddaughter, she was an apt pupil. She wished she did as well in school. From what Killian told her, when it came to school, Liana took more after her mother than she took after her father.

As she looked at her granddaughter's determined face, she saw both parents. Stubborn, trying to one up him, refusing to back down, unyielding. She imagined Emma and Killian were much like that before everything bad befell them, hurt them, and changed their lives forever.

They were so much alike. She wanted to bang their heads against each other like they were two coconuts.

When she regained her memories, Mary Margaret knew she would have nothing from Emma's childhood to hang on to, to discuss with her daughter or to compare between Emma and Liana.

She would remember giving birth to her and watching her from the shadows. She would have no firsts with her daughter, she wouldn't have Emma's wedding to Killian to remember, advices she might have given her while she was pregnant. She would have no memories of consoling her over her losses either.

And so these days, Mary Margaret tried to cram in as much as she could with Liana. No one would be able to take these new memories away from her. She would cherish them always.

Mary Margaret stood from her spot and adjusted her beanie. She picked up the bow and arrows. She faced forward while holding the bow in one hand. She grabbed the notched arrow on the string with the other hand. She held the bow straight in front of her and pulled her arm back, next to her ear, keeping the arrow steady. She released it and watched it travel up before hitting its target, the stump of a tree.

She felt as though everything was an extension of her.

"Grandma," she heard Liana's feet hitting the sand as she ran towards her. "It's just like before," she looked at her in awe.

"I heard you were a master archer but that was impressive, my Lady," Killian said with a smile.

"Thank you," she beamed at him. "The bow is a little big for you, Leia, but what do say I show you after you're done with the swords?"

The girl nodded enthusiastically before she rushed back to where she had been. "Remember what I taught you?" Killian asked her.

"I do! Back straight, feet apart, shoulders back, arm and sword as one."

* * *

Emma leaned against her car and looked at the scene. She couldn't help but smile at what she was seeing. Killian Jones dressed in black, wearing his leather coat. His Halloween costume. The coat looked like it weighed 100 pounds. She rolled her eyes when she saw he had the hook on as well.

He looked like a regular swashbuckler with his cutlass and the way he moved. He looked like something out of those old pirate movies she used to watch a long time ago. Seeing him this way, part of her could believe that he was Captain Hook. Her lip twitched up when she remembered how affronted he had been seeing the Peter Pan movie. She had been surprised that he never seen it. She watched him as he lifted Liana over his shoulder, carrying her as she squirmed and giggled with pleasure. She could hear him laugh too.

A warm, rich, genuine laugh.

That's what scared her.

Emma was terrified of the feelings Killian Jones ignited in her. Feelings that had been dormant for so long. When she was around him, she felt the fog that clouded her mind lift.

It was as though the sun finally came out, lighting her life.

She felt alive. Her heart swelled with something that felt like happiness, she thought. She never knew that. All she had ever known in her life was pain and despair. She had been abandoned more times than she could count. She was a lost girl.

When she was around Liana, she felt a maternal pull towards her, as though every instinct she had in her screamed to her to protect the girl and love her with everything she had in her. It was at the forefront of her mind, of her heart. Liana had a father but no mother. Emma had grown with neither but could relate to the lack of maternal love though Killian tried as best as he could to fill that role as well.

Emma remembered she always wished for her mother's touch whenever she was sick or upset. She imagined it would be the same with Liana.

She snapped out of her thoughts, her trance and looked up. He was staring at her, burning holes in her. Even where he stood on the sand and she near the tree line, she thought he could still read her mind, see inside her heart.

This was the longest they had actually looked at each other since that morning at Granny's. The previous night, she had fallen asleep against his chest. She had curled her fingers around the lapels of his jacket. He had held her close to him. When she thought about it, she could still feel his warm breath against her skin. When she had stirred and realized where she was, she didn't want to open her eyes, she just wanted to stay in the moment, within his warmth, cradled in the safety of his arms. His breathing was even, so she knew he was asleep. The night was cold, but between the blankets, the jackets and the spot he had chosen, the still roaring bonfire; it was as though they were indoors.

Everything was perfect.

Then the incident at Granny's happened. It was one thing when they both lay in each others' arms while sleeping, that was a subconscious reflex. But he took her hand in his and had brushed her fingers and her knuckles with his thumb with so much care…and tenderness.

It freaked her out, made her feel jumpy.

Just like Halloween night, the way he had flirted with her, kissed her wrist and her fingers. She knew that night he was capable of great affection. She had wanted to run but she had been rooted in her spot, unable to. She thought if she spoke, the only sounds she would hear were croaking sounds.

She never felt quite herself when she was around him. Being in his presence always lifted that weight she carried around on her shoulders. The weight of her childhood, her teenager years, failed romances, stint in jail. These things she didn't want to think about but that still dictated her present and the way she considered her future.

The thought of Killian Jones paralyzed her, like the thought of the man who sent her to jail did. Both for obvious reasons, albeit different ones.

She cared about Killian, but she was scared.

Their eyes held. Even from afar, she could feel their intensity.

_You deserve a happy ending, Emma.__And happy endings always start with hope._

He broke contact when Liana stood in front of him. He smiled widely at her and she held on to his hook as they started walking. It looked like such a natural thing, she wondered if Liana hadn't done that before. He turned his head and gave her one last glance.

"Well, Mary Margaret," Emma spoke to herself. "There goes hope, walking away!"

He must be really angry with her, she concluded. She hadn't pegged him for someone who held grudges. Or did he? Something odd came over her. It was as though she was having some sort of out of body experience.

_"__I would have run away with Hook," she heard herself say, her voice echoing in her mind.__ "__I would have run away with him to spite everyone and fallen in love with everything that makes you so uniquely you.__Killian Jones, Captain Hook, all the same person.__They are both part of you.__You've been pushed too far and too hard not to react the way you did."_

She rubbed her temples. Her voice and an image as clear as day of her sitting next to Killian who looked utterly destroyed, who looked like he had been to hell and back, sitting, his back against a felled tree, she next to him, feeling sad and devastated at the look of him. They sat together in darkness. She slumped against her car. Words assaulted her mind.

_"__You are meant for so much more than this, Killian.__Everything you are is meant for more than just roaming Neverland into eternity plotting some revenge you and I both know you won't have.__Your miracle is meant for so much more than this.__I don't want you to avenge me or Liana.__I want you to find me.__I want you to find her."_

_"__You died," he choked. __ "__I remember what you look like. __I remember how you smell and how you laugh.__I remember what it felt like to hold you.__But Liana, she fades away from my memory.__She's so distant that I wonder if she ever existed."_

She took a deep shaky breath. "What the hell! What the hell!" Her heartbeat rattled in her ears, she could feel her blood rushing through her veins. Her hands felt clammy under her gloves.

_"__I would have rather lost you before I ever had you.__I would rather not have experienced or glimpsed the life we had together because losing it, all of it, has killed me."_

_"__Killian…" she spoke his name softly._

She looked at the fire on the beach. He stood there, with Liana perched on his shoulders, her hands on his face. He was smiling up at her and she down at him.

_He found her?__Her found her because she asked him? She had died?_

None of this made any kind of sense. These daydreams were so out there!

She got in her car and drove away.


	30. Chapter 30

Killian had fallen into a routine. He woke up in the morning, made or went out for breakfast, walked to school with Liana, taught math to a bunch of children who didn't really care. When the day was over, he left Liana to head home with Mary Margaret while he stalked the church.

He walked in every afternoon, sat at a pew and pretended to read the bible that was put there or pray while the nuns came and went.

Then he saw her. Their eyes held for a moment as she passed him. Something in her eyes flickered.

Recognition.

Then it was gone.

"Excuse me, Sister?"

She didn't stop. She walked at a quicker pace, almost running.

"Not so fast," he grabbed her arm and twisted her around once they were outside, in the back of the church, away from prying eyes.

"Let go of me!"

"No!" he replied. "I've been looking for you for months."

"I don't know you," she wrenched her arm away from him.

"If you don't know me, don't remember me, _Fairy,_ then why are you running away from me?"

"Running away from you? Think highly of yourself, don't you?" she asked him sarcastically. "Again, I don't know you, so, I have no clue what you're going on about."

"You're lying! You're a fairy, aren't you supposed to help me find my happy ending or something to that effect?"

Magical creatures such as fairies, pixies and nymphs had become nuns in this realm. Something of a cruel joke perhaps. He recalled what Tinker Bell had said about his mother and how she had to leave everything she ever knew to have him. This meant that even if these fairies had longed for something else, they still wouldn't be able to have it.

Killian had seen Flora about town. He knew she had no idea who he was. She behaved herself like everyone else did.

Meanwhile, the slippery one was playing pretend. Tinker Bell was right, this one was dangerous. Tinker Bell who had stayed behind in Neverland, he thought bitterly. She had been the only friend he had during those years of despair.

"Please, you and I both know you're trying to play me for a fool. That will never happen again."

She shook her head. "Fine, what do you want from me?" she asked him. There was an underlying of anger, perhaps even hatred in her eyes. He wasn't really sure where that had come from. The anger he understood. The hatred, he wasn't so sure about. What was it with her? He had never done anything to her.

"What do I want from you? Is this a serious question? Remember Emma? My wife? I'm pretty sure you mentioned something about a prophecy as well sometime ago."

Gods, he wanted to snap her neck.

"Where's your daughter?" Ignis asked him.

Liana terrified her. She couldn't believe what that child had done. She had managed to pull her fairy self out of this realm and back to the Enchanted Forest where Ignis had begrudgingly assisted them, telling them as much as she could but as little as possible.

She had told him of the life Regina had planned for him in the Land without Magic and that he had to get there on his own. She would not help him further. Then she mentioned the prophecy in passing…the Savior, but never divulging enough.

Liana had held her there with her magic and she was returned when the magic had faltered.

She wasn't even sure Killian had any idea how much his daughter was capable of. He was either oblivious to the strength of her powers or chose not to think about it. He wasn't around when Liana had pulled her in. And the child had lied to him, telling him that she had just found her there. He had eyed her oddly but accepted the explanation. Tinker Bell had helped him, so he figured another fairy was only trying to do the same since it was in almost everyone's best interest that the curse be broken.

She shuddered when she thought of Liana. What she could do with her powers…it had been a long time since someone so powerful had been on the side of good.

Mistress of Magic indeed. Flora was right, she thought bitterly. Between Emma and Liana, good could prevail. Ignis cared nothing for the balance of the universe so long as they were on the winning side.

"Why you ask?" Killian looked at the red-headed nun.

"Just curious."

"She's with her Grandmother," Killian replied. "And no, before you ask, she doesn't remember but she believes."

"What happened on All Hallow's Eve?" she looked at him.

He was taken aback by her question. "They were both sick," he replied. "Liana's magic burst out of her, devastating much of her bedchamber. Emma was very ill."

"It's their bond," she smoothed her grey skirt as she sat down. She had felt the explosion of magic that night. It was strong and she needed to confirm the source. "Emma was born on All Hallow's Eve when magic is at its strongest and Liana was born on the Spring Equinox. It marks the time of balance between the forces of light and darkness in the world. You sharing her birthday, who her mother is and who your mother was, all that power is bound to come out uncontrolled, especially on a day when magic is so potent. She'll learn to be in command of it someday. Emma's magic was always supposed to develop later, but the girl is a whole other matter."

"I think they healed each other." He remembered the white light surrounding them as they hung on to each other.

So Emma retained her magic after all? It was likely coaxed out by Liana's own magic, just like the night Rumplestiltskin had attacked mother and daughter. He had tried to take Emma's heart that night and hadn't been able to. He had tried to kill Killian but was thwarted by Amara with Tinker Bell's help. Amara had pulsed with enough life to manage true love's kiss.

And here they were.

"Why do you hate me?" he blurted out the question before he could even think about it.

She shook her head and smiled bitterly. "I don't hate you," she replied, standing in front of him. "I don't hate you. I saved your life once, a long time ago, because I cared. I don't know that you would have survived the attack on the ship, but I couldn't just watch everything your mother sacrificed go to waste. I loved her and she left me behind."

"What do you mean you loved her?" his brow was furrowed.

"Gods! Not like that! We were born together. She was my sister, my other half, the water to my fire, the calm to my storm. She left me and I became lost without her. But I couldn't just let you die. What I did was against the rules, much like everything else since. I did a lot of things I'm not proud of, but I don't regret protecting you that day. You were everything to her, so how could I ever hate you? I made sure William took you in. He wasn't the best, but he put a roof over your head, made sure you were educated."

She hated his father, loathed him, and while she felt like Killian could be a lot like him at times, she didn't hate him.

"So you manipulated him." He didn't think it would have been that difficult given William's well known feelings for Killian's mother. No wonder he kept harping on about love being weakness.

"No, I just wanted you to be safe and have a sense of home. In the end, it wouldn't have mattered whether you were a kitchen boy, a vagabond or a pirate," her eyes became hard at that, "or whether Emma was a princess, a thief or a seamstress, you would have met anyway. That was always your destiny and I did not manipulate that."

Time had moved in Storybrooke because of them. It had moved and people were living. They were no longer trapped in a day that kept repeating itself over and over.

"The only thing we never counted on was the child. She has Amara's eyes, the same way you do."

She wondered what his life would have been like had she not intervened. Often times, she felt she was the one who put him in the Dark One's path. She looked down at his fake hand.

"Emma won't remember," she said at last. She owed him this much, she thought. Everything she did, she did so that they could all live. "It will take more than a kiss for her real memories to be restored back."

"I wasn't expecting her to fall into my arms, to make her remember with a kiss." He was a lot more pragmatic than that. And knowing Emma, she was more likely to punch him than fall into his open arms. "Isn't she supposed to fall in love with me?"

She sighed and stood from her place, started pacing. "It's more complicated than that. The memories Regina created for her," she told him. "Emma doesn't accept things as they come, she fights them, she doesn't believe easily. Just look at the length of time it took her to admit she loved you. She could fall in love with you and run from it. It's always been like that with her. Lifetime after lifetime…."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing you need to worry yourself over. Emma has to find home, much like you did, then and only then will the curse be broken."

"But her memories can still come back before the curse is broken." He had to believe and trust in her, that once she cleared the hurdles that were her cursed memories and her abandonment issues…she would come back.

"I don't believe one goes without the other."

They looked at each other for a beat. "You and I are even Killian Jones. I consider my debt to you repaid."

What in the world was she going on about? He had met her only twice now.

"How do you still have your memories?" he asked her.

"Potion," she replied. "I had to make sure I got my memories back after I got to this realm. Regina thinks she succeeded. Watch over them, Protector and don't seek me out again lest we both pay the price for it." She walked away from him.

Wonderful! She couldn't be any more cryptic if she tried. He didn't understand half the things she spoke of. Lifetimes and protector? Whatever she meant by that? Then she dropped the equivalent of a bucket of ice water on his head and left him standing there, alone.

Great conversation they had! "Glad to know a debt can be repaid this way!" he mumbled.

_Emma won't remember._

_Emma has to find home._

_Only then will the curse be broken._

He was never one to be at loss for words. He always had a retort ready at the tip of his tongue begging to be spoken. But right now, he felt as though he had been struck by lightning. He knew where his home was. But this Emma was completely different. He still saw the Emma he knew in the Enchanted Forest, loved in the Enchanted Forest, but this version much as he loved her as well was weighed down by memories of abandonment, sadness, people walking away from her, leaving her behind. How did he make her come to terms with that? How did he help her move on from all of this?

Last time, it had taken more time than it should have and near a whole year at sea for her to come around. Her home had become wherever he was, much like his was wherever she was.

He didn't think he had years for this ahead of him. It would have been one thing if Regina and Rumplestiltskin weren't around. He felt uneasy whenever he spotted them about town. He pretended not to see them, but he knew they saw him, saw Liana.

He wasn't above telling her to use her magic on those two. But that meant he fell at their level all the while using his daughter, an innocent child who just wanted her mother to remember her and her family to be back together.

The wind picked up and he stuffed his hands in his pockets. He had to get home, make sure Liana was doing her homework and not giving her overly indulgent grandmother a hard time.

* * *

"What's wrong, Emma? You and I have been working together for a long time. I know when something is off with you."

Emma looked up from the papers that were strewn on her desk. Graham, her friend, her boss. "Nothing."

It looked exactly as nothing, he thought. Her work over the last few weeks hadn't been on par with what she usually did. She didn't look like someone who had been sleeping much. "I thought we were friends."

"What do you want me to tell you, Graham? I'm so messed up I lashed out at a little girl who was just trying to be nice to me? Or that I like her father, I could see myself being with him but that she complicates things?"

Right! The neighbor and his daughter. He had seen them together here and there around town. He knew the single women and the not so single ones were fawning over him.

"He seems to spend a lot of time with Mary Margaret."

"He does." That really bothered her. Mary Margaret was spending a lot of time with both Killian and Liana and while she saw no spark between the adults, there was clearly one between her roommate and the girl. Emma worried Liana would never accept her in Killian's life if Mary Margaret was the one she wanted there. This would surely end in heartbreak. Killian would have to choose his daughter's happiness. It's not as though Emma would want it any other way.

"They're good friends," she said. "I think Mary Margaret is looking to mother a child as opposed to her two adult roommates. Liana looks up to her a lot and they really love each other."

He knew she was scared, perhaps jealous even. "Give it a chance, Emma, otherwise you'll never know."

"They keep telling me that."

"Then perhaps you should listen. How is this man exactly?"

"Have you ever met someone and you could just swear that you know them?"

No, he wasn't really sure what she meant. He knew all the people he knew, couldn't remember when or how he met them, but they were part of his life. He was having an affair with Regina and lately, he had been trying to remember how any of it had started. He had asked her about it, she had smiled at him, told him she wanted him. He had accepted that. But when he looked at Emma and how torn up she was over this man, her belligerent feelings, her worries and concerns, he wondered why he didn't feel this way. For all intents and purposes, he should love Regina.

"I can't say I have," he replied honestly. "How does it feel?"

"Weird. Sometimes, I see him as someone else in my mind, like he was from a dream from long ago, and that dream is just now starting to come back to me."

"Dreams? Like what?"

"In one, he was telling me how he felt broken that I had died and how his daughter was fading away from his memory. I think I was his wife or something like that."

"You're married to him in your dreams?" he looked at her slightly bewildered.

"In another one, I was in excruciating pain and asking someone where he was and why he hadn't come back."

"Sounds intense."

"It is. It feels as though someone tears my heart out every time."

"Talk to him and see what may come of it. Perhaps you'll both agree that whatever this is that's going on between you," he waved his hand around, "is worth pursuing. Maybe you'll agree it isn't. Maybe you can become friends. Ruby seems to think he wants to give it a go."

"You've been talking to Ruby?"

"No, Ruby has been talking to me. I'm not one for gossip, Emma."

"You're a good friend," she said. Graham had been part of her life for a long time.

"So are Ruby and Mary Margaret. They love you, Emma. They want you to be happy. And if it's with this guy…"

"Killian…his name is Killian Jones," Emma supplied.

"As I was saying, if it's with this guy Killian or whatever his name is, and if he's how Ruby describes him…"

"Let me guess, hot? Is that the word she used repeatedly?"

He rolled his eyes. "Among other words, yes. She also said he was caring, a generally nice guy who seems pretty taken with you." Ruby had told him about the Halloween party. He also saw that Emma still wore the ring on her finger. Emma wasn't someone who got emotional over things like this. She was very surgical in the way she handled herself with men. He knew about the one night stands, the failed relationships. He knew she had been burned more often than not. Her last boyfriend was a complete jerk who had cheated on her before he left her. He didn't think she knew of that particular detail. "She also said he was completely dedicated to his daughter. That alone should tell you he's not like those idiots you dated."

"Maybe not." She knew he cared, she could see it in his eyes.

"Your shift is over, Deputy. Go home, relax."

* * *

"No, she can't," Ruby looked at Mary Margaret wide eyed.

"Yes, she can," Mary Margaret replied.

"I can," Liana insisted. "I can show you."

"Magic doesn't exist."

"Yes, it does."

Mary Margaret winked at Liana and smiled. With a flick of her finger, Liana moved the crystal bowl that sat on the coffee table, made the candy in it dance in the air, pinched one and threw it in her mouth.

"Not possible." This had to be a trick of some sort.

"I saw Killian's ship."

"Killian is a math teacher," Ruby eyed Mary Margaret carefully.

"Daddy is a pirate."

"Your dad is not a pirate. He's not Captain Hook, it's just a costume."

"It's not." Mary Margaret looked at Ruby and took a deep breath. "You're really Red Riding Hood," she started and Ruby looked at her wide eyed as Mary Margaret told Ruby their story.

"So you and I were friends over there?"

"Best friends."

Mary Margaret stood when she heard the soft knock on the door and let Killian in. "I take it you told her," he said when he saw Ruby staring at him as though it was the first time she saw him. "I'm sure that went swimmingly."

He had been against telling Ruby, but Mary Margaret had insisted.

"So I was a werewolf?" Ruby asked. "That explains the sense of smell and hearing," she said. "I believe you."

Killian looked at her shocked. "What do you mean?" he looked at her cautiously. "It took more than a few magic tricks to convince Mary Margaret of the truth of this."

"I mean I believe you. I've been having this dream where I'm by this stream and I see a toddler taking her first steps for the first time and I know there are other people with me, watching her. I can't see them, but I can smell them. It feels less like a dream and more like a memory, you know?"

"Do you recognize these people?"

"Yeah, yeah…it's you Mary Margaret and Emma. And this little one," she pointed at Liana who was observing her, holding on to her father as he sat next to Mary Margaret.

"I often wondered if Emma didn't have a sister because of how much she and Liana look alike. And Liana's scent, the blend of her, I could smell you," she told Killian, "and I could smell Emma, but I since I didn't think she ever had a child, I thought maybe Liana's mother was someone related to Emma and since she's an orphan, it made perfect sense."

Ruby looked at Mary Margaret. "But she's not an orphan, is she?"

Mary Margaret shook her head and Killian spoke. "No, she's not. David, her father, he raised her and loved her and her governess, she cared a great deal about her. Her life was a little lonely, but she was very much loved."

"You should tell her, Killian," Ruby looked at him with pleading eyes.

"I can't. It will scare her and she'll run. Things for her will have to happen in their own time. Emma won't remember until she finds home," he said. "That fairy, Ignis, the nun they call Magdalena, the one with the red hair, she says that Regina gave Emma those memories for a reason. A kiss will not be enough, she has to find home."

"Home? Metaphorically speaking?"

He nodded. "I should get going, papers to grade, students to fail," he smirked.

"Can I stay here?" Liana asked. "With Grandma and Red?"

Killian had rather have Liana with him, but Mary Margaret was looking at him with hopeful eyes. All three of them were. He learned a long time ago that arguing with one woman was a challenge, but three? He knew he would be on the losing end of that one. "Will you behave yourself?"

"Yes."

"Please don't indulge her whims," he looked at both adults. "And no magic," he continued. "And you cannot tell your mother anything, much as you want to."

"I won't," she hugged him tightly.

"We'll take care of your homework and lessons when you come home tomorrow." He kissed the side of her head before he eased her out of his arms. "I love you, my Darling."

"I love you too, Daddy. To the moon and back," she looked at him seriously, her hands cradling the sides of his face, like she always did when she wanted to get her point across.

"To the moon and back?"

"I love you to the moon and back again, to infinity and beyond, forever and ever," she tilted her head, smiling at him.

Killian swallowed the lump in his throat. As if it wasn't hard enough to let her spend the night somewhere else, even if it was next door. "Eat your vegetables," was all he could muster. It was time for him to take his leave from them.

As he stepped in his loft, he could feel his shoulders slump from the weight he felt he had been carrying around. He felt exhausted. He undressed and jumped in the shower to help himself relax but couldn't. His mind was racing.

Once he was done, he toweled off and got dressed. In the kitchen, he poured himself some rum and sat at the counter with a plate grapes and cheese. He took out his red pen and proceeded with the grading of his students' papers. In moments like these, he missed his ship, sailing, being a captain. He missed the freedom he felt at sea. He wished he could whisk his family away on the _Jolly Roger_ and go, just leave. He would have to kidnap Emma in order to achieve that. He imagined her angry face and smiled.

Killian brought his glass to his lips when he heard a hesitant, slow knock on the door. "It's open," he took a sip.

"Swan?" he put his glass down. She closed the door behind her and looked at him. Her hair was wild, her cheeks were red. She wore one of those sheer tops that didn't leave much to the imagination. He felt something stir inside of him. "What are you doing here?" he asked her.

* * *

"What's going on here?" Emma asked when she stepped into her loft.

"Ruby went to get us some burgers from Granny's and I'm doing Liana's hair," Mary Margaret replied. For someone who had such short hair, Mary Margaret was very well equipped with pins, barrettes, headbands that she never wore. There were various shades of nail polish on the table as well. Emma thought Killian might have a heart attack over those. "Are you having dinner? I can call Ruby and ask her to pick up something for you too."

"No," Emma replied looking at Liana who was sitting on the carpet her gaze fixed on the cartoon she was watching while Mary Margaret's fingers busied themselves in the child thick mane. "I'm going to jump in the shower quickly, then go out. I have something to take care of."

Emma took the couple steps separating her from the duo and got to her knees in front of Liana. The girl didn't turn her head to look at her. She played with the flower barrette that sat on the table.

She had had that conversation with her father and her grandmother a few times, but she just couldn't look at Emma anymore. She was convinced she hated her.

"Liana, look at me," Emma's fingers went under the child's chin, forcing her to turn her head. "I'm sorry for the other day, I really am. I was upset and I took it out on you, I shouldn't have."

_They were all there, her mother, her grandmother, her aunt Red, Flora.__Liana was huddled in her mother's arms. __At the tender age of five, she understood the gravity of the situation.__The curse was coming. __They could see the purple smoke barreling down.__There was nowhere to hide, nowhere to run.__Liana could feel her mother's arms tighten around her, squeezing her harder._

_"__Mama…"_

_"__We all love you, Liana," Emma spoke, her voice broken by emotion.__ "__I love you and your dad loves you.__We both love you so much."_

_"__I love you too, Mama.__Please don't go.__Stay."_

_"__I love you, my Lili." Emma replied kissing her child's head.__ "__Remember that, hold on to that."__The smoke was upon them.__ "__We'll be together again, you'll see.__Don't ever forget that we love you, no matter what happens."_

_When Liana finally came to, she was all alone in the forest. __The home she had lived in had been leveled, the cliff that protected it destroyed.__Her mother, grandmother, her aunt Red and Flora were all gone._

_They had left her behind.__She had cried, scared and despaired and her magic had acted up.__She hid in the rubble of what used to be home, clutching her father's satchel to her._

She had never forgotten that day. She still woke at night terrified of the purple smoke. There were times when she slipped in her father's bed in the dead of the night, seeking comfort after her nightmares. He would wake up, talk to her with a suiting voice, reassure her that he wasn't leaving and that someday, those she loved would come back to her, whole.

"Liana," her mum's voice was soft, just like it always was when she tried to console her whenever she was upset. Liana's lip quivered and her chin trembled. She didn't feel staying with Mary Margaret and Ruby was such a good idea anymore. "I'm sorry, my Lili." Emma forced the child in her arms, and kissed the top of her head.

"_Mama_", Liana's mouthed the word, her eyes closed, tears glistening. She may not have heard it, but Mary Margaret saw the word form on her granddaughter's lips, escape her mouth.

A spoken word that her yet to be spoken again by her.

She felt heartbroken and wanted to take them both in her arms. Liana's shoulders were shaking and Emma's eyes were wet. "Your hair looks very pretty," Emma said at last, pulling Liana away from her and looking in her face, wiping the child's tears away. She sported a French braids and a headband with a crystal flower on it. Liana left her mother's arms completely and Emma let her go reluctantly. The child stood against the chest of a seated Mary Margaret. "Thank you," she said touching her braid.

Emma got back to her feet and smiled at her. "I should get going," she looked at Mary Margaret. "Maybe we can spend sometime together, you and I, Liana." She didn't wait for a response. She headed into her bedroom. She could hear Mary Margaret's footsteps behind her before she felt her warm hand on her shoulder. She whirled around, stared at her friend. The door was pushed closed for some privacy. "You did a good thing, there, Emma."

"I really hurt her feelings, didn't I?"

"She's extremely resilient, she was never angry with you. She just didn't know how to approach you."

"Is it normal that I felt this really deep connection to her? Like she means more to me than some child who just belongs to the neighbor?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know," Emma shrugged, "but it's been like this, the moment I laid eyes on her. I don't know if it's because she doesn't have a mother and we have at least this much in common. But it's more than that, Mary Margaret. Why would I call her _my Lili_? She doesn't belong to me. Maybe her mother called her that. It sounds like something a mother would say, no? And Killian, I feel like I've always known him, as though he's always been part of my life."

"What changed, Emma? You were running scared especially when it came to Liana."

"I don't know. Liana terrifies me. I know Killian has feelings for me, he's made that abundantly clear the morning after we watched the sunrise together. When he took my hand, the way he looked at me, I thought I was in a dream. His feelings scare me. No one has ever looked at me that way, Mary Margaret, no one. But he does and if I let things progress between us and Liana hates me, then it would never work out."

"She doesn't hate you," Mary Margaret replied. "She likes you."

"But she loves you. I see the way she looks at you. Maybe she wants you to be the one in Killian's life or even Ruby."

"Except she doesn't," Mary Margaret replied and left the room before Emma asked further questions. Because an answer like this invited questions she couldn't answer.

Emma sat on her bed for a few moments before undressing and heading into her bathroom. Her original plan was to go to the Rabbit Hole, for some liquid courage.

She would go see her next door neighbor instead. It was about time they cleared the air between them.

But she had half a mind to run away after she knocked at his door and heard his voice telling her to come in. She was certain he wouldn't have said that had he known who was standing on the other side.

"Swan?" she saw his expression as she got inside. "What are you doing here?" he asked her putting his glass down, eyeing her carefully. She could tell his walls were up. Whatever warmth had been between them was gone.

All her resolve left her. She had come to talk to him, but her brain froze and all those words she had arranged in sentences refused to come out.

* * *

_**Usual stuff, don't own anything!**_

_**Thank you for the reviews and the follows! Nearing the magical number 100. I know the story is not reviewed tons, but I really hope it's enjoyed. For those who take the time, thank you. Your reviews always make me smile.**_

_**Cheers everyone :)**_


End file.
